Feudal War
by Kyubbi-Kitsune
Summary: After a battle with Sasuke, Team 7 falls down an old well, that thrusts them into feudal times. They now find themselves trapped in the middle of a feudal war with a tyrant king. Betrayals and forbidden romances are revealed as the fight for life begins.
1. Missing Nin

**The Missing-Nin**

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi thoughts / summonings**_

**Jutsu**

Normal monologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto

* * *

**Hokage's Room--**

_Ok, maybe if I imagine the pile is small, it will become small._

Tsunade opened her eyes and saw the mountain of paperwork towering over her.

"AUGH!", Tsunade cried out in anguish. She lashed out with her hand and swept the stack off the desk. Reports scattered across the room, carpeting the floor in a sea of white.

A soft knock sounded from the door. A pink-haired kunochi stuck her head into the room. Seeing the papers spread along the room & Tsunade rubbing her temples vigorously, she rolled her eyes. _Great, she's having another one of her episodes._

"Ah, Sakura. Come in.", Tsunade whispered, her eyes still closed. Sakura stepped cautiously into the office. She had learned from past experience, when Tsunade is having a melt down, stay on your guard. "I have a mission for you and your team", Tsunade added. At that, Sakura looked up expectantly. She hadn't had a mission in almost 3 months.

"Last night, an unknown ninja broke into the tower and stole a piece of vital information. A scroll, containing a forbidden jutsu that hasn't been used since before the First Hokage.", Tsunade paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "I need you and your team to track down this ninja and retrieve the information.", Tsunade finished.

"Ok, but what do we do when we find the nuke-nin?", Sakura asked. Tsunade gave Sakura a look the she had never seen before, almost a murderous gleam.

"We'll take him, dead or alive.", Tsunade deadpanned. Sakura's eyes widened. She had always known Tsunade as a person that gave everyone a fighting chance.

"I'm sorry for saying this Lady Tsunade, but that's a little…unlike you.", Sakura stated. Tsunade's eye twitched and veins popped out on her forehead. Sakura cringed, waiting for the explosion, but instead, Tsunade took a deep breath and answered calmly, "Sakura, this is a _very_ serious matter. If this jutsu falls into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of the end of our way of life. If this person has already seen the content inside the scroll, they will have to be destroyed to keep the information from getting out.

Sakura nodded in understanding. Tsunade flashed a tired smile. She shuffled through some of the papers on her desk and pulled out a small grey scroll. She tossed it into the Sakura's waiting hands.

"Give that to Kakashi. It's a briefing on the mission and all the information we know to where this ninja was headed. You are to leave as soon as possible. Dismissed!", Tsunade ended. Sakura bowed and headed out to find her team.

**Training Field--**

Kakashi and Naruto were breathing heavily. Smoking craters were scattered across the clearing and the ground jarred upwards in several places. Both ninja had minor cuts and bruises, and their uniforms were torn in numerous places. Kakashi smirked.

"Not bad Naruto. You've improved.", Kakashi commented. Naruto chuckled.

"Same to you Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi walked over to where the new chuunin was slumped over. It had been almost a year since the blond had returned to the village and he had changed his wardrobe again. He now sported a black-hooded jacket, which he always kept unzipped, with an orange swirl on the back. Underneath, he wore a dark, blood red t-shirt and Tsunade's necklace around his neck. Finally, he had a pair of black pants and the standard ninja shoes.

"I need to take a break. I'm about to pass out.", Naruto gasped.

"Tired already? Where's you're so-called endless supply of energy?", Kakashi replied jokingly. Naruto just rolled his eyes at Kakashi before crawling over to where Kakashi was sitting. The two just sprawled on the ground for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"You're doing well with those Katon jutsu. Keep it up.", Kakashi commented once his heart rate had returned to normal. Naruto smiled in thanks.

He swiftly shot up into an up-right position and asked, "Hey, will you teach me some Doton jutsu? I want to learn that one you used during the bell test." Kakashi nodded.

"Most likely, but you have to master Katon first.", Kakashi answered sternly.

"You'll kill me before then.", Naruto groaned. At that moment, Sakura jogged up to them, a smile stretched widely across her face.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!", Sakura called as she skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hello Sakura", Kakashi stated, heaving to his feet. Naruto staggered up to join the two.

"Hey, Sakura-chan", Naruto panted, smiling his infamous grin. Sakura smiled warmly back.

"Naruto, I've told you already. Just call me Sakura.", she answered. Naruto shrugged before collapsing on ground.

"UGH! I've never been so exhausted in my _life_!", Naruto hollered with all the loudness he could muster. Kakashi chuckled to himself before turning back to see what news his student had brought him.

"So Sakura, what do we have here?", Kakashi asked as Sakura handed him the scroll.

"It's a mission Tsunade assigned us to. She said to leave as soon as possible.", Sakura replied as Kakashi quickly scanned the parchment. As he read, his face paled. _Damn! This is bad. This jutsu is…is…_

Kakashi's hands were trembling, and he had a look of pure terror in his eye. Sakura and Naruto exchanged a worried glance. "Um, Kakashi-sensei?", Sakura asked softly. Kakashi shook himself from his trance and looked around, as if he had no idea where he was.

"Kakashi, are you ok? You don't look out of it.", Naruto added. Kakashi smiled weakly in return.

"I'm f-fine. J-just meet at the gate in h-half an h-hour.", Kakashi stuttered before used Shunshin to fade away. Sakura shot Naruto a look of concern and uncertainty, before walking away.

**30 Minutes Later--**

Naruto jumped down from the tree he had landed in. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that Kakashi had gotten here before him. "You got here _before_ me? That's a first.", Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi glared at him menacingly and started to pace.

"Where's Sakura?", he demanded anxiously. Naruto only shrugged and Kakashi huffed in frustration. A couple minutes later, Sakura ran out of the bustling streets.

"Sorry guys. There was this thing with the washing machine. It's a long story.", Sakura gasped, rubbing the back of her head apologetically. Kakashi just nodded in acknowledgement before turning on his heel and rapidly striding out of the village.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and whispered, "What's up with Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know, but it's starting to give me a bad feeling.", Naruto answered solemnly before be followed after Kakashi.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, have you retreived the scroll?", a snake-like voice whispered through the boy's microphone.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, I have the jutsu you requested. I'm on the way back now.", the raven-haired boy replied, the wind whipping past as he radily jumped away from his old home.

"Good. As long as no one follows you, then we will finally achieve our goal...the destruction of the Leaf Village, and everyone of it's pathetic people.", Orochimaru cackled. Sasuke felt a pang of regret. Even though the Leaf Village didn't offer him the power he seeked, that didn't mean he wanted everyone to die. _Maybe, if I can run away fast enough, I can use this jutsu for my own power, to kill my brother. Then, no innocent people would die._

"Sasuke-kun? Are you having second thoughts about our plans?", Orochimaru hissed, a hint of distain creeping into his voice. Sasuke shook away the thought and the pity he had momentarily felt.

"Of course not Orochimaru. We will proceed.", Sasuke answered, his thoughts not matching his words. On the other line, Orochimaru smiled. _Yes. Finally my plan of the Leaf Village's destruction will come to pass._

* * *

**5 Hours Later--**

Team 7, led by Pakun, ran into a large clearing. They were deep in the Kuriana Forest, which lay near the Rice country's southern border. The sun filtered through the trees, spreading a carpet of sunlight across the grassy floors. In the far left corner, an old well, covered in vines and dead leaves, stood boldly amongst the green. Pakun scrambled to the middle of the cove.

"The trail ends here.", Pakun stated, glancing back at the shinobi. Kakashi nodded, somewhat disappointed.

"Thanks for the help Pakun", he replied before dismissing the tracker dog. Naruto glanced around, eyeing the edging of trees carefully.

"He's right, I can't sense anything, or in this case, anyone.", Naruto confirmed. Kakashi nodded in silent agreement. For a few moments, all you could hear was the wind shuffling the leaves and the occasional chirp of a bird.

Suddenly, a large shuriken thundered out from the shadows. Naruto whipped out a kunai and raised it, blocking the on-coming star. He was pushed back, still trying to recover from the impact. They all slipped into a defensive stance, waiting for another attack. An evil cackling echoed through the clearing.

_That laughter. It…it can't be………_ Naruto thought.

Then, a raven-haired boy with a white robe, and a sword strapped to his back, stepped out of the darkness. In his hand, he clutched a scroll tightly. Sakura gasped and Kakashi's visible eye widened. Naruto clenched his teeth and let out a cry so demonic, it almost seemed as if the trees shuddered in their place.

"SASUKE!!"

* * *

**Katon: **a fire type move. _Example:_ _Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!_

**Doton:** earth type move. _Example: __Earth Style! Mud Wall!_

**First Copy: **April 4, 2008

**Edited Copy: **May 17, 2008


	2. Down the Well

**Down the Well…**

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi Thoughts/Summonings**_

Normal Monologue

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. It'd be pretty freakin' cool if I did though.

* * *

_That laughter. It…it can't be……… Naruto thought. _

_Then, a raven-haired boy with a white robe, and a sword strapped to his back, stepped out of the darkness. In his hand, he clutched a scroll tightly. Sakura gasped and Kakashi's visible eye widened. Naruto clenched his teeth and let out a cry so demonic, it almost seemed as if the trees shuddered in their place._

"_SASUKE!!"_

The ninja stood in the clearing, at first only staring at each other in absolute hatred. Sakura cowered, trembling behind Kakashi while he remained in his stance, kunai at the ready. Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke sprung into action. Leaping at each other in fury, both started making hand signs at a rapid rate.

"Katon: Dai Endan!", Sasuke shouted, a huge ball of fire erupting from his mouth. It hurtled toward the blond shinobi at a blinding rate, too fast for the boy to counter it. The flame engulfed his body.

"Naruto!", Sakura yelled in horror as she saw her friend's burnt body fall to the ground. A moment later, the carcass disappeared with a poof of smoke. _A clone!_

Sasuke's eyes swept the area, searching for his target. For behind him, a growl of defiance echoed. Naruto was sprinting quickly towards the raven-haired boy, a clone close by his side, and a newly formed Rasengan whirling brightly in the palm of his outstretched hand. Just as the attack was about to collide with Sasuke's chest, he vanished in a cloud of dust. Naruto slumped over, breathing deeply. Sasuke appeared behind him, sword overhead, ready for a death blow. He bought the blade down swiftly, only to be blocked by a kunai Naruto had quickly whipped out.

As the two stood panting in the center of their battlefield, a hiss-like laughter came from the shadows from the trees. A new figure stepped into the picture, a man that was despised by all and wanted in every country. This man was none other then Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin. He smiled in evil delight as his eyes took in the sight before him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. So good to see you again. Surprised to see the Akatsuki haven't gotten to you first.", Orochimaru snickered, a wide grin spread smugly across his face. Naruto grit his teeth in anger. Seeing this as an opening, Sasuke hastily lashed out with a chakra enhanced foot, landing a kick right in the center of Naruto's stomach. The said ninja went flying back, landing at the feet of his sensei and teammate.

"Naruto!", Sakura cried, rushing to her fallen teammate's side. Naruto grunted in pain, his eyes shut tightly and a crease of agony crossed his forehead. Sakura's hands became overcome by chakra and she rested her hands on Naruto's chest, healing any injures he had acquired so far. Sasuke's eyebrows rose in interest.

"So I see our little Sakura has learned a new trick.", he commented, watching Sakura intently as she worked. Sakura flinched, feeling his eyes boring on her back. Naruto slowly sat up with Sakura's help. He clutched his side, a wave of new pain shooting through his body.

"Damn, that hurt", Naruto stated, smiling his usual goofy grin. He staggered unsteadily to his feet, facing his opponent again. Orochimaru laughed quietly in amusement. _The boy has determination, I'll give him that. With the strength Sasuke-kun now possesses, that kick should have broken a rib or two at the least_.

Sakura watched Naruto with worried eyes as he stood to confront his long-time rival. But before he could make a move, Sasuke disappeared with lightning reflexes and reappeared behind him, delivering a bone-breaking blow on his back. Naruto rolled away, finally settling on the opposite side of the clearing. Sasuke strode calmly over to where the blond lay, crippled with anguish. He picked him up by the collar and lifted him to his face so they were both at eye level with each other.

Sasuke smirked and whispered, "You're pathetic." Sasuke then drew back his arm and threw him with all his might. Naruto landed on his side, the air forced out of his lungs in a rush. Naruto looked up into the face of Sakura, who stared back with a fearful expression. He smiled encouraging at her, but his beam was weak. She could see the masked pain he bore in his eyes, and she couldn't understand why he just wouldn't give up.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke brought his foot down on his back with such force, it made a small crater the size of Naruto's body in the ground. With this action, Sakura couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Naruto, just stop! You're hurt. I'll fight Sasuke, but please, you have to stop!", Sakura hollered frantically, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you must stop. Because if you don't, Sasuke-kun _will_ kill you.", Orochimaru hissed. Naruto just closed his eyes and his body became limp. Sakura gawked at his still form, the tears now spilling down the side of her face.

"No", she murmured, her body shaking violently. Sasuke glared down at Naruto's body in victory. Suddenly, a raging aura filled the air. Waves of red chakra filled the clearing, circling around Naruto's unconscious figure. His eyes shot open, his pupil's a deep blood red. His teeth grew into short fangs and his fingernails turned into daggers. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ankle, embedding his claws into his leg. Sasuke winced, but kept his eyes on his opponent. Naruto lifted Sasuke off of him and tossed him towards Orochimaru. He landed at his master's feet, blood pouring like a stream out of his open wounds.

In a flash, Naruto was at Sasuke's side again, this time firmly grasping his arm and throwing him over his shoulder into a nearby tree. Sasuke gasped as his body flew through the tree's base, and then shattering the bark of another. He squinted through the approaching unconsciousness, watching Naruto slowly advance towards him. _So, is this how it ends? My life taken by the hands of a…a loser? No, this won't be how my demise will go._

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, his eyes shooting from a charcoal black to a deep crimson with three ebony tomes swimming within the red. Naruto roared before charging the last few yards at Sasuke's unmoving body. He threw out his fist, ready to end the fight.

Sasuke's hand caught Naruto's only seconds before impact. He smirked in triumph when Naruto stopped short, looking at him in rage and hate. Sasuke's skin flashed from pale to a light grey, a dark black diamond shape appearing on the bridge of his nose. His hair turned a dark purple and his nails grew the same way Naruto's had. Hand-like wings tore from his back, giving him the look from something out of a horror movie.

Sakura gasped at Sasuke's new form and Kakashi's visible eyes widened in slight shock. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had seen this form before, in the Valley of the End, where Sasuke had severed his bonds with him and everyone from the Leaf Village. The memory brought on fresh rage and despair, causing a tail to bubble out of the chakra that had swallowed his body.

With his renewed strength, Sasuke pushed Naruto away, making them both slide backwards a few feet. Naruto emitted a rumbling growl from his throat, he disappeared faster then light, so fast in fact, that even the Sharingan couldn't pick up his movements.

Sasuke's eyes scoured the surrounding trees, desperately searching for the blond shinobi. Naruto appeared behind him, a Rasengan with bits of blue and red chakra swirling together in his hand. He slammed it into his back before Sasuke even knew what was happening. He was sent spiraling, almost hitting Orochimaru, only missing him by a little.

Orochimaru looked upon his student with disgust and disappointment. He had failed him. Sasuke looked up at his master with pleading eyes. "I need more power! Please, give me more!", Sasuke cried out, his hand reaching upward. Orochimaru stared at his hand as if it was the single most revolting thing in the univerese. He turned away with a snicker.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and for a brief moment, a wave of sadness crossed his face, but he pushed it back down as quickly as it had appeared. "You...you traitor.", Sasuke spat. Orochimaru only chuckled, a laugh so sinister, it would make even a Jounin want to crawl in a corner and hide.

"No Sasuke-kun, you have dissatisfied me. You are no longer of any use to me now.", he replied. With those parting words, he began to sink into the ground. Sasuke tried to crawl over, to stop him, but he was too late.

Sasuke stared blankly at the place where his former master had stood only moments before. His transformation slowly dispersed, revealing a battered and broken body that was known as Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's form had also receded and he was watching him, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him.

"Listen Sasuke, I'm sor--", he started.

But before he could finish, Sasuke shouted, " Shut up! You took away my one and only chance of getting the power I had searched for, trained for. Without that power, I will never be able to kill Itachi. And for that, you will pay!!"

"Sasuke, he was using you. He was going to steal you're body for himself.", Naruto answered, trying to reason with him. But Sasuke was stubborn; he didn't believe a word Naruto was saying.

"LIAR!!", he shouted. Then, without warning, he leaped at Naruto, knocking him off balance. The two wrestled, both trying to gain dominance. Ever so slowly, they got closer and closer to the old well.

"Naruto, be careful!", Sakura called out in warning. But her cry went unheard. With one last shove, the two toppled over the edge, sending them plunging into the dark abyss.

* * *

--Kyubbi-Kitsune--

**Next Chapter: What the? Where are we?**


	3. What the? Where Are We?

**What the? Where are We?**

Normal monologue

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summonings**_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Then, without warning, he leaped at Naruto, knocking him off balance. The two wrestled, both trying to gain dominance. Ever so slowly, they got closer and closer to the old well. "Naruto, be careful!", Sakura called out in warning. But her cry went unheard. With one last shove, the two toppled over the edge, sending them plunging into the dark abyss._

Sakura stared in terror as both the boy's bodies hurled over the edge. She quickly ran over to the well, peering over the edge into the darkness. "Naruto! Sasuke!", she shouted, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ninja, or even a response.

But the only thing you could hear was a faint drip of a water leak, somewhere in the bottom of the wooden hole. Kakashi walked up to her side, looking warily into the black hole. "Yep, they're dead," he stated nonchalantly. Sakura glared daggers at her sensei. His comment had seriously injured her confidence that the two weren't in a broken heap at the bottom of the well.

"No, they aren't. I'm sure they're fine…at least I hope.", Sakura retorted, mumbling the last part. Kakashi just shrugged in doubt before swinging one leg over the side of the well's wall.

"What are you doing?", Sakura asked incredulously. She really didn't feel like behind in the eerie woods, alone. Kakashi shot her a skeptical look before continuing to lower himself into the dark pool.

"What does it look like? I'm going in after them. If someone doesn't help them, they'll surely die. Now, hold on to the rope.", he responded while handing Sakura an end of a rope. The other end was tied tightly around his waist. Sakura could only nod as she watched his gleaming white head be swallowed up by the shadows. Ever so slowly, the rope ran through her hands as Kakashi climbed lower and lower.

"Holy shit!", Kakashi yelled suddenly, causing Sakura to jump out of her skin. She scrambled over to the edge and squinted into the dark, trying to find her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?! Are you ok?", she called in fright, fearing the worst. At first there was no reply and Sakura began to believe her suspicions. She recoiled with shock when she heard Kakashi's voice shout out.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just this well is deep. I can't even see the bottom yet." Sakura relaxed and rolled her eyes. _I swear, that man can be more annoying then Naruto._ The rope started going again, signaling that Kakashi had gone on. Sakura let her eyes wander around the clearing taking in the scenery. If it hadn't been for the events at hand, she would really enjoy the landscaping. Just then, she realized the rope was now whizzing through her hands, quickly using up the slack at her feet. She tightened her grip, attempting to stop the rapidly falling man she was now supporting.

And she was not doing very well with it either. Her feet started creeping towards the well, threatening to drag her over also. She grunted from the weight that was making her knees want to buckle out from under her. She leaned as far back as she possibly could, hoping to stop her sensei from falling any farther. But the force became too much. The rope gave one final sharp tug and pulled her over the edge of the well.

**In the Well--**

Letting go of the rope, Sakura was free-falling. She tried to keep her eyes open, but at the rate she was falling, the wind was lashing at her face, causing her eyes to burn. She closed them, but instinctively threw out her arms so it would break her fall. After falling for quite sometime, Sakura opened her eyes a crack, getting suspicious that she hadn't collided with the ground yet. What she saw made her gasp in astonishment. A bright circle of light was swiftly approaching her.

The next thing she knew, she was being flung out of the dark and damp well onto a soft bed of grass. Cautiously, Sakura opened her eyes and gaped at what she saw. She was lying in the middle of a beautiful meadow, hills rolling across the wide stretch of land. One of the sides was lined by a luscious forest. Over to her right, there was a sparkling lake, surrounded by patches of wild flowers. Behind her, the well was hidden in the deep shadows of the trees that were guarding it. The sight made her feel so calm, so free…

Then, memories of what happened returned in a flash. She quickly shot up into a sitting position, glancing around her in a frantic scurry. Jumping to her feet, she ran over to where a hill sloped gracefully into the flatlands. Far below, she saw Naruto and Sasuke, still wrestling, with Kakashi standing nearby, trying to break them up.

Sakura hurriedly ran down the hillside, making her way of to where her sensei was standing. By the time she got there, he was standing off to the side, his nose buried deep in his book. She gave a crazed look, throwing up her arms in frustration.

"What happened to breaking them up?!", she screamed, pointing at the two tussling in the dust. Kakashi only shrugged.

"To much work. They'll eventually tire, or at least knock each other out.", he replied, turning a page. Sakura rolled her eyes at the jounin's laziness. She walked over to where Naruto had Sasuke in a headlock.

"Are you two quite finished?", she asked, giving them a look that said she meant business. They looked at her, then each other, and then went back to fighting. Steam practically billowing out of the pink-haired teen's ears, she stormed over and grabbed each boy by the collar of their shirts, pulling them apart. Even when she held them at arm's length, they were still reaching out at each other, like a child begging to have his toy back. Delivering a blow to both of their heads, Sakura dropped them at her feet and stalked back over to Kakashi. He was laughing under his breath, but had enough knowledge to hide it from Sakura, to save him a brutal beating.

"Now, where are we?", Sakura asked, plopping tiredly to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke took this moment to take their first look around, but avoided the other's gaze. Sakura sighed at the boys' childish behavior. W_hen will they ever grow up?_

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like this in any of the Nations me and Ero-sennin went to.", Naruto breathed, astonished at what he saw. He had never remembered anything so pure in any of the counrties. Even the Ice country, who had just recently formed, had nothing as empty and beautiful as this.

"It looks as if the world is young again, untainted by the world of wars and violence.", Sasuke added. Naruto shot a dirty look at Sasuke before turning back to his sensei.

"So, what just happened exactly?", Naruto said as he sat down next to Sakura. Sakura stared up at Kakashi as well, also seeking an explaination to what happened and where they were. Sasuke walked over to join them, but didn't sit down. Instead, he stood secludedly off to the side in silent distain with a bored expression on his face.

"We feel down a well, dobe.", Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto glared at the raven-haired ninja before shooting back, "I know _that_. I mean, where are we?"

"The well must have gone in a horseshoe like way, coming out in another place outside of the forest. We probably just came out of the other side.", Kakashi stated matter-of-factly. The three ninja stared at his incrediously. Naruto shook his head in doubt.

"Then how did we _fall_ out? We would have hit the bottom and then had to climb out.", he responded logically, something very rare for the blond shinobi. The group took this new idea in and mulled it over carefully. Kakashi sighed and heaved himself up. The three teens looked at him in curiosity.

"Well, get up. We might as well search around for someone to give us directions to town." Kakashi said. He heaved his bag onto his shoulder with a great motion. He tossed Naruto's and Sakura's bag in thier laps and began to walk away.

"Hai!", the two answered and bounded after their sensei's retreating figure. Sasuke justed 'hnned' and shuffled after his former teammates and comrades.

**2 Hours Later--**

"Kakashi, I serious think we're lost.", Naruto pouted as they wandered across the field. Sakura rolled her eyes. This wasn't the blonde's first outburst of the obvious over the past couple of hours. They were trudging in a single file line, Kakashi in the front, then Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke taking up the rear. Sakura hadn't thought it was such a great idea to put Sasuke and Naruto together, but Kakashi merely stated that it was a good way to rekindle their friendship.

"Shut up dobe. We'll get there when we get there.", Sasuke muttered. Naruto whipped around to face the glum teen. He narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the scowling boy in front of him.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves.", Naruto seethed through clenched teeth. Sasuke just smirked, shoving Naruto roughly out of the way. Naruto snarled a demon-like growl in return. This certainly was not helping the friendship thing. Sasuke turned his head, a deadly, but searching look in his eye. _That growl...I remember it from the Valley of the End. But what is it? I don't recall..._

"Come on guys, or we'll leave you behind," Kakashi called, already far enough from the two boys that they could barely see him. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged one final glare before running to catch up.

"So Kakashi, when are we going to find that village again? We've been walking for hours in the direction of the town, but still no sign.", Sakura analyzed. Kakashi closed his eye, deep in thought. He pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching up his eyes and stopped walking. Naruto and Sasuke had finally caught up and Naruto was staring warily at their sensei, waiting for a decision. Sasuke just nonchalantly glanced around the forest, tracing patterns in the trees with his eyes.

Finally, Kakashi spoke. "We'll stop here for tonight. We keep going any farther and we might drop dead from exhaustion. Tomorrow we'll resume searching for the village, or at least someone to tell us where to find it." They all dropped their packs with a sigh of relief. While Sakura cured injuries, Kakashi and Naruto gathered wood dry wood and grass and lite a fire with an explosive tag.

"Ah, the advantages about being a ninja. You can start a fire without having to think.", Naruto joked, watching as Kakashi placed the tage in the center of the pile of wood and jumping back before a small explosion shook the area. Kakashi glared at him. "Are you saying I'm logically impared?", he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Naruto smirked. "Well, I didn't _say_ it, but I was implying it.", he answered back. Kakashi whipped a log at Naruto's head and hit him square in the forehead. "OW! Damn Kakashi!", Naruto cried, rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. Kakashi just laughed.

"Should've moved.", he responded simply. Naruto scowled.

"Naruto mocking the jounin for stupidity,while he himself is widely known for his simple mindedness. How ironic.", Sakura said, smoothly gliding her hand across Sasuke's back, healing a line of blood that was beginning to crust over. Naruto watched her work.

"Why are you healing this traitor? He doesn't deserve you're kindness.", Naruto asked. Sakura just continued, healing the last cut on the Uchiha. She stood up and went over to her backpack. She kneeled over the grass with a water bottle grasped in her hands. She dumped half of it over her hands, the dried blood washing off her hands.

"Maybe not, but it seems like the right thing to do. Do you want me to heal you too?" Naruto just shook his head.

"Nah, that'd be a waste of your chakra. I'll be healed by morning.", Naruto said, smiling confidently. Looking at his arm, the deep gouge that was there maybe an hour ago was already a faint pink line that would have taken weeks for the normal body to heal. Sakura only shrugged.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you. If you wake up with a severe blood infection, don't tell me I didn't say so.", she stated, smiling confidently. Her smile quickly disappeared though, recalling the battle earlier that day. _I went to heal his injures, but they were akready healing on thier own. He _had _several broken ribs, but it mere seconds, his stomach was only bruised. What powers does he have?_ Sakura shook herself out of her own little world and focused back into the real world.

"Alright you guys, it's been a long day, get some rest.", Kakashi said, laying down in the grass underneath a tree, who's branches spread out over him like a protective roof. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were kicked to the curb, or in other words, had to sleep out in the wide open, vulnerable to mother nature. But it didn't bother them one bit. In fact, all of them preferred to sleep out under the stars. They all had their different perspectives on it. Sakura liked it because she loved to find the different constellations. She liked to feel the rush of joy when she recognized a new picture in the sky. Naruto pretended he was among the stars, free of the world and all its sometimes-horrid nature. That he was something people looked upon with wonder and hope. And Sasuke, he believed that his parents were up there, watching over him, as two brightly shining stars, smiling down on him.

* * *

--Kyubbi-Kitsune--

**First Copy: **April 14, 2008

**Edited Copy: **May 17, 2008


	4. The Beginning of a Whole New Problem

**The Beginning of a Whole New Problem**

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's thoughts/Summoning**_

_Thoughts_

Normal Monologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Warriors.

* * *

**Sakura's Dream--**

_A girl, around her age, stood in the middle of a small field, surrounded by a thick wood. She stood with her eyes closed, taking in the sounds of the world, breathing deeply. She wore a beautiful kimono, with black Japanese flowers decorating its length and a vibrant red in the background. Her face was hidden by a shadow. Suddenly, 5 other figures leapt out of the surrounding trees, forming a barricade the girl couldn't escape from without a fight. They were clad in black with a red bandana tied around their forehead. Attached firmly to their backs were multitudes of swords that would make any knight jealous. _

_She opened her eyes calmly, shifting her gaze across each one of the warriors in turn. Her eyes stopped on the last one, giving him a hypnotizing look. The warrior moved uncomfortably under her gaze, avoiding her eyes and keeping his head down. The girl sprung into action. She tore off her kimono, revealing a black suit with crimson armor wrapped tightly around her body. She pulled out a long bow-staff, holding it at the ready. The men jumped at her, swords outstretched, ready for a kill. She skillfully hopped up, landing on the blades as they clashed together. _

_With a twist of her ankle, all of them were unarmed; their swords sent flying across the clearing. She delivered a kick to one's head, rendering him unconscious. Whipping around, she spun the bow-staff in a tight circle, knocking all three others into tree trucks. The last warrior stood cowering, trying to hide in the shadows. The girl turned to him; her eyes seemed to pierce right through him. He took of running, screaming something un-understandable all the way. _

_A slow steady clapping came from behind the girl. She twisted around, facing a newcomer. This one had a golden suit with gleaming black armor. He was carrying nothing but a double blade katana, but it held a secret that could wipe out rows of men with a single blow. He laughed, a laugh so devious, it would make your stomach churn. _

"_Very good, but not good enough.", he hissed. A flash shined from a place burrowed snugly in the trees. A single arrow, set afire, came hurtling towards the unsuspecting girl. Just as she saw the oncoming projectile, it was too late. It embedded itself in the center of her back, blood gushing out from contact. It ripped through the armor and came out her chest. She screamed in agony, coughing up blood. The fire began to burn her lungs where the arrow had entered, causing her to collapse on the ground. _

_The man laughed once again, walking up to where the dying girl lay. He signaled to the archer that it was time to pull out and he obeyed with out a second thought. He looked down as he watched the girl burn from the inside out. Then he bent down to her side and whispered, "This is what happens when you cross Tigerstar." Then he disappeared._

_The girl took in ragged breaths, everyone becoming harder and harder. Her vision started to fade, the colors draining from the world. She heard her name being cried out by her comrades, but she knew they wouldn't make it in time. With her last ounce of energy, with her finger, she wrote a scrawling message in the dust she lay next to. And with that final task done, her eyes closed, venturing to the world of death._

**End Sakura's Dream--**

Sakura awoke with a start; her breath came in short spurts. The sun had just risen over the horizon and it's weak, pale gleam barely warmed the chill she felt in her bones. She glanced next to her and saw Naruto and Sasuke were both still asleep, Naruto snoring loudly.

Gently, she shook Naruto awake. When he didn't respond, she shook harder. His eyes opened slightly, but jumped back when he saw Sakura's face bent close to his.

"AH!", he cried, scaring them both. Sakura leaned back a little to give the blond some room while he caught his breath.

After his breathing returned to normal, Naruto asked, "What's up, Sakura? Something bothering you?" Sakura looked down, playing with a piece of grass. She toyed around with what she was going to say, but then decided to drop the whole thing. She shook her head rapidly.

"It's nothing, sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep.", she whispered. Naruto studied her face carefully and the expression was heartbreaking.

He crawled over to where she was sitting, and planted himself by her side. "I know by that look that it's not nothing. You can tell me.", Naruto said calmly, flashing her one of his infamous grins. Sakura searched his eyes, seeing nothing but concern and kindness. She sighed and began.

"Well, I had this dream last night, and it kind of freaked me out. I was hoping I could tell you about it.", she whispered, not looking at his face. Seeing Sakura's expression, Naruto knew this was serious. He nodded and scooted closer to the slightly shaking kunochi.

"Are you cold?", he asked worriedly. Sakura shook her head, looking up at him. His sapphire eyes stared back at her full of concern and kindness. She felt mesmerized by them, intrigued. A feeling of calmness washed over through her, giving Sakura a boost of confidence.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura began. "It started in this meadow, and the strange thing was that it looked a lot like this one. There was a girl, but I couldn't really see her. Her face was always in the shadows, and for some reason, not much else was shown. It was clam and relaxing, but then a lot of men jumped out of the trees and ambushed her. She had really good fighting techniques, and she beat them all easily." The words were spilling out of her at this point.

"But then, another guy showed up. He called himself Tigerstar. This one was different. He seemed to be the one in charge because he carried himself around like he was a king. He gave a signal to an archer that was hiding in the shadows and he shot a flaming arrow at the girl. It went right through her back. The man only laughed and walked away, leaving the girl to her death. She wrote a message in the dust before she died, but I couldn't get a good view. But, when she was dieing, it was just…so vivid…I…", Sakura finished, stuttering. Tears had built up in her eyes and a few escaped, rolling down her face. Naruto moved to a position in front of the kunochi.

"It was only a dream, and you've got nothing to worry about. I was all in your imagination.", Naruto replied. Sakura looked up, wiping the tears away. He smiled convincingly. "It was only a dream. Now, come on, we better get going."

Naruto stood up with a grunt, and walked over to Sasuke. The sun had climbed high in the sky and dawn had long passed. Shaking Sasuke vigorously, Naruto attempted to wake up the sleeping boy. When he came to, he glared at Naruto before walking off. Naruto scowled after his, but let it go. He had much more important plans in mind. He tiptoed over to the bags and silently slipped a water bottle out of the bag. Naruto quietly crept over to where the silver-haired jounin was snoring softly. Laughing under his breath, he started to turn the bottle over Kakashi's head.

In a swift movement, Kakashi was up, and Naruto was drenched. Kakashi held the now empty container in his hand and a victorious smile stretched across his face. "I can see that we have to work on you're stealth.", Kakashi laughed.

The soaked Naruto just grunted in frustration and whispered, "I'll get you sometime, just you wait.". Sakura giggled, smiling as the boy desperately tried to dry himself off.

"Alright, if you're quite through, let's go.", Sasuke grunted, waiting with his pack slung over his shoulder.

**Several hours later--**

"Kakashi, I don't think we're going the right way.", Sakura stated as the group stopped to take a break. They had wandered off thier old trail hours ago, and had stumbled through the forest blindly.

"Hmm, I was beginning to think the same thing.", Kakashi noted, a thoughtful expression on his face. The three ninja sweatdropped.

"Kakashi, do you even know where we are?", Sakura asked skeptically. The jounin shrugged, "Well, my instincts were telling me this was the way back to town.", Kakashi replied, looking around his surroundings.

"WHA!?", the shinobi screamed. "What instincts Kakashi-sensei!? You've been leading us around into who knows where for two FUCKING DAYS!!", Naruto hollered, waving his arms around. Kakashi just laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oi, what are we going to do now?", Sakura asked, sinking to the ground in defeat. The rest of the ninja followed her example and sighed. Kakashi whipped out a map and with a fluid movement, opened it. It was a map of the Kuriana forest, the towns and landmarks crudely drawn. He glanced around, trying to match up the landforms. A confused look crossed his face. He twisted the map around, and narrowed his eyes in frustration. He flipped another scroll out, but this one was a map of the area that was made about 4000 years before the first one.

After studying it for a few minutes, his eyes widened in shock. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke leaned forward in anticipation. Kakashi looked up at them with a bewildered look. "Ok, I finally figured out where we are, but it's...unbelievable", Kakashi whispered. Naruto nodded his head and made a get-on-with-it motion with his hands.

Kakashi sighed. He flipped the map around so it faced the three shinobi. It was covered with lines and poorly drawn pictures of what looked like trees, mountains, lakes, and rivers. He pointed to a large opeing on the tree-covered parchment and explained, "This is the well is, or in other words, where we started." Then he moved his finger across the paper, moving to the left corner of the map.

"This is where we are now, Kuriana forest's southern section.", he said, circling a small piece of land. Turned around, he pointed at a massive tree that loomed over them. Its branches swung out, sending a canopy of shadows over the entire space. The trunk was so wide, even if the four ninja took hands and stood in a circle around it, they wouldn't even make it half-way around it.

"This is the Tree of Life. It was planted here over a million years ago and is the oldest and most sacred tree in the forest. The thing being is that this exact spot is where the village stands, or it supposed to. The tree was cut down around 40 years ago, so the village people had somewhere to set up camp. Now its here again, and the village is nowhere in sight.", Kakashi said, facing them.

Sakura shook her head in amazement. "Amazing. But it's impossible, there's just no way.", she said, thinking hard. Naruto scratched his head, confused.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm completely lost here.", he said, totally unaware.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stated, "Let me put it in words you would understand. We fell down well. You now a long time back. Not in our time anymore. Ok?"

Naruto looked at her in annoyance. "I got it. I'm not retarded you know.", Naruto shot back. Sasuke muttered something under his breath and Naruto whipped around to confront the raven-haired boy.

"You got something to say, Sas-_gay_?!", Naruto lamely insulted.

Sasuke just laughed without humor. "Oh, cause I've never heard that one before. You suck ass at insulting, dobe.", Sasuke retorted.

"You wanna try that again, teme?", Naruto hollered, getting up in Sasuke's face. The boys glared at each other for a few seconds before turning away, arms crossed. Sakura sighed.

"You two are acting like children. Don't forget the mission at hand.", Sakura reminded them, casting a warm look at both boys. Sasuke grunted and Naruto just shrugged. Then, realization flooded Naruto's expression.

"Speaking of mission, what did you do with that scroll? I saw that you had it.", Naruto screamed, bringing up a whole new argument.

"You'll never know, 'cause I'm not giving it back. I'm going to learn this forbidden jutsu, then use it to take down Itachi. Seeing you took away my only chance at power, you at least owe me that.", Sasuke said, a little hysteria creeping into his voice.

"Well, you owe me and Sakura _way_ more then that. You left us hanging for _three years_!!", Naruto yelled, his hard expression faltering.

"The Leaf Village had nothing to offer me in the form of power that I needed. But Orochimaru did. I needed that power Naruto, and would and will do anything to get my hands on it.", Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"But did you ever stop to thing what it would do to the people who cared about you. You left Sakura torn and broke, so depressed that you had left. And me, you had been like a brother to me, when there was no one else. You made me feel…almost whole, for once in my life.", Naruto said, tears threatening to come. He pushed them away. His hardened expression returned, his eyes beginning to flicker red. "Did you ever once stop to think how it would effect us if you left? Did you?", Naruto asked, his emotions making his voice crack. A few tears escaped his eyes, rolling down his face. "Sasuke, you were one of the only people I let in, and you had to go and screw it up.", Naruto finished, unable to go any farther.

Sasuke's mask cracked. A wave of pity, anguish, pain, and mostly guilt washed over him, taking hold of his body. He finally woke up from the dream he had been living for so long. He glanced at the ground, afraid to look into the sapphire pools staring back at him in sadness and anger.

"Naruto, I…", Sasuke started hesitantly. But Naruto held up a hand to stop him. He looked up, the tears glistening in his eyes, but not spilling over.

"No, just…don't. I'm done.", he whispered, his voice barely audible. Silence covered the four, each brooding in their own thoughts. Sakura stared thoughtfully at the blond, who was still hunched over in his pain. _I...I've never seen him break down like this before. What's happened to him?_

"So Kakashi, what are we going to do?". Naruto whispered, breaking the awkward silence. Kakashi looked at him with wary eyes before saying, "Well, there's a small market up a little ways from here. I was thinking we could stop off there and restock before we head back towards the well. Hopefully, we'll be able to return through the well and get back to our time."

Naruto nodded and motioned to Sakura and Sasuke with a tilt of his head. Sakura quietly shuffled over while Sasuke hung back. _This has gone on long enough. I hope Naruto and Sakura can forgive me for what I've done._

"Sasuke, you coming?", Sakura called, forcing him out of his train of thought. He nodded feebly and trudged after the group.

* * *

--Kyubbi-Kitsune--

**Next Chapter: The Boy and the Prophecy**

**First Copy: **April 21, 2008

**Edited Copy: **May 17, 2008


	5. The Boy and the Prophecy

**The Boy and the Prophecy**

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

Normal Monologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The village was small, but bustled with life. There were many small huts, holding a variety of items, like fruits, clothes, and livestock. There was even a sword smith, skillfully crafting a long blade while children watched in amazement.

The tired and ragged group stumbled into the square, the light making them blind like they were newborns. Naruto walked ahead, staring around the festival-feeling village in wonder. "Who knew a place this small could be so busy.", he whispered to himself, smiling feebly at a little boy that was staring at him.

Sakura nodded in agreement, intrigued by all the colors and sounds that swirled around her. It almost made her feel like she was in a child's story book. Sasuke just nonchalantly glared around the place like it was the deepest pit of hell.

"Calm down Sasuke, don't get too into it.", Naruto muttered sarcastically. Sakura suppressed a giggle while Sasuke just 'humphed' and stalked off. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the ridiculous teens and directed his attention to the matters at hand.

"Ok, Sakura, I need you to go and restock on our supply of food. Naruto, search for anything we can use as weapons. I doubt they'll be selling kunai and explosive seals.", Kakashi said, placing some Ryo in there out-stretched hands.

"Um, Kakashi? Do you think this money will even be valid here? I mean, it _is_ about 5000 years ahead of its time.", Sakura asked, looking skeptically at the bills and coins resting in her hand. Kakashi shrugged. "Eh, I don't really know. But it's all we have, so let's hope so. Have fun.", Kakashi answered, pulling out his book and strolling away. Naruto and Sakura exchanged a glance of shared annoyance before walking away on their new missions.

Sakura walked into a small shack containing a couple of stand holding only a few sad excuses for fruits and vegetables. Sighing in exasperation, she slowly picked up as much food as she thought was necessary and approached the man waiting in the front of the "store". He had a rugged appearance, wearing black pants and a crude white tank top with a nasty looking sword strapped to his back. It looked like he had forgotten to shave for the past few weeks, so he had the beginning of a shaggy beard hanging from his chin.

"Find everythin' you be needing?", he asked, the smell of some sort of alcohol on his breath. Sakura nodded, placing the basket on the stand. The man did a quick check over of the products and calculated the cost on something that took on the impression of poorly made paper.

"Brings you around to about 220.", he said, holding out his hand in impatience. Sakura hesitantly pulled out her money and gently placed in man's hand. He stared at the money as if it were going to jump out of his hand and run away. He glanced back at the pink-haired kunochi, then at the money, and started laughing. Sakura looked quizzically at the merchant that was now almost in tears. "Uhm, what's so hilarious?", Sakura asked. The shopkeeper inhaled deeply and looked her straight in the eye.

"You have to be joking? Look at this!", he said, waving the bills in Sakura's face. "I've never seen this type of currency before, and a lot of money has passed through these hands.", he chuckled. He stared intently at the money before him. "Is this foreign?", he questioned.

"You have no idea", Sakura muttered under her breath. Her face fell, the hope that the money would somehow be valid vanished. _Well, looks like we'll be doing this the hard way. Those survival skills will come in handy._

The man shoved the money back at the ninja, and waved his hands, "Now, if you don't have any _real _money, get out of here.", he said, still smiling. Sakura sighed and walked out of the stand. _Well, I guess I'll go look for Naruto now. _She didn't even have to move.

"Get out of here!", a gruff voice shouted. Said blond shinobi tumbled out of a nearby store. He landed square on his stomach, the air in his lungs coming on in a 'whoosh'. Sakura laughed, watching Naruto stagger to his feet. "Damn, touchy.", he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He spotted Sakura and smile lit across his face. "Hey Sakura!", he called.

"Hey Naruto? Same problem huh?", Sakura asked, revealing a handful of her unspent Ryo. He nodded glumly. "Heh, man, that guy was pretty rough on you.", Sakura giggled.

Naruto chuckled. "Actually, it was a chick.", he said. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you serious?! Her voice…sounded...", Sakura babbled.

"I know, that's what I was thinking.", he responded. Sakura nodded, deep in thought.

A few seconds later, she commented, "She had quite an arm though, to be able to throw you, let alone lift you." Naruto scowled.

"Yo!", Kakashi shouted, emerging from the crowd. He looked at the two's empty arms and sighed. "Money not valid, huh?", he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Coulda told you that." Kakashi huffed.

"Well, now what?", Naruto questioned. Suddenly, there were screams echoing around them. People were rushing, to get out of the way. The question was, of what? A young boy clashed out of a break in the sea of people. He had cropped blond hair and wearing a black jumpsuit, much like Rock Lee's. Around his waist was a red sash that billowed in the wind behind him. In his arms, he carried an unconscious girl. She had short brown hair with light blue highlights on the ends. She was wearing a purple tank top with light grey pants that eventually turned into fishnets and the shins. Following closely behind was another boy, but this one had black hair, cropped like the blond. He was wearing something very similar to the brunette's, but without the fishnets, the color was brown, and he wore black armor over his suit. A long thin sword was strapped firmly to his side. The first boy dashed away into an ally, the other following him, almost knocking Sakura over in the process. She caught herself just before her head hit the ground.

A few moments later, after most of the people had scrambled, the blond boy carrying the girl crept back into the center. He thought he was alone, that all the witnesses had fled. He had forgotten about the three shinobi. Naruto reacted fast, pouncing on the boy as soon as he got close enough. As the boy fell to the ground he dropped the girl he was carrying. Sakura sprang lethally and caught her before her head collided with the stone. Propping her up against a nearby building, Sakura whipped around, ready for a fight. Naruto and the other boy were wrestling only a few feet away. Sakura couldn't really tell which one was which, with the boys kicking up so much dust. _I'm afraid I might accidentally hit Naruto, but what if he needs my help?_ Just at that point, the brunette boy ran back around the corner, his eyes frantic and searching. The unknown blond saw him, and gasped. He shoved Naruto off of him and swiftly rolled into the shadows. Naruto looked after him in indecision but decided to let him run.

He slowly started to approach the girl, but just as he was nearing them, the brown-haired boy slammed into Naruto's side, sending him to the ground once again. He pinned Naruto down by his shoulders, drew his sword, and pressed it roughly against his throat. Sakura gasped in horror, but the boy ignored her. Gritting his teeth, Naruto opened his eyes, not even knowing that he had closed them. He stared him square in the eye, daring him to do the deed, slit his throat, and end it. But the boy was staring at Naruto in astonishment and confusion. Then, his eyes tightened and he muttered darkly, "You are not the one I want."

"Yeah, no kidding. Now get off me!", Naruto gasped, sharply shoving the larger boy of his chest.

"Humph, getting into more trouble, dobe?", called a familiar voice.

"Shut up, teme. Where the hell have you been!?", Naruto retorted.

Sasuke shrugged and simply replied, "Around." Naruto rolled his eyes and picked himself up. The brunette was watching them curiously from the sidelines, kneeling next to the fallen girl. Turning his attention away from the quarrelling boys, he looked warily to the unconscious and pale girl next to him.

"Hey, Kaiya. Can you hear me?", he whispered, shaking her slightly. Sakura walked over casually and knelt on the girl's other side. The boy snapped his head up and flashed his sword between Sakura and the girl called Kaiya.

Sakura eyed the blade humorously and said, "Take it easy. I can help her.", she said, a hypnotic tone seeping into her voice. The boy stared suspiciously at her, but kept his sword in place. "If you don't let me look at her, she'll be in great pain.", Sakura added, going for a low blow. The boy winced and lowered his weapon, but kept his eyes on Sakura as her hand became engulfed in chakra. His eyes widened and swarmed with questions, but he didn't open his mouth, only watching intently. Sakura did a quick overview, finding nothing wrong. "Well, nothing's serious. She just got a serious blow to the back nerve, which I would assume made her go unconscious. She'll wake up soon.", Sakura assured, a confident smile spreading across her face. The boy nodded slowly and sat down next to the now sleeping girl.

"Thank you.", he said, sincerely but quietly. Sakura only dipped her head in acknowledgement before heading over to where Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all stood talking.

"So, what's the plan?", Sakura asked, coming to a stop next to Sasuke. Sasuke squinted his eyes together, deep in thought, his forehead furrowed. An idea hit him, noticably lighting up his coal black eyes.

"Well, we could head south. If we are in the feudal era, then there should be a large village, the capital of the Nations nowadays, Hokaiido. Maybe we could find someone there that could help us.", Sasuke commented.

Naruto snorted. "Or, we can save ourselves all the effort and go jump back down the well again. It worked one way, why not the other?", he said, placing his arms behind his head. At the mention of the well, the boy perked up his head and watched Naruto with growing disbelief.

"Either way, we need to make a decision quick. We're running critically low on food and supplies, and if we can't pay for anything…then we're seriously fucked.", Kakashi murmured. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Are you talking about the ancient well over by Kuriana Forest?", the boy asked, suddenly appearing at Naruto's side. Naruto jumped back in surprise, shocked at how fast and silently the boy could move. Kakashi also widened his eyes slightly, taken aback that such a in such a primative time, there was someone that could move almost as fast as a regular shinobi in thier time. Quickly dimishing the thought, he returned to the conversation at hand.

"What do you know about it?", Kakashi asked. The boy had called it the ancient well, which by the way it looked, with the wood beginning to rot and wear away, it indeed _was _ancient. _He knows information that could be useful to us. Let's see just _how_ much knowledge he possesses._

The boy laughed. "I know pretty much everything about it. My ancestors built that well about 100 years ago. They said it lead to another time. I never believed them, until now that is.", he explained, looking at each of them in wonder. All of a sudden, his face filled with realization and understanding. "Of course! Now I know why you guys look familiar. The prophecy, how could I forget?", he yelled, his voice heavy with excitement. The four all exchanged glances of bewilderment and confusion.

"Say wha?", Naruto asked. The boy was now ecstatic, not even responding to Naruto's enintelliegent reply. The four didn't even think he heard them.

"You guys are heroes! Well, not yet, but you will be! I can't believe, that after all this time, it will finally end!", he shouted, his eyes alive with admiration, much unlike the boy they had seen a few seconds ago. He was staring right at Naruto, smiling the biggest grin the shinobi had ever seen, even out doing Naruto, and that was saying a lot.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!", Naruto hollered, causing the girl to toss in her sleep. The boy glanced back at her worriedly, but upon seeing that she was fine, turned his attention back to the poor ninja. He merely shook his head.

"It's a long story, and here isn't the place to tell it. Come on, I'll take you back to where the rest of us are.", he said, his nonchalant attitude returned. He turned away quickly and heaved the girl onto his back. He started out of town, towards the forest. The four sweatdropped. _Oh no, not the woods again!_ "You guys coming or what?", the boy called back over his shoulder. In that split second, the four made their decision, and one look told them that they had all chose the same one. So they gathered their things and cautiously followed the unknown boy back into the hell-hole known as the Kuriana Forest.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Enter! The Kamakura Five!**

**First Copy:** April 28, 2008

**Edited Copy:** May 20, 2008


	6. Enter! The Kamakura Five!

**Enter! The Kamakura Five!**

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

Normal Speech

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The newly reunited Team 7 stumbled through the forest after the strange and unknown boy that was leading them, where, they did not know. He had some serious explaining to do, but now wasn't the time. "Are we there YET?!", Naruto whined, his voice echoing off the surrounding trees. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed, because this was fourth or fifth time Naruto had asked this in the past ten minutes.

Sakura smacked the crying boy upside the head and shouted, "Shut up! We'll get there when we get there!". The boy lost himself in his thoughts, shifting the girl on his back carefully. _Are they really the prophecy we've been waiting for? They aren't exactly what I expected._

Naruto was also in another world, but instead of talking to himself, he was talking to his prisoner, Kyubbi.

"**The boy underestimates you. You aren't exactly what he expected." **_Naruto chuckled._ "_Everyone always thinks about heroes like that at first. But we'll show them." _**Kyuubi smiled a toothy grin.** **"You got some confidence kid, I'll give you that." **_Naruto smiled._ "_Wow. That almost sounded like a complement." _**Kyuubi grunted.** "**Don't expect it to often." **_Naruto shrugged._ He felt his mind slipping back to reality. Some one was shaking him, quite roughly.

"Yo, dobe. Wake up, we're almost there.", Sasuke's annoyed voice said, breaking through the picture of Kyubbi before him. The forest reappeared, along with Sakura's face, which was pretty close to his. Naruto jumped back in surprise, crashing into Kakashi. Both hurtled to the ground, sprawling across the moss-covered ground.

"Sorry Kakashi.", Naruto mumbled, picking himself off the forest floor. He brushed off the leaves and twigs that covered his clothes.

"Damn boy, you're heavy. Lay off the ramen a little, shave a few pounds." Kakashi grumbled. Naruto gave him a look that meant 'You've gotta be kidding me' and walked towards the retreating figures of the rest of the group. The six stepped out of the shadowing forest into a large field, much like the one where the well had spit them out. The boy had stopped in the center and placed the girl carefully on the ground. Walking a few steps away from the group, he took a stance where his hands were out in front of him, his palms facing the forward. Taking a deep breath, his eyes squinted in concentration. A blue-like aura emitted from his hands, somewhat familiar to the four ninja, sort of like a primitive chakra…

"What's he doing?", Naruto whispered. Sakura shrugged, completely clueless. The boy furrowed his brow in obvious strain, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Just as Naruto was about to intervene, the air around the boy started to twist and shake. Suddenly, to the shinobi's surprise, the air disintegrated before them, reveling a rather large house. Bustling around it were many people, all dressed in armor much like the boy's and girl's. Some raised there heads and waved to the boy. Others stared curiously at the newcomers before going back to their work. The boy picked the girl up again and motioned to the four ninja. He stepped through the little hole and strode quickly to the house. Warily, the ninja followed, immensely interested by the whole thing. As soon as they were through, the hole sealed itself up again, blocking out the forest behind them. Instead, there was a hazy whiteness, with blurry images swimming in it.

"**Cool.", Kyuubi commented. **Naruto smirked. Stepping into the house, the ninja kicked their shoes off and trailed after the boy into a small room, where the boy laid the girl on a mat and covered her with a blanket. He reached in a drawer in the corner and pulled out a small drawstring bag. He removed a small black pill out and dropped it in the girl's mouth. "Here you go Kaiya. That should ease the pain.", the boy whispered, stroking her hair tenderly. Sakura raised her eyebrows in amusement, sensing the strong vibe between the two. They crept out quietly, the boy motioning them towards a closed door. He opened it in a smooth motion, revealing three other people, dressed in the same manner the boy and girl were. There were two boys and a girl. They glanced up when the group entered the room, surprise and interest lighting up on their faces. The boy sat at the head of the table and stared at each in turn.

One of the boy's said, "So, what's with them?", pointing to the ninja. He raised his eyebrows, searching the boy's face for an explaination.

The girl shook her head. "I hope you haven't done anything rash by bringing them here."

"I haven't done anything wrong. They will help us in our quest.", the first boy said, smiling a crooked grin. The three's eyes sparking in amusement.

"What on earth are you talking about, Hiraku?", the oldest-looking boy laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. The boy named Hiraku pointed back at the four very confused ninja.

"_They _are the prophecy!!", Hiraku shouted, a glint of success in his eyes. The three shifted their gaze to the shinobi and looked at them skeptically.

Naruto smiled and said, "Yo!" Sakura smacked him in the head and Sasuke shook his head, throughly annoyed by the knuckle-headed ninja.

"Dobe", he muttered. Naruto turned to glare at him, his eyes momentarily flashing red, but just as quickly turning back to thier original shade of sapphire blue.

"You wanna try that again, teme?", he seethed through his teeth, getting in Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked.

"Sure. D-o-b-e, dobe!", he replied, his voice getting louder as he talked. Naruto pounced, sending him to the ground. The two started wrestling, knocking into walls and furniture. Sakura joined the brawl, trying to pry the two boys apart. Kakashi buried his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed by his students at this point. He smiled apologetically and walked over to where the three were quarrelling in a ball. Diving his hands in, he pulled out Sasuke and Naruto, holding them at arms-width apart. The two tried to reach each other across the gape, still trying to get a piece of the other. Sakura peeled herself off the ground and cuffed both boys in the head.

Hiraku smacked his forehead, a major headache developing. He stood up quickly and paced around the table. "Do you remember the prophecy?", he asked, staring each of the teens sitting at the table in the eye. When he didn't get an answer, he sighed and recited, "When the war reaches its climax, four brave, but strange, warriors will arrive from the depths of the forbidden well. Though they look weak and ignorant, I'm sure they are really strong and courageous, and will lead the good out of this time of pain and blood-shed."

One boy jumped skillfully to his feet and glided over to where Hiraku waited confidently. He glared at Hiraku, straight in the face. After a moment of silence and anticipation, the older boy cracked a smile. "I believe you, Hiraku. They might not look like much yet, but I'm sure they will show much strength in the heat of battle.", he laughed, turning back to face the other grinning teens. Hiraku smirked too, thoroughly please with himself. He settled next to the girl, relaxed. "First matter of business, what happened to Kaiya?", the boy asked.

Hiraku's expression turned cold and he muttered, "While we were patrolling, one of the Muromachi warriors jumped us. During the fight, he got around Kaiya's defense and knocked her out. I trailed him all the way to Riado. I accidentally mistook him for the enemy.", pointing to Naruto.

"Yah, I'll say. You slammed into me like you were trying to ram right through me.", he mumbled, rubbing is chest.

Hiraku smiled feebly. "Heh, it felt like I had run into a wall of bricks. Well, after that whole thing, I brought her back here, along with these guys. I overheard them talking about the ancient well, over by Kuriana Forest.", he stated. The three's eyes widened in silent shock and glanced towards the four. Shifting uncomfortably beneath their searching gaze, Sakura smiled weakly in rebuttal. The oldest returned her grin and walked over to them. He was about 17 or so, with light green hair and piercing dark green eyes. He wore much like the others wore, but his was, can you guess, a forest green with hazy black armor covering his shoulders, knees, and chest. Just like the others. _"Seems to like green a lot", Naruto commented. _**"Hm, yes, very much so.", Kyuubi replied.**

"My name is Ishiko, and I am the oldest member in the Kamakura Five. I know you probably don't understand much yet, but all will be explained shortly.", he said, his voice soft and comforting. He turned back towards the three waiting warriors and motioned to the four to sit. Ishiko nodded towards the girl on his left side. "This Aylia, the second oldest in our organization. She's 16, and Kaiya's older sister." Aylia tilted her head in acknowledgement. She had wavy, flowing blonde hair, falling down to her shoulder blades. She had light red eyes that looked like one gaze could tear you to shreds. She wore a slim-fitting black shirt and capri-like black pants. Blood red armor was strapped tightly to her body, in the same style as Ishiko. She offered a small smile in reply, but she didn't speak a word. _"Quiet, isn't she?", Naruto commented. _**"Yes, yes indeed.", Kyuubi answered.**

"You've already meet Hiraku, the third oldest, who's your age.", Ishiko laughed. Hiraku grinned, his pale grey eyes shining. Ishiko motioned to the boy sitting at his right. "And this is Masuru. He's 13, a little older then Kaiya, and the fourth oldest. You'll have to meet her later.", he said. Masuru smirked. He had charcoal black eyes, gleaming like coal. He had shaggy black hair that almost fell over his eyes, and he wore a dark blue shirt, similar to Sasuke's old shirt, and dark brown pants, the same color as the forest's floor. He had indigo armor secured tightly to his body in the same fashion as everyone else.

"It's good to meet you all. I'm Kakashi, leader of this squad.", Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled his foxy grin and shouted, "Hey, I'm Naruto!".

"Or, also known as the number one hyper-active knuckle-headed ninja. Hi, I'm Sakura.", Sakura said, laughing inwardly at the now scowling blond. Sasuke just grunted.

Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration and said, "That's Sasuke. Don't expect him to talk much.", Naruto muttered, glowering at the raven-haired boy. Ishiko nodded and faced Kakashi.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do.", he said. Kakashi smirked.

"That would be helpful.", the jounin replied. Ishiko nodded, sighing, as if it was going to be painful. And in some ways, it was going to be. _But they need to know, if they plan to help us save us all._

**Pronunceations & Descriptons**

Ishiko (e-she-ko) forest green w/ black armor

Aylia (ah-lee-a) black shirt, black pants w/ blood red armor

Hiraku (her-ah-ku) brown shirt, dark brown pants w/ black armor

Masuru (ma-sur-ou) dark blue shirt with black pants, indigo armor

Kaiya (ki-ay-a) purple shirt, grey pants w/ fishnet bottoms, light purple armor

**First Copy: **May 2, 2008

**Edited Copy: **May 20, 2008

* * *


	7. Tale from Ancient Times

********

Tale from Ancient Times

Normal monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsus

**_Kyuubi's Thought's/Summoning_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"It all began 1000 years ago, when this horrible war started.", Ishiko started. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _More then 1000 years of war? How terrible!_ "There were two major clans in Japan at the time, the Kamakura clan and the Muromachi clan. They were both lead by mighty and powerful men, feared by all. The Kamakura's leader was Taisho and the Muromachi's leader was Showa. Showa and Taisho were good friends and got together often, to discuss clan matters and to play their favorite game, Meiji. One day, while they were in the middle of a game, Showa announced to Taisho that he had been having these ideas of world conquest. He had dreamt that if the Kamakura clan and the Muromachi clan united, that they could take over the world, and be tyrants. Taisho was appalled and vowed that he would never join with him for such dastardly plans. Showa swore to Taisho that he would not care out with the plan as long as the truce between the two clans remained. Taisho agreed and left. But what he didn't know was that Showa was lying through his teeth. He was going to have world conquest, and he would smite anyone that stood in his way.", Ishiko explained, pain beginning to draw in his eyes. The ninja leaned forward in anticipation and Naruto nodded to Ishiko in encouragement.

"Taisho was traveling to the northern part of Japan, going to a meeting with a smaller clan's leader to ask for an alliance. He felt that Showa wasn't completely over his plans, and he was preparing for the worst. When they were only two days from their destination, Showa and a squad of his most elite warriors snuck up on their unsuspecting camp. Showa planned to forcibly convince Taisho to join him, or suffer the consequences. For he had Taisho's weakness, cradled in his arms. Taisho's only son, Azuchi, was Showa's way to have Kamakura's leader in his grasp. He had mercilessly slain Taisho's wife to get to him, and was prepared to do anything to accomplish this mission's goal. Silently, he killed off every guard before making his way to Taisho's tent. By this time, Taisho had awakened, and was waiting for Showa to strike. When Showa finally appeared, Taisho readied to spring, but stopped short when he saw Azuchi firmly in Showa's clutches. Taisho knew that this meant his wife was dead, and he was filled with rage, a rage he had never felt before. He swiped his son away, carefully resting him on the ground. He fought Showa with all he had, but it wasn't enough. Showa had managed to find an Edo, a fruit that if eaten, puts you in terrible pain for three days. And if you survive it, then you become immortal. Showa was now out of Taisho's grasp, and they both knew it. So, with Taisho's last ounce of strength, he gave his son the rest of his spirit, with a technique pasted down from their ancestors. This would make him immortal. Then he transported him away, to his sister in a faraway land. Attached to him was a note, shakily written, giving his sister instructions on what to do. And with that last task done, Taisho, the great leader, perished at the hands of Showa."

"Feeling so victorious with his win, Showa forgot completely about the baby, and didn't give him much thought. He killed off the rest of the Kamakura clan, weak without a leader, and went on to make his army thrive. Years after Taisho's demise, Showa traveled to a sacred temple on the eastern coast. Here, all answers for his questions lie. In an underground cavern, he stole information that would insure him world domination, but to do so, he would have to wait 1000 years, for the planets to align. Once that happened, he would be capable of unleashing a great ghost army, one that was almost indestructible. Only then would he be unstoppable.", Ishiko finished, his voice grave. Silence surrounded the table, everyone deep in their own thoughts. _"I don't get what this has to do with why we're here.", Naruto stated, totally clueless. _**Kyuubi sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are so stupid. 1000 years ago is when this all happened. Now, try and remember, Ishiko said that the planets would align when?", Kyuubi questioned, waiting for Naruto to finish the sentence. **_"1000 years from when he went to the temple, which would be about…oh.", Naruto said, realization striking him. _**Kyuubi nodded. "Now, I wonder where a knuckle-head like you comes into all of this.", Kyuubi said thoughtfully. **_"Yea, me t-- hey!", Naruto yelled. _**Kyuubi chuckled, amused by Naruto's naive ness. **

"So, if Showa ate the Edo, making him immortal, he's still around now, leading this onslaught?", Kakashi questioned.

Ishiko nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yes. But he has changed his name, calling himself Tigerstar." Sakura's head snapped up. _That name, that's what the man had said to the girl before she perished. He said, "This is what happens to people when you cross Tigerstar." Who was that girl anyway? Her face wasn't very focused…_

"So as you see, it's almost time for his army to arise and take over this world, which if he succeeds, will affect your world in the long run.", Hiraku explained, his expression clouded with anger. Naruto nodded, on the same page now.

"So, where do we come into this? What's this prophecy about?", Naruto asked.

Ishiko smiled and replied, "Azuchi didn't last as long as Taisho had planned. He grew to about 30, and took lead of as many supporters he could find. He stormed Showa's camp, set on destroying the man that had killed his parents, and his clan. But he underestimated the Edo's power. He figured that a sword is a sword, and that it would pierce through even an immortal man's chest, causing his to bleed to death. That was his greatest mistake, and it cost him his life. When he was going for a death blow, when the sword came into contact with Showa's chest, it bounced off like he was made of stone. Azuchi was bewildered, and terrified. Showa then pulled out his own sword, and used the technique he had acquired over the years. The name of this move, no one recalls, but it is one to be feared. For even though Azuchi was immortal, with this skill, it sliced through his like he was paper. And with that, the world's only hope died at the hands of a tyrant. Or so they thought."

"Azuchi hadn't left the world without having a wife or children. He had raised a son and a daughter, both aware of their past heritage. When news of their father's death reached them, the daughter and wife grieved, unlike his son, Heian, who plotted for his father's revenge. But he went about it a completely different way then Azuchi had. He did not seek to become immortal, but he trained vigorously to become a skilled warrior. While his father gathered an army, he settled down with a wife and had three sons, who he taught everything he knew about combat and weaponry. And he died, telling his sons to pass on the information he had given them. So they did, for hundreds of years, until the line of sons ended, some many years ago.", Ishiko explained, staring at Naruto with a quizzical look.

"So, if there are still some of the sons that know this, then why don't you contact them and ask them for help?", Sasuke asked, speaking for the first time in a long while. Ishiko sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "That's the problem. Tigerstar thought of all that, and killed off the sons and their families, along with all their secrets. But, one of the son's wives managed to get away undetected. She eventually remarried, but to protect the new line of children she had, she did not tell them any of the information she had learned from her past husband. Instead, she wrote it all down and gave it to her oldest son, telling him never to open it, but to guard it closely. She demanded that he passed it down his line, until it got to her 100th grandson. When he asked her why, all she said was, 'Taisho has foreseen. He came to me in a dream, and said the one that will end this horrible tragedy is one that will not be born for many a year away. And until then, the knowledge in that scroll must never be read, or it will be death to us all. But it is the prophecy. One will come, and he, along with his comrades, will save the world.' And her son obeyed, passing it down until it got to the 99th grandson. But, unfortunately, he died before he could give it to his son.", Ishiko said, sorrow creeping into his voice. The four ninja waited expectantly for the teen to finish, but it seemed as if he had stopped.

"So, then what? Who's the 100th grandson?", Naruto asked. Ishiko glanced up, directly at Naruto.

"Did you ever meet your parents, Naruto?", Ishiko asked. Naruto flinched and his eyes turned grave.

"No", he whispered, the pain and depression visible in his gaze.

"They died when you were young?", Ishiko questioned again. Naruto didn't speak, but the hurt in his expression was enough to tell them, 'yes'. Ishiko nodded and sighed. "The 100th grandson, is you, Naruto.", Ishiko deadpanned. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Sakura, Kakashi, and even Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"S-seriously? You've gotta be kidding me! Are you sure? There coulda been a mistake!!", Naruto sputtered, shock spread across his face.

Ishiko shook his head. "There is no mistake. You and your friends are the prophecy, the ones we've been waiting for. But, the prophecy clearly states, that without you, the prophecy will fail, and the world will pludge into darkness.", he replied solemly.

Naruto fell back on to the floor and muttered, "Wow, to think someone's actually been waiting for _me_." _Everyone has always wanted me to just disappear, but these people have _wanted _me to show up. _**"Well, isn't that a nice turn in things, isn't it?", Kyuubi** **yawned, the excitment in Naruto's emotions awakwning him. **_Naruto nodded in agreement._

"You guys are our only hope at this point. We have an army at the ready, but without your help, we will surely lose.", Masuru stated. The four took all this in, new questions bubbling up in their minds.

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say, we'll help with whatever we can.", Kakashi said after a short period of silence. Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement and Sasuke grunted. Ishiko nodded back in acknowledgement and Hiraku smiled from ear to ear.

"I know there is still much we need to explain, but now is not the time.", Masuru said, hopping to his feet.

"I agree. We need some time to grasp this much, especially Naruto. He can be a little slow.", Kakashi commented. Sakura laughed quietly, shooting a glance at the blond.

Said shinobi just scowled and muttered, "Am not." The group chuckled and headed towards the door. They filed out into the quiet and long hallway. Hiraku retreated off in the direction of Kaiya's room, most likely going to check on her. Ishiko and Masuru walked over to a small door, which when opened showed the outside of the house. Aylia motioned for them to follow, leading them to a flight of stairs that wound upward. Approaching the top, she pointed to four doors, two on each side of the hallway.

"Those are the rooms where you'll be sleeping. The evening meal will be shortly.", she said quietly, retreating down the stairs. Kakashi shot a glance at Naruto, saying 'what's with her?'. Naruto only shrugged in response and opened the door to the closest room near him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi peered over his shoulder into the room. It was rather large, the size of an average family's living room. There was a small window on the wall to the far side, showing a view of the working warriors below. Underneath the window was a mat, about 6 inches thick, with a heavy quilt draped over it. Naruto walked over to the far side where two double doors stood. He slid them open to reveal a space where clothes and weapons would go, including a shelf where someone could hang a sword. In three of the corners, a chair stood, facing inward. Along one side of a wall, a crudely-made couch, covered with worn cloth. A large bookshelf was shoved between the couch and the wall, filled with history, fictional stories, weapon advice and instructions, and many more topics.

"Wow", Kakashi muttered. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. They headed off in a hurry to check out their own rooms. Exhausted, Naruto stubbled over to the mattress, collapsed heavily and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Impossible Revealed**

--Kyubbi-Kitsune--

**First Copy: **May 4, 2008

**Edited Copy: **May 20, 2008


	8. The Impossible Proven

**The Impossible Proven**

Jutsu

Normal monologue

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto heard a voice calling his name and a gentle nudging, shaking him from la-la land. He opened his eyes groggily and looking up to see Sakura kneeling by his bedside. "Come on, get up. Food's done.", she said. Naruto groaned and peeled himself of the mattress. Trudging slowly behind Sakura, Naruto made his way down the stairs and into a large dining room. There were many tables, all filled with warriors chowing down on what looked like stew. Sakura led him to a table at the head of the room where Ishiko, Masuru, Aylia, Hiraku, Sasuke, and Kakashi were sitting, laughing at some unheard joke. Even Sasuke looked like he was enjoying himself, which was very shocking. Naruto plopped onto the floor in-between Sakura and Hiraku. He smiled tiredly in greeting to the table of people and picked up a wooden spoon. He ducked it into the bowl and began to eat silently. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at him in amazement.

"Wha?", Naruto asked, hoarsely swallowing his mouthful of warm both.

"Your…not complaining about how there's not any ramen.", Kakashi said incredulously.

"And…you're eating like a normal human being.", Sakura commented. Naruto just shrugged in return. **"They have a point, you **_**are**_** acting quite out of character.", Kyuubi added. **_Naruto just sighed. "I don't know, I just feel that if I'm the fate of the world, I'll have to act a little more mature." _**Kyuubi grinned. "A change that is long overdue.", he laughed. **_Naruto scowled. _As they finished eating, Ishiko asked, "So, tell us about yourselves." The four exchanged glances of indecision. Naruto mouthed, 'What harm will it do?'.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Where we come from is a place called Konaha, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's the main village in a nation called the Land of Fire, the biggest and most powerful of all the nations."

"Why is it called the Land of Fire? Is the land itself set aflame?", Hiraku interrupted, a curious and skeptical expression across his face. Kakashi chuckled behind the mask, amused.

"No, it's because it's oriented towards the element of fire, and the weather is usually warmer and hotter then the surrounding countries.", Sakura recited, giggling at the boy's question. Hiraku nodded, but hints of confusion still remained on his face.

"Each country has their own warriors, shinobi or kunochi, which are words for male and female ninja. To symbolize their status, they wear headbands with their country's emblem on them.", Naruto said, readjusting his headband as he spoke.

"There are different kinds of ninja, ranging from trackers to assassins, or to medics, like myself.", Sakura said, smiling proudly.

"There are three different attacks a ninja uses, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Taijutsu is the use of marital arts, or hand to hand combat. Genjutsu is the use of illusions to confuse the enemy and leave an opening for the death blow. Lastly, ninjutsu is where a ninja uses chakra to create techniques, or jutsu, to take down an enemy. There can vary from creating clones of yourself or summoning up animals that you signed a contract with.", Sasuke added nonchalantly.

"In each main hidden village, there is one top ninja, the best of the best that lead the village, called a Kage, the beginning suffix changing with each Nartion. Our current leader, known as the Hokage, is a woman named Tsunade.", Kakashi explained.

"She's really strong and sorta old, but you can't tell from just looking at her. She uses a technique to make herself look younger.", Naruto made a face, remembering the day Tsunade showed up. At first, men came from all over, practically drooling over the young-looking kunochi. But soon they learned the real truth…that she was actually 50 years old! Visits from young shinobi ceased, only coming on business instead of pleasure. "And I'm going to become her successor one day. I _will_ be the next Hokage!", Naruto added, finishing grandly.

Hiraku, Ishiko, Aylia, and Masuru stared blankly at the four ninja before bursting out laughing. "What? What's so funny?", Naruto asked.

"T-t-that's impossible! Creating clones of yourself? shooting fireballs? Doing all of this with an aura from you bodies called shakra?!", Hiraku laughed.

"It's chakra.", Naruto muttered, crossing his arms and a deep scowl developing on his face. Ishiko calmed himself down, breathing deeply, but the smile never completely left his expression.

"I apologize for our behavior, but seriously, the _real_ story would be great. I mean, you _actually _expect us to believe, that people like yourselves are running around with that type of power daily?", he said, his voice cracking from laughter. Another round of cackles erupted from the four, who were now almost in tears. Naruto stood up abruptly, and the giggles ceased immediately. His expression was hard and determined. He glanced at Sasuke and the raven-haired boy nodded in understanding.

He too stood up and said, "Follow us." Still laughing, the four scurried after the two shinobi. They walked over to the furthest corner of the secluded area, away from the warriors' activities. Naruto signaled for the four to stop, motioning for Sasuke to keep walking with him. Kakashi and Sakura ran up behind then, skidding to a stop. Ishiko came and stood next to Kakashi.

"What's with Naruto? He seems pissed off all of a sudden.", he whispered, staring at the blond. Said boy was know standing in solitude, eyes closed, focusing all his power for the show.

"You just told him that his dream is a myth. I could have told you he wasn't going to take it lightly.", Kakashi muttered back. Ishiko glanced back at teen, eyes curious.

"I still don't believe it.", he mumbled, but he watched with a glow in his eyes, staring eagerly at the two silent shinobi.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to face each other, smirks on both their faces. The two stood quietly for a time, adjusting all their senses on the other. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he formed a fast string of hand seals. The four's eyes widened in curiosity, amazed by his speed. Finishing his last seal, Sasuke pounced in the air and shouted, "Katon! Ryūka no Jutsu!" A giant fire dragon erupted out of the boy's mouth, hurting towards the still unmoving blond. The four's eyes flew from shock to fear. They had never seen such a thing before, and now it was headed straight for their newly found friend.

Just as the dragon was about to hit, Naruto's hands whipped through a set of hand seals of his own and he yelled in return, "Suiton! Suijinheki!" A wall of water sprang up in front of the blond, shielding him from the fiery dragon's wrath. The stream of fire evaporated on contact, but Sasuke had improvised, not expecting for the dragon to actually hit it's target. Through the water wall emerged three large shuriken, spinning towards Naruto. He dodged skillfully out of the way, jumping into the air. One followed him up, targeting his head. _A clone shuriken, huh? That is so genin year. _Naruto smirked in total confidence and formed his infamous cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared in a poof of smoke, gripped his arm, and hurtled him out of the shuriken's path. The projectile slammed into the clone, dispersing it. Naruto landed next Hiraku, who jumped back in surprise and terror.

"So, what you said was all true?", Ishiko whispered, clearly shaken by the boy's preformance. The other three too took a steo backwards, feeling amazed, interested, and slightly fearful as they let the scene that had just unraveled before them sink in.

"Every word.", Kakashi replied. Masuru shook his head unbelievingly.

"Incredible.", he gasped. Sasuke approached the group, a satisfied smirk streched across his face. Sakura exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. _I thought the two would take advantage of the situation and go for the kill. Glad I was wrong. _

"Is that all you two know?", Hiraku asked, amazment and admiration clouding his eyes. "Hell no, we know _way_ more then that. You should see us when we really want to kill somebody.", Naruto answered, his regular goofy grin back on his face.

"Good. I'm sure your powers will be quite helpful in the future battles. Now, for some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.", Ishiko said, heading back towards the house. The rest followed after him, Sasuke and Naruto taking up the rear.

"You've learned some new tricks while I was gone.", Sasuke commented. He was truly surprised at his comrades strength, much amazed that the blond had learned an element that was not his affinity. He himself had been sentenced to work on his natural elements before he was allowed to even touch a scroll on another element. _So in someways, the dobe is actually better then me. _Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, clearly jealous that his rival had learned more in the four year time he had been away.

Naruto nodded and added, "So have you." The two walked in silence the rest of the way, each brodding in their own thoughts. Because of the late time, everyone retreated to their rooms, all eager for a good night's sleep, wanting the alone time to accept all the new information that had been thrown at them that day. Because of the sleep Naruto had gained early that day, he lay down on his cot and stared at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts.

**Sakura's Dream--**

_Sakura crouched on a low tree limb, staring at the back of a girl. Blond hair ran down her back like a waterfall and her dark grey eyes scoured the trees surrounding the clearing she stood in. "What's she doing here?", Sakura thought, staring at her comrade. Suddenly, men clad in black jumpsuits with billowing red ribbons tied around their waists. "Wait, if seen them before. I've seen __all__ of this before. This is my dream, from a while ago!", Sakura exclaimed, terror ciezing her mind. The men pounced, just as they had last time. The scenes repeated on the same line as they had in her last dream, even the ending, to Sakura's pain. As she watched the arrow fire, Sakura tried to move, to block her friend's oncoming death. But her feet were planted, she couldn't move. She opened her mouth to heed warning, but no words escaped. She watched in silent horror as her new friend, perished before her eyes. Tears welled, threatening to fall. "You cannot change the future, no matter how hard you try.", a dark voice muttered. Sakura gasped, for the voice sounded evil, horrific, and terrifing. Thankfully, the horrible vision of the dying girl faded from her mind, leaving her to float endlessly in the black abyss._

**End Sakura's Dream--**

Sakura awoke, almost falling off her matteress, breathing hard. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks, falling at a rapid pace. She glanced wildly around the room, as if looking for the man that had haunted her dreams for the second time in 3 days. _I…recognized the girl's face this time. It…it was…Aylia. _A soft, but pained whimper escaped from between her lips. She curled her knees up to her chest, and quietly awaited dawn's first light.

* * *

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Jutsu – A large fire dragon is sent from the user's mouth towards the enemy. Even if the target moves, the fire will follow.

Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Release: Water Encampment Wall – A water wall that draws moisture from the ground or nearby bodies of water. Creates a wall of water the circles the user, protecting them from fire jutsus.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu – A forbidden jutsu that Naruto got his hands on by stealing a scroll from the Hokage's Tower. Creates a solid clone, instead of an illusion, that will not dispel until hit rather hard, or hit repeatedly.

**Next Chapter: Enemy Lines**


	9. Enemy Lines

**Enemy Lines**

_Thoughts _

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

Normal Monologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in a tranquil silence that comes along only so often. And he was really enjoying it too, but it wasn't to last.

**SPLASH!!**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?", Naruto hollered, jumping quickly to his feet, kunai at the ready. He was drenched in water and not too happy about it either.

"Chill dobe, we're not being attacked.", a dark, annoyed voice muttered from behind. Instantly, the blonde's guard fell, along with his face.

"What the hell was that for, teme?", he spat, whipping around to confront the raven-haired teen. Sasuke smirked and waved a now empty; and still dripping, water bucket.

"Time to wake up, warrior's meeting.", he stated simply. Naruto just grunted in reply and strode out the door, mumbling unidentifiable words. Taking the stairs two at a time, Naruto quickly walked towards the room he had met all the others only a few short days ago. Not much had happened during the period in-between, no surprise attacks, no moves forward, nothing. He hadn't even _heard _about any information about the front line, and the shinobi was looking for action. Hopefully this meeting would show some interest.

Carefully and quietly, Naruto entered the room and took a seat next to Hiraku and Sakura. While Hiraku laughed softly under his breath, Sakura gave him a look of pure confusion.

"Don't ask.", Naruto muttered just as she was about to question her thoughts out loud. Seeing the blonde's frustration, Hiraku burst into a fit of laughter, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. About to make a snide remark, Naruto growled, "Don't comment either."

At that moment, Sasuke appeared, a smirk still showing on his face. Calmly, he sat across from the fuming blond and just continued to smile.

"Ok, now that we're all here, distractions and all-", Ishiko started, only to be interrupted by a disgruntled sigh from the knuckle-headed ninja. Sakura delivered a swift, but sharp jab to his head, commanding silence. "If we're all through, I'd like to continue.", Ishiko said, a slight look of impatience crossing his expression. Sakura nodded with a smile in return. Ishiko let out an exasperated sigh.

"As I was saying, the enemy has made a move on our lines with interest of pushing our boarders back. As of now, they do not know where our hiding place resides, but if we allow them to reach any farther into our land, they will surly stumble across it.", he began, a look of seriousness glued on his face. Naruto's head perked up the moment he heard the words 'enemy', and he now tuned in with interest and enthusiasm.

"Now, although there haven't been many signs of an assault from Tigerstar and his troops, but I can assure you, expect the unexpected with him." Ishiko added, glancing at all the warriors seated around the table in turn.

"So, what do you propose we do?", Hiraku asked, his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"I say we jump 'um, that way we can get them before they get us.", Masuru shot, a gleam of excitement shining in his eyes. Ishiko sent him a stern look before turning to face the rest of the group again.

"He does raise a good point, but the idea is rash and most likely wouldn't work. Tigerstar has more forces then we do, and you know it, Masuru. Taking all of our best warriors into a pointless battle would prove fatal to our side.", Aylia stated wisely. The four shinobi stared at her in awe, seeing as they hadn't heard her say more then a couple words at a time since they'd arrived.

"Right. So, I propose that Sasuke, Naruto, and Hiraku go.", Ishiko said, leaning in. Said three boys shot him looks of disbelief.

"With all due respect Ishiko, but I am _not _weak. I will not say the same about those two, but I think I am much more valuable then that.", Sasuke stated calmly while directing his finger at the two remaining teens.

"HEY! I AM NOT WEAK!", both shouted in unison, hopping to their feet. A glaring competition broke out between the three, Naruto & Hiraku vs. Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura tensed, prepared to intervene a quarrel that looked to be imminent.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. I wasn't saying that any of you are weak by sending you on this mission. But you three are the quickest out of all of us, and speed will be the key to ensure success on this patrol.", Ishiko explained, trying to calm the three steaming warriors.

"So, the mission is basically checking out our borders, making sure no Muromachi are on our lands?", Hiraku asked, slowly regaining his posture and seating himself down. The eldest warrior nodded.

"Technically, yes. I would rather avoid a fight for now, and the best way to do that is for someone to scope out the area without being detected. Hiraku, you are an obvious choice for that because speed is your best quality. Naruto and Sasuke, you say you're shinobi, specialized to do these things, so you two are also the apparent selection as well.", Ishiko added. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hiraku exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me.", Naruto replied nonchalantly. Hiraku nodded in agreement and Sasuke added the usual 'hmph'. Ishiko smiled in contentment. He untied a strap on his upper shoulder and a small scroll slid out of the leather pocket. With a swift, fluid movement, he whipped it open; revealing a map much like Kakashi's, but this one was much more detailed.

"Our hideout is located here, in the southern section of Kuriana Forest.", Masuru motioned, pointing to a navy blue dot in the bottom left corner of the worn paper. He then skimmed over to a red speck on the top right corner of the map. "That is the Muromachi's current camp. But the hideout we want you to attack is over on our boundaries, right here.", Masuru continued, pointing to the center of the map where a line was sketched. By the eraser marks surrounding the stroke, you could tell that the borders had changed many times for both sides.

"The camp is around the northern edge, and from what our lookout has said, there is about 30 men, plus a commander. I trust that you guys will be able to get in and out without being detected." Ishiko said, circling an area surrounded by a dense wall of trees. Or at least, that's what it looked like on the map.

"Northern edge. 30 men. Don't get spotted. Got it.", Naruto whispered.

"You need to pull out now if you wish to make it there by tomorrow.", Aylia murmured. Ishiko nodded in contract.

"So we need you to pack up and get out of here.", Masuru finished, a small smile on his face. The three nodded and abruptly stood up, heading towards their rooms.

**A Few Minutes Later—**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hiraku stood at the gate between their hidden fortress and the outside world. Sharing a knowing stare, and with a nod, Hiraku used the unknown aura once again. A small hole was formed in the swirling wall, just big enough to fit one man at a time. Quickly, the three filed out and the two shinobi took to the trees, while Hiraku ran swiftly along the forest floor. Behind them, the wispy entrance closed, concealing their hideout from the rest of the world.

* * *

_Italics: Naruto _/_ **Bold:Sasuke**_ / Underlined: Hiraku

--

_Emo, this is #1 Ninja, over._

**I am NOT Emo!**

_Are too!_

**Am not!**

Guys! Knock it off before we're spotted, or in this case, heard.

**Hmph.**

_Ok, I'm in position._

Good Naruto, same with me. Sasuke?

**Yeah, yeah.**

_Alright Chicken-Ass Hair, move in!_

**Got it, Dead Last**

_Hey!_

Ugh, these two…

* * *

Naruto crouched on a low branch in an old sycamore. From his point, he could just see Hiraku, who was carefully concealed behind to very large shrubs. He knew Sasuke was on another tree about 30 meters away to his right, but the blond couldn't spot him from this angle.

A little was forward was their target, the Muromachi clan's base. It wasn't anything special, made up of only large crimson tents. Not much to protect them from an attack. Then again, they probably weren't expecting one.

"Doesn't look like much.", Naruto murmured into the mike lingering my his chin.

"Well, this isn't the whole army, only a small fraction of it really.", Hiraku whispered in return. Naruto nodded, scoping out the enemy campsite.

"Not much of a base, huh?", Sasuke added.

"No, not really. But they don't plan on staying here long. My guess is they are going to try and find our base.", Hiraku replied. Naruto could tell my the sound of his voice that a smug grin was spreading across his face.

"Good luck with that.", Sasuke commented. Naruto glanced around, taking in the site for information. There were many men walking casually around the place. They were all dressed in gleaming charcoal armor with a red drop-shaped symbol on their backs.

"The blood drop is the Muromachi clan's symbol. In former years, it used to be the moon, but after years of widespread bloodshed, Tigerstar decided to change it. That way, when people see his emblem, they will cower in fear.", Hiraku explained in a hushed voice. "He calls himself the King Of Blood. Most others just call him Red Moon, in combination of the moon and the blood drop. But no matter what you call him, it does not change what he is, or what he's doing.", Hiraku added, a tone of disgrace and hatred seeping into his voice.

"So, what exactly is he striving to do?", Naruto asked.

"We know he wants world domination, but he must have side goals to reach that. Our guess is he plans to wipe out the rest of the Kamakura clan. And probably force all the people in this land to become his slaves. Beyond that we have no idea though.", Hiraku said.

"So, basically he's a tyrant.", Sasuke deciphered.

"No, he's not just a tyrant, he's a tyrant king.", Naruto whispered in realization.

"What's the difference?", Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, aren't they like the same thing?", Hiraku added. Naruto shook his head, but then realized they couldn't see him.

"Almost, but there's a distinction. A tyrant only controls a small army and usually only looks for domination in maybe a city, or a Nation. Most of the time, they don't kill for the hell of it, only if someone resists. They aren't cold blood killers, a better description would be…violent persuaders. Now, a tyrant king, is different in a couple ways. Whereas a tyrant would look to take over just a small part, a tyrant king searches for something more, usually an entire continent, or even the whole world. They kill for fun, persuasion, and to show others just how powerful they really are. They are in every sense of the words cold blooded killers. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want, and not even innocent civilians are safe with them around.", Naruto explained wisely, all the while carefully studying the warriors. The line was quiet, the only sound being the soft buzz of the battery running. "What?", Naruto questioned after a minute of silence.

"I never knew there was a difference. This changes a lot.", Hiraku whispered seriously.

"I just can't believe the dobe knew something I didn't. When did you learn all this?", Sasuke asked, obviously steaming. Naruto smiled, proud he held something over the Uchiha.

"It was while Ero-sennin and I were out on our three year training journey. We were in the Bird Country and one of the governors had assassinated their ruler and was trying to gain his spot. He killed only a few people, but he was planning to blow up a busy square during a festival to show just how mighty he really was.", Naruto said.

"I heard about that from Orochimaru. He was killed while he was setting up the bomb. Wasn't he defeated in front of the entire crowd?", Sasuke asked.

"Yup.", Naruto stated simply.

"Who beat the guy? I heard he was called Yellow Sparks, cause he was almost as fast as the Yondaime himself.", Sasuke asked, genuinely curious. Naruto smirked.

"Huh, didn't know they'd give me a nickname.", Naruto replied, obviously pleased the locals had seen him as an important figure.

"W-what! That was you?!", Sasuke shouted, the mike practically shaking. Naruto clutched his ear, waiting for the shrill ringing to die down.

"Jealous?", Naruto said, basking in his glow of pride for as long as possible.

"Psh, of course not dobe.", Sasuke growled in reply, but the tone of jealousy was completely noticeable.

"Um, guys? Hate to interrupt on your gloating and all, but we have a mission.", Hiraku stated. Naruto had almost forgotten and decided to tune back into the problem at hand. Besides, he could always rub it in Sasuke's face later.

"Ok, so now what?", Sasuke asked.

"Well, we're here to spy, gather information.", Hiraku recited.

"Got it.", the two shinobi answered in unison.

**1 Hour Later—**

"This…is…boring.", Naruto muttered. He was sprawled comfortably on the branch, playing with a twig. He was seeing how long he could suspend it in midair, and he could already hold it for a minute.

"We get the idea dobe. You've said a million times in the past half hour.", Sasuke replied, though he also sounded restless. Then again, he usually sounded that way.

"You're not the only one. Ishiko hasn't sent me on this lame a mission since the acceptance test.", Hiraku agreed, laying on his side and drawing pictures in the dust. He glanced lazily through the leaves at the camp. Suddenly, his expression transformed from utterly uninterested to furious. He quickly hopped to his knees and resumed the position of watching.

"What's up?", Naruto asked, stifling a yawn.

"That man.", Hiraku replied plainly, pointing with a shaking finger at a newly former band of warriors. In the center, a burly soldier stood, staring critically at each of the men in turn. He wore black armor just like the others, and it looked freshly polished. The blood symbol was printed boldly on his back, glooming like an evil omen against the glassy black surface. A scarlet sash was tied tightly around his waist, causing him too stand out in the sea of dark-colored warriors. Stubble lined along his chin, giving him a rugged look. His eyes were a dark grey, looking as if the spirit had gone right out of him. He was scowling fiercely, and he didn't look like a guy that even knew what the word 'smile' meant. But the most distinctive feature was across his right eye, a deep gouge was cut, starting from the top of his temple and ended at the bottom of his nose.

"Who is he?", Sasuke asked. Hiraku didn't answer. His body was shaking violently and the look in his eyes practically screaming killing intent.

"That…is Commander Kyoto…and also…the man the killed my mother."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Unknown Talent**


	10. Unknown Talent

**Unknown Talent**

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

Normal Monologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he stole another glance at the menacing man encircled in the warrior's round. He definitely looked like the type of guy that would kill anyone, but the outside isn't always what it seems.

"Hiraku, calm down. Think of the mission, we aren't supposed to get caught, remember?", Sasuke's voice called through the mike, attempting to cool the glowering brunette off. For a moment, it looked as if the boy hadn't heard him, but after a few seconds, the shaking receded and his quick breathing had returned to normal. Naruto exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

"My fellow warriors, the time is now!", a large, booming voice rang out amongst the silence. The three turned their attention back to the camp, and the burly man had just begun to speak. "We will take over the Kamakura's land, storm their fortress and capture those rotten kids that have messed with our plans for so long!", he continued grandly, a crazed smirk stretched across his face, revealing cracked, yellow teeth.

"Damn! Has he _ever_ heard of floss?", Naruto whispered, obviously disgusted.

"Hasn't been invented yet.", Sasuke muttered in reply. Naruto just grunted.

"But, before that, we have a matter of business to attend to. Bring out the prisoners!", Commander Kyoto bellowed. A scrawny soldier ducked into a nearby tent and then returned moments later, dragging a woman along behind him. She was chained by the hands with a thick rope and a young boy was clinging to the bottom of her dress so tightly, his knuckles were a ghostly white. The warrior brought the woman to stand in front of the commander and forced her to her knees. Kyoto grinned at her, a gleam of murderous intent shining in his eyes. He then turned his gaze to the shivering child and crouched to his level. The three in the bushes tensed, ready to spring if they had to.

Kyoto stared the kid right in the eye and held his penetrating watch. After a few seconds of this, the small child began to whimper and he tried to hide behind his mother's arm. This only got a chuckle from the commander. He abruptly stood upright and faced the crowd once more.

"Seize the boy.", he stated simply to one of his fighters. One with shoulder length blonde hair strode up and grasped the boy firmly around his waist. He hauled him over his shoulder and brought him back to stand among the line of Muromachi combatants.

"Mommy!", the child cried, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the dirt that was plastered to his cheeks. He began to kick and scream, whining for his mother.

"Ah, shut up.", the man holding him custody snarled, delivering a blow to the boy's head. This only caused him to bawl harder.

"Don't you hurt him.", the mother spat, a hardened look in her eye. Commander Kyoto smirked, amused by the display before him.

"Oh, don't you worry about your son. He will be a great addition to our army when he grows of age.", he laughed. The mother whipped her head to face the gruesome man.

"He would _never _join you. We are loyal to the Kamakura forces only!", she growled darkly. At the mentioning of his arch enemy's name, his amusement disappeared and a repulsed expression replaced it. He lashed out with his hand and struck her across the face as hard as he could. The woman fell to the ground with a sharp thud, and a small, pained cry escaped her lips. She slowly crawled back into her sitting position and glared at Kyoto straight in the face, a small trickle of blood crept from her mouth. Kyoto marched right up in front of the woman and shot her a hard, searching stare.

"I will give you one last chance, seeing as I'm so merciful. You _will _join our army.", he seethed, his patience nearing its end. The woman gave a short laugh and a confident smirk crossed her face.

"Never will I join you.", she breathed. Kyoto huffed in frustration.

"Then your choice shall seal your demise!", he hollered. In a flash, he drew a large katana from its sheath at his side. He whipped out, stopping it short at the side of the woman's neck.

"Mom!!", the boy cried again, his eyes wide with panic. Hiraku shifted in his position and stared right at Naruto. The two exchanged glances for only seconds, but the meaning behind the look explained it all. Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb while Hiraku drew his sword. Sasuke immediately understood what they were planning to do, and he too, drew a kunai.

"Prepare to die!", Kyoto screamed, rage carved into every part of his face.

"MOMMY!", the child sobbed. Kyoto's sword came down, swinging swiftly towards the woman's neck. Just as it was about to make contact…

**BOOM!!**

A cloud of smoke rose up in front of Commander Kyoto. Completely bewildered, he jumped backwards, trying to escape the unknown attack he had just seen. Through the smoke, four kunai sailed toward the commander, all of them aimed at the vital points of his body. He blocked all but one of them with his sword, the stray missing the major artery in his arm by an inch. The small blade dug through the man's armor, and buried itself deep into his flesh.

"But…how could it penetrate my armor?", Kyoto wonder out loud, gripping the kunai firmly and trying to pry it out. Wrapped around the handle of the blade was a chakra seal, giving it the effect that would make it possible to cut through any and every material. He glared back at the column of smoke rising into the sky.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself you coward!", he shouted, the need for revenge surging through him. After a minute or so, and with no reply, the smoke dissipated, revealing...

**Somewhere in the surrounding trees—**

Naruto landed with a grunt, the woman gripping his jacket fiercely. Sasuke set down right next to him, the boy cradled in his arms. Naruto released the terrified captive and Sasuke did the same.

"Mom!", the boy wept, dashing swiftly into his mother's open arms. They grasped each other tightly, breathing hard. The woman glanced up at the two shinobi and gave then a warm smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much.", she whispered, sincere gratitude glowing in her eyes. They nodded in return and Naruto offered a smile to the whimpering boy that was staring at them.

"How can I ever repay you two?", she asked.

"Ah, we don't want--wait, two?", Naruto replied, but stopping short upon realizing a very important detail. The woman nodded, confused. Naruto surveyed the clearing, searching for a hint of the brunette boy. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Damn it Hiraku!", Naruto yelled in frustration. He hopped onto a nearby tree branch and faced the direction of the clearing. Before he shot off, he glanced back at the three still on the ground.

"Sasuke, get them somewhere safe.", Naruto demanded quickly before dashing off with chakra enhanced feet.

"Leave some of those guys for me!!", Sasuke shouted after the blond. He then turned back to the matter at hand. He placed the woman on his back and gathered the small child into his arms. He looked back and gave the terrified female a convincing smile.

"Hold on tight. You're in for a hell of a ride.", he warned before taking off across the forest floor.

**Muromachi campgrounds—**

The smoke cleared, revealing Hiraku, his sword drawn and hatred radiating off him. Kyoto smiled, in both anger and surprise.

"Ah, Hiraku. Just couldn't stand to see a boy's mother killed off?", he asked, throwing the blood-covered kunai into the dirt at his feet.

"Shut the hell up, Kyoto.", Hiraku growled, practically spitting the commander's name like it was venom.

"But you know, lucky for that one, she got away.", the commander sneered, inspecting his fingernails as if they were really intriguing.

"I said shut up, dammit.", Hiraku repeated, his muscles tensing and his body sliding into a stance.

"Oh, if only you had this kind of strength when your mother was in this position. Maybe she might have lived.", Kyoto shot, going for a low blow.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!", Hiraku roared, springing into action. He ran swiftly towards the man before him, his sword held tightly at his side. Kyoto only stood in stillness, a small grin on his face. This only infuriated the Kamakura warrior more, and a battle cry ripped from his mouth. Just as he sword's point looked as if it would land a blow, Kyoto thrashed outward. In one swift and skillful move, Hiraku was unarmed, his sword sent flying to the opposite end of the field. Not ready to throw in the towel yet, Hiraku threw out his fist, trying to land a strike to his face while he was so close. Kyoto's hand flew up, and blocked the punch easily. Not to be discouraged, Hiraku swung out his leg, only to be blocked by the commander's knee armor.

Hiraku was now all tangled up and rendered useless. Unfortunately for him, Kyoto still had an arm handy. Unable to block, Kyoto jabbed him sharply in the neck, cutting off the brunette's air supply. He was sent sprawling onto the ground, clutched at his chest, trying to breathe. Kyoto calmly picked his sword off the ground and slowly walked over to where the boy was trying to stand. He held the point of the blade right over the boy's heart, and smiled cruelly.

"Say hello to your mother for me.", he snickered. Thrusting backwards with his arm, he set up to drive the sword completely through the boy's body. Bringing it down, Hiraku closed his eyes tightly, praying for a quick and painless death.

The sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the clearing. Hiraku dared to open his eye a crack, to see what had stalled the evil man from delivering the death blow. The sight before him shocked him to no end. Standing protectively in front of him, was the last person he expected to see. Wielding _his_ sword, the boy was now skillfully crossing blades with the most talented sword's men throughout the entire land. And Hiraku was pretty sure the warrior had never touched a sword before.

"Thiswas _so_ not part of the plan.", Naruto grunted, a cocky smile stretched widely across his face.

* * *

Hope you like it! Don't forget to R & R!

**Next Chapter: Forbidden Love**


	11. Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

Normal Monologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Kyoto gawked at the blond boy that was now blocking his mighty blade. He was a little shorter then himself and sported an outfit he had never seen in these parts before. _Must be a foreigner._

"Listen outlander, and listen well. I know you're not from these parts, but I am a figure to be feared I am Kyoto Masomura, Commander of Tigerstar's great army.", Kyoto blurted grandly, an evil smirk lighting his face for an added effect. Naruto chuckled lightly and tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword.

"No need for an introduction, I now who you are.", the blond answered confidently. A look of confusion flashed across the warrior's expression.

"Then, if you know who I am, why do you not run in fright?", Kyoto questioned, bewildered that the child before him was not afraid, not even slightly terrorized. This gained a small laugh from the blond jinchuuriki.

"I've seen scarier things in my teeth.", Naruto retorted, a smile of victory spreading like a wild fire. Kyoto scowled.

"You will pay for doubting my strength, little maggot.", he sneered before wheeling backwards on the balls of his feet. Once gaining some space between them, the soldier ran at the teen, blindly slashing his sword around. Just as the sword was about to come into contact with Naruto's chest, he was gone in a flash. Kyoto stumbled as he stopped in his tracks, glancing wildly around the campsite for his opponent.

"Your too slow for me.", Naruto voice echoed over the area, sounding from every corner of the space. The warriors glimpsed around, searching for the young boy. It would be obvious to any shinobi that the ninja was using chakra to enhance his voice, but to the primitive fighters, the boy was moving so fast that he was anywhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Come out here and show yourself, you…you coward!!", Kyoto hollered, rage crossing his face. He was being disgraced in front of his entire unit, and he didn't want his men to think lowly of his ability.

"Alright, I'll play your game.", Naruto called again, this time from only one place. He stepped calmly out of the shadows, his heads shoved deep into his pockets.

"Get ready, cause here I come!", Kyoto yelled in fury, angered that this little boy was acting as if he were nothing more then a playmate in a wrestling competition. Charging, he held his sword angled at the ground with the tip lightly digging into the surface, to give him more agility. He ran as fast as he could, determined to get a good slice at the shinobi before he could disappear with his amazing speed again. He looked up, meaning to glare the boy right in the eyes, but stopped short when he saw…he wasn't there.

"Rule #1…never take your eye off the enemy.", a voice muttered darkly, coming from behind. Whirling around, he was met by a fist that smashed deeply into the side of his face, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Blood began to fall from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes widened in shock, as if he had never seen the substance before in his life. Naruto smiled while flicking the small droplets of blood onto the ground in front of him. He spun around on his heel and began to walk away, towards the trees where Hiraku was waiting.

"No one…no one makes me bleed my own blood.", Kyoto bellowed after him as he tried to get back on his feet. When he failed that, he did the next best thing, something that assured the blond nuisances demise

"GET HIM!!" the commander called out to his warriors. With many unsure nods and glances, the warriors shrugged and took out their weapons.

"For Tigerstar, and everything he strives for!", one of them shouted as a war cry. This earned a hearty cheer in return and all 30 of them rushed towards the blond shinobi. Naruto laughed softly, cracking his knuckles.

"This is gonna be fun.", he stated before running to meet the wave of oncoming warriors.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…", Sasuke repeated to himself as he jumped madly across the tree branches. He had planned on returning to the battlefield and assisting his comrades, but now the real battle was finding it first.

"I knew I shoulda marked a trail.", he muttered, mentally beating himself for not thinking of it sooner. Just as he was about to give up and turn back, he heard a war-cry consisting if many people. He smiled in victory and sped up, praying with all he had that it was the battle he was looking for.

Naruto was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with 10-odd warriors when the raven-haired shinobi burst out of the neighboring trees. He delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the soldiers that was about to swipe the blonde's head clean off. Sasuke smirked at the bewildered ninja.

"You owe me.", he stated simply before tuning back to the new wave of men that were swiftly approaching the newest arrival. Naruto awoke himself from his surprised state and punched a nearby warrior fight in the face, sending him flying backwards a couple of feet. Jumping away from the swarm of gathering men, he came back-to-back with his comrade.

"How 'bout I take the 20 on the left and you get the 10 on the right?", Naruto offered, sliding into a basic defensive stance.

"Psh, as if. How about _I _get the 20, and you get the 10?", Sasuke shot back, not about to pass up the chance to get some action.

"No way! …15 each?", Naruto asked, dividing the group equally. Sasuke nodded, knowing it was the best he was going to get. Commander Kyoto shook his head in disbelief. Instead of shaking in fear, they were…arguing about how many they'd get, and they wanted the most!! These two were definitely different then all the other soldiers he and his unit had encountered.

While Naruto went in for some more close combat, Sasuke started to shape the hand signs for one of his famous techniques. His fingers formed a ring and he raised them to the outside of his mouth.

"Katon! Gouryuuka no Jutsu!", he shouted mentally as a large fireball erupted from his mouth. It shot towards the warriors nearest to him and engulfed them in a fiery vortex. 5 of them fell with a blood-curdling scream while another 5 were smart enough to jump out of the ring of flame. Those five that managed to escape didn't live long though. Sasuke hurled a handful of shuriken, each one hitting their mark, killing them instantly. Sasuke frowned. He had fifteen soldiers to destroy and the majority of them had already been terminated. This was hardly even a workout for him, and this disappointed him greatly.

While distracted with his thoughts, a rather burly man ran up behind him soundlessly, his sword pointed for the dead center of his back. When Sasuke finally figured out someone was behind him, he whirled around with a drawn kunai, ready for a clash, only to find the warrior unconscious. Naruto stood right next to him, a foxy grin lighting up on his face.

"Looks like we're even, eh?", he said cheerfully as he rushed back into the madness. Sasuke shrugged off the minor set back and threw himself back into the fray as well.

**A Few Minutes Later—**

Naruto dropped the last of his 15 onto a heaping pile of unconscious bodies as she dusted himself off. He had a few cuts and scrapes, along with a couple of bruises, but other then that, he was in perfect condition. Sasuke was just the same, only not as many cuts. Kyoto fell to his knees, disbelief filling every section of his face. His entire unit had been either slaughtered or was in a comatose within a matter of minutes. No one had ever defeated his army before, not even a grown adult. And yet these two teens had done it so quickly, he hadn't even thought of calling for reinforcements yet.

"You know Sasuke, you didn't have to kill _all _fifteen.", Naruto commented, staring at all the strewn bodies littered across the smoking campsite. Sasuke shrugged.

"Less to deal with later.", he replied. His gaze shifted over to where Commander Kyoto still knelt, gaping in wonder. He nodded over in his direction.

"What do we do with him?", Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Take him back to headquarters probably, so he can be questioned.", Naruto answered. Sasuke shook his head.

"No way. If he ever escaped, then he could tell Tigerstar where to find us, and that would be bad.", Sasuke replied, thinking logically. Naruto took the new idea in and eventually nodded in agreement.

"True. We could—hey! He's gone!!", Naruto exclaimed, stopping mid-sentence when he noticed the commander had fled. He searched the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of the retreating man, but there was no sign of his anywhere.

"Damn.", Sasuke muttered when they accepted he had disappeared. Naruto sighed, clearly disgruntled that the enemy had gotten away. .He kicked the ground, sending up a wave of dust.

"I am your opponent now.", a smooth voice echoed, surrounding the two boys. Quickly sliding into a stance, Sasuke drew a new kunai, while Naruto held out Hiraku's sword in a defensive form. Out of the trees stepped a young girl, looking to be about their age. She had flowing brunette hair that fell to the center of her shoulder blades and her eyes were a deep shade of emerald. Like all the other warriors the two had come to face, she wore an entire outfit of black, the arms and pants turning into fishnets as the material went on. A crimson red bandana was tied around her forehead, the blood symbol staring out at the shinobi. Strapped firmly to her back were two twin katana, both a dark grey in color.

Skillfully, she slid the blades out of their leather sheaths, the sun glinting off the swords in a deadly manner. Naruto tensed, preparing for the attack. Beside him, Sasuke stood, mouth gaping, staring at the brown-haired girl.

"Sasuke, snap out of it.", Naruto whispered, kicking the Uchiha in the shin. Unfortunately, the teen didn't react, standing there as if in a trance. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned his attention back to the enemy, realizing he was going to face her, alone.

"Come at me, foreigner.", the girl demanded with a motion of her sword. Naruto smirked.

"Gladly.", he replied before dashing towards her in a speed that was normal for him, yet to the human eye, he was almost invisible. The warrior was obviously taken aback by the boy's swiftness, but not for long. Swinging her arm out, she blocked the oncoming sword easily. Naruto gritted his teeth and swung his foot out towards her legs, trying to sweep them out from underneath her. The girl jumped up in place, dodging the low blow.

"Too slow.", she commented before dancing away. Her eyes were alive with excitement, not a trace of fear in her expression. Naruto wasn't about to give up and he attacked her again, aiming a punch at the side of her head. She ducked, only receiving a tip to the forehead instead of the intended cuff to the temple. Quickly deciding that close combat wasn't the way to go, Naruto hopped back, burying his hand along the ground to stop. Swiftly forming a train of hand signs, he swung outwards with the sword and yelled, "Fuuton! Dai Kamaitachi!"

A great whirlwind of air rushes towards the waiting girl and her eyes widened in shock. She threw up her sword in an attempt to block the attack, but it proved to be no good. The wind whips past, enveloping the warrior in a pocket of raging winds. The air shreds her clothes and cuts her blades until they are nothing but tiny metal shards that fall to the ground, useless.

The girl fell to her knees, gasping. She glanced up at the blonde shinobi, who was currently smiling in victory.

"You were a worthy opponent. I played the game, but lost.", she murmured before falling to the ground, out cold. Naruto sighed and knelt next to the unconscious soldier. Carefully, he gathered her into his arms and strode over to a tree on the borderline of the forest. He propped her against its truck and laid the sword hilts by her feet. Carven into the smooth wood was a name.

"Caira.", Naruto read to himself. He realized that this was the girl's name in the hilts. Looking behind him, he saw Sasuke had been awaken from his trance and he was staring at the two with a strange look in his eye. A dopey smile donned his face.

"Umm, yeah. Come on Sasuke, let's go get Hiraku.", Naruto said slowly, studying Sasuke's behavior. Sasuke didn't move, he acted like he hadn't even heard him. "Yo, Sasuke.", Naruto repeated, snapping his fingers in front of the raven-haired boy's face. The teen's eyes returned to normal and he shook his head, shaking any traces of the hypnosis-like manners away.

"Huh? What happened? Did we win?", he asked, clearly in a daze. Naruto chuckled.

"Yes Sasuke, we won. So we can go home now.", he explained with a smile. Sasuke shot a glance towards the female sword's men and with a brisk nod, faded out of sight, speedily jumping into the forest. Once he was out of hearing range, Naruto sighed. Looking at his former opponent he whispered, "Looks like trouble. That look Sasuke was giving her can't be good." And then he too hopped away into the woods.

* * *

Can you guess what's wrong? Title, behavior? If you can't get it yet, then it will become obvious in chapters to come.

**Next Chapter: Two Traitors**

A/N: I don't own Dodgeball either, I just used a line from it.


	12. Two Traitors

**Two Traitors**

Normal Monologue

Jutsu

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi **

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I _do _own the Kamakura Five. :D

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Hiraku walked through the small entryway, leading into the front yard of the Kamakura's hideout. The place was vacant, tools and weapons strewn across the yard. This would have alarmed the three, except for one important factor.

"Lunchtime.", Naruto stated in response as his stomach growled. Sasuke and Hiraku nodded, both of them famished as well. Running through the building, they burst into the dining hall, making a huge scene. A bunch of warriors looked their way and a few raised their cups in greeting, and then went on with their mealtime conversations.

Jumping into their spots at the table, the three attacked the array of food before them. Everyone was shocked; they hadn't been there a second ago, and then they were, devouring food as if there was no tomorrow.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Hiraku! You're back!", Sakura exclaimed happily. Naruto nodded, taking a break from eating to talk to the rest of the table.

"Yup, just now. Noticed there wasn't anyone on the training grounds, so we kind of figured it was lunch.", Naruto replied, smiling. The table of warriors beaming in return, even Aylia was smirking.

"So, did the mission go well?", Ishiko asked, picking up his cup.

"Well, depends on how you look at it.", Naruto responded, hesitant on what to say. Ishiko froze, slamming the cup back on the table. The metal clattered loudly, drawing attention from nearby tables.

"What do you mean?", he asked firmly, a look of dread crossing his face. Naruto sighed.

"Ok, let's see. Well, we were there for a really long time watching the camp, not much interesting stuff goes on there. But after hour 6 of our little stakeout, a commander showed up, Commander Kyoto.", Naruto explained. The four Kamakura warriors gasped and Hiraku's knuckles turned white from how tightly he was clenching his fists.

"Commander Kyoto. Should've known he'd be leading a raid party.", Ishiko muttered. Naruto and Sasuke looked toward the teen with interest.

"You've meet him before? I mean, we know Hiraku has but…", Sasuke asked, cutting off his sentence before it got too personal for the teen next to him. Ishiko nodded grimly.

"Commander Kyoto, or also known as the Merchant of Death. He's one of Tigerstar's most loyal soldiers, and apparently was promoted to Commander not so long ago. We've meet with him more then once before. The last time we saw him, he was Captain, not Commander, and it was when we cut off one of their army's supply ships.", he explained.

"He's a very skilled sword's men, one of the top 10 in the land. And he's a ruthless killer. He'll slaughter anyone that dares to get in his way.", Masuru added, his face grave.

"Well, he isn't that good, seeing as I beat him.", Naruto chuckled, a smile growing on his face in remembrance. Everyone but Sasuke and Hiraku stared at Naruto in awe.

"You…you beat Kyoto?!", Masuru yelled, his voice rising with every word. Naruto nodded hesitantly, not very certain where this was going. Ishiko sighed, a distant look in his eyes.

"Have you ever touched a sword before?", Aylia asked, for once interest shone on her face instead of boredom. The blond shook his head, his smile growing bigger as the warriors looked at him in shock.

"You…Kyoto saw you?", Ishiko whispered softly. Everyone turned to look at boy, their expressions turning from surprised to confused.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?", Naruto answered, dread starting to shadow his face.

"**Uh oh, looks like the Kit screwed up big time.", Kyuubi sang, a smirk sprouting on his face. **

_Naruto scowled. "I don't even know what I did wrong! I did it to save a life, what could be the problem with that?", Naruto ranted, beginning to pace. _

"**You've always been too soft Kit.", Kyuubi sighed.**

"What's wrong, is that Kyoto will report you to Tigerstar, meaning our enemy will know we have the one thing that can stop him…you!", Ishiko replied, his breathing beginning to quicken. The table grew silent, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

"Does he know about _all _of us?", Kakashi asked. Ishiko shrugged.

"He might, he might not. He could've figured Sasuke was just a new recruit. That's what I hope anyways.", Ishiko murmured, his gaze falling on the blond.

"Why _did _you show yourself? I told you, this was a mission were you watch and learn.", Ishiko stated sternly, his expression turning to one of dissatisfaction. Naruto shot a quick glance at Hiraku, and the boy was staring at the ground, guilt written all over his face. Naruto sighed.

"Kyoto was about to kill a mother while her son was watching. I couldn't let it happen, so I intervened. It was completely my idea. I'm sorry I disobeyed.", Naruto whispered. Hiraku's head snapped up and he looked at the blond. Naruto glanced at him and smiled weakly. Hiraku only looked on in confusion. Ishiko sighed, exasperated.

"Your actions could cost us a great price in the future. As punishment, you will not be able to go on patrol tomorrow with the rest of us. You will remain here, watch over the soldiers, and take care of Kaiya.", Ishiko commanded. Naruto's heart sank, but he did a good job masking it on the outside. He held his head high and nodded in return.

"Of course Ishiko.", Naruto replied, depression lightly hanging in his voice. Ishiko nodded in return and smiled feebly.

"Everyone makes mistakes; we'll just have to be more careful around the enemy now. If Kyoto does tell Tigerstar that the prophecy is true, his first objective is to destroy all of you. Naruto is a little more important in the prophecy's foretelling, but that doesn't mean we can't do this without all of you.", Ishiko said, his confident expression returning.

"What exactly is our part in this prophecy? We've been here for about a week, and we haven't been told very many details.", Kakashi asked. Ishiko nodded in acknowledgement.

"When all is lost, bloody and hopeless, one being will rise from the ashes. With powers unseen and might beyond compare, these four will vanquish the darkness, once and for all. But everything will be for nothing if the 100th child is missing. For the light cannot destroy the darkness without the Sun.", Ishiko recited.

"That doesn't exactly rhyme.", Sakura stated. Hiraku sighed.

"It doesn't have to. It's the meaning behind the words that's important.", Masuru explained. Sakura dipped her head in understanding.

"So, what can we do that you guys can't?", Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Maybe it's the fact that we can use chakra and they can't, dobe.", Sasuke muttered. Naruto glared daggers at his comrade.

"I know _that_, but I mean, is there a certain technique we have to learn?", the blond questioned. Ishiko shook his head.

"Not we, you. Only you can fully destroy him. If Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi fought Tigerstar, they could wound him, maybe, but he would not die. Remember, only the light can vanquish the darkness.", Ishiko replied.

"Yeah, but there are a million different jutsus, not to mention the fact of chakra power, the element type, and the rank. There's a lot that you have to put into this stuff you know. You can't just wave your hand and create fire or something.", Naruto reasoned. Ishiko shrugged.

"Well, it's said that one of you has the technique.", Ishiko responded.

"Yeah, but who?", Sakura wondered, voicing the question everyone was thinking.

"The prophecy stats, 'The one that has done wrong, but will show to be true to the end.' Only that person has the answer.", Masuru spoke. The shinobi furrowed their brows, all deep in thought. After a few moments, Sakura's head snapped up in realization.

"Sasuke! He's done wrong, but he's shown to be true so far.", the pink-haired girl exclaimed excitedly. Naruto and Kakashi smiled, both agreeing with the chunnin.

"But I don't know a move that can defeat darkness.", Sasuke spluttered when he realized that all eyes were now on him.

"It said the person brought it. Remember, you stole that scroll? That has to be it. The technique is inside the forbidden scroll!", Naruto answered, his face lighting up proudly. The three shinobi glanced at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, here.", he said, tossing the white scroll into the waiting hands of his comrade. Naruto slid it open in one fluid motion and began to read. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura peered over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the writing on the forbidden scroll.

"What the hell?", Sasuke exclaimed.

"Seriously.", Sakura agreed. Naruto glanced up at the two.

"What?", he asked.

"You can't even read it!", Sasuke replied. Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"I can.", Naruto responded, turning his attention back to the parchment in his hand. "The dark will thrive, grow, and spread. And only the light can put it back in its place.", Naruto recited, apparently reading the top line.

"But how can you understand it? It's gibberish.", Kakashi said. Naruto shrugged.

"It looks like any other form of writing I've seen before.", the blond answered, reading on down the scroll. "It's amazing really. It speaks of a jutsu that destroys evil and the darkness that surrounds it. And they use hand seals I've never even heard of before.", Naruto added.

"Well, tomorrow, while we're on patrol, it's your duty to begin to learn this jutsu.", Ishiko demanded. Naruto nodded. "Now, everyone get some sleep. We all have a busy day tomorrow.", Ishiko added, retreating to his room.

* * *

Naruto lay in the soft grass, panting. He had finally nailed the hand signs down, but the right exertion of chakra was something else. No matter how much or how little, the jutsu wouldn't react.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to learn this?!", Naruto screamed in frustration. He sighed, exasperated. "And it's not like I can ask for help if I'm the only one that can read it.", Naruto added to himself, staring at the pasty scroll beside him.

He heard something that sounded like splashing water coming from the other end of the clearing. He knew that sound well now, and he picked himself off the ground. Jogging over to the end of the clearing, he ran to meet his returning comrades. They had been gone for hours on patrol and the place had been boring without someone to train against.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?", Naruto asked as he approached the group. Sakura and Sasuke walked up to meet him, smiles on both their faces.

"Aw man Naruto, you missed a great run.", Sasuke exclaimed. The raven-haired boy had oddly become a lot cheerier since they'd gotten here, but the transformation was now completely visible. Naruto scowled.

"Don't remind me.", Naruto grumbled. Sasuke chuckled.

"Sorry, forgot. But hey, you didn't have to take the blame for Hiraku you know.", Sasuke pointed out. Naruto sighed.

"I know, but that's what friends do, right?", he replied. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, both agreeing. "So anyway, anything interesting happen?", Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, it was pretty boring at first, so Hiraku, Sakura, Masuru, and I started up a mock battle. You would've loved it. But then, the biggest surprise stumbled across our borders.", Sasuke explained. Naruto smiled half-heartedly, feeling a little down about being left out.

"What was it?", Naruto asked, picking himself up. Sasuke motioned back towards the rest of the group.

"Go look for yourself.", Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded to the teen and made his way over to everyone else. He came to stand in front of Ishiko and smirked.

"Hey Ishiko, Aylia, Hiraku, Kakashi, Masuru.", he greeted in one breath. Everyone gave the blond a grin in return.

"Hey Naruto. How was everything while we were gone?", Ishiko questioned.

"Ok, Kaiya woke up, and she's doing fine. Still a little pain in the lower back, but I promised that Sakura would look at it once she got back. I had the warriors practice some hand-to-hand combat while you were gone. I didn't mean to take over, but some of them wouldn't last a second if they were unarmed.", Naruto explained, stopping for a breath. Ishiko nodded in understanding, and Naruto continued on. "And after all of the above was finished, I got started on that jutsu. It's called 'Heaven's Light'. I got the hand signs down, but I just can't get the right amount of chakra into it. I was hoping you could help me Kakashi-sensei.", Naruto finished, looking hopefully at his sensei.

"Done.", Kakashi answered, smiling his one-eyed smile. Naruto grinned, the aspects of Kyuubi showing in every crease.

"Good. Now, we have some very important matters to discuss.", Ishiko announced.

"Oh yeah. I hear you guys found some surprising information. What's it about? A secret map of Tigerstar's hideout?". Naruto asked, his eyes gleaming. Ishiko chuckled.

The leader nodded to Masuru, and the charcoal-eyed boy withdrew towards the swimming wall of white. A couple seconds, he returned. Close behind him were two small boys.

"These two are from the Muromachi training center. They escaped only a few days ago, and they seek to join our side. They have valuable information about Tigerstar and his forces. Inside information.", Ishiko explained, placing a hand on each boys' shoulder. Naruto studied the two, his gaze penetrating. Both stared back, one in uncertainty, and the other in curiosity.

"How much inside info could regular trainees get? I mean, if they give them the whole walk through, then this Tigerstar figure must be a real moron.", Naruto questioned, slowly bending down to eye level with the children. He shot them both a small, kind smile. Instantly, the nervousness from the grey-haired boy disappeared and he grinned in return. The curious one also smiled, and waved shyly. Naruto's grin grew, so big that it dominated his face. Ishiko smiled, a look of victory spreading widely across his face.

"These two, are Tigerstar's sons."

* * *

Tigerstar's sons betraying him? Now there's a new problem. Who's going to train these small traitors?

**Next Chapter: Daisuke and Ryouichi**

"_I've thought long and hard about this, and the trainers for Daisuke and Ryouichi will be…"_


	13. Daisuke and Ryouichi

**Daisuke and Ryouichi**

Normal Monologue

Jutsu

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto glared at the wispy white walls though the darkness, his eyes hard. He was sitting on top of the Kamakura hideout's roof, thoughts of the afternoon's occurrence flooding his mind. Just the mere memory caused the boy's eye to flicker from liquid pools of cerulean to burning puddles of crimson.

_Flashback_

"So, what's this matter we need to discuss?", Naruto asked, stealthily jumping onto a mat that surrounded the table. Ishiko took his seat at the head of the table; the two small children following close behind him.

"We need to discuss these warrior's accommodations.", the forest-haired boy replied.

"I say we throw them out. They could be spies for all we know.", Masuru suggested, his expression nonchalant, much how Sasuke sued to act.

"That's no way to welcome them!", Kaiya exclaimed, having just joined the full group for the first time.

"Who cares.", Masuru answered, his voice laced with boredom. Kaiya calmly cuffed the ebony-eyed boy in the back of the head, causing a large bump to swell.

"Baka.", she muttered, her eye twitching. Sakura smiled. _I think me and her are going to get along just fine._

"Right…anyways, for starters, they'll need a room. Aylia, are there any vacant spaces?", Ishiko said, putting the conversation back on course. Aylia nodded.

"Only one, they'll need to share. It's across the hall from his room.", the girl replied, pointing at th blond shinobi.

"I have a name you know.", Naruto shot back. Aylia stared at him blankly.

"And your point is?", Aylia asked. Naruto, sighed, rolling his eyes. Ishiko glared at the two until both were quiet and their attention was returned to the matter at hand.

"Ok, the quarters are solved, now comes the biggest factor…their training. I would put them with the troops, but their too young at the time. So I have no choice but to assign them to two of us.", Ishiko continued. Instantly, Naruto's head perked up and he listened with renewed interest. After becoming chunnin, he had made a side goal that before he became Hokage; he wanted to take on a team of his own. He wanted to teach a student about the true way of the ninja, and to direct them in the way of strength, skill, and intelligence.

"Now, I have thought long and hard about this.", Ishiko added, building the suspense in the room. Naruto leaned forward, hoping with all his heart he would be assigned to one of the small soldiers.

"The trainers for Daisuke and Ryouichi will be… Hiraku and Sasuke. To reward them for their last mission.", Ishiko announced. Said boys swelled with pride, while Naruto crumpled, as if he had no bones to support his body. Hiraku watched the blond out of the corner of his eye, and a gleam of guilt washed over his expression.

"Sasuke, you will take on Ryouichi, and Hiraku will take on Daisuke.", Ishiko directed, pointing at each of the boys as he called there name.

"Hold on. I went on that mission too.", Naruto said, his disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yes Naruto, but I figured that Daisuke and Ryouichi will need to learn to follow orders, and they need to be taught by those that also follow instructions. And seeing what happened on that last mission…", Ishiko explained, leaving off at the end.

"But, I was already punished for that!", Naruto argued, his disappointment quickly fading into anger.

"I wanted you to stay behind and practice that technique.", Ishiko said.

"You said my penalty would be to watch Kaiya and the troops.", the blond yelled, hopping to his feet.

"Yes, originally that was the plan. But then you actually had a reason to stay behind. I don't think that really was an act to teach you discipline.", Ishiko shouted, his voice rising.

"Hey! We did that mission great, and we intercepted a murder! What the f is wrong with that?", Naruto screamed, his eyes flashing a blood red.

"You aren't responsible enough to take care of yourself, much less another life!", Ishiko hollered, walking straight up to the fuming blond.

"I'm extremely dependable! I've gone on S-rank missions' solo, and they've always been successful! Besides, I followed the mission specifics perfectly!", Naruto countered, his anger reaching it's limit. He could feel the evil intent shadowing him, stretching out towards him. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke exchanged a glance, all of them knowing the blonde's tolerance was running thin.

"I told you specifically that this was a watch and learn mission. But what do you do? You jump out in the open and announce your arrival to the enemy with a bang! You have yet to prove to me that you're responsible or dependable. And until you can, don't expect to be leaving these grounds! I don't need you screwing up everything we've worked so hard for!", Ishiko spat, jabbing out a low blow. Naruto's anger spilled over, his eyes fading from the sparkling blue, to the vibrant red of the Kyuubi. His three comrades felt the change in chakra signature, and all of them turned to Naruto, concern shining in all their eyes. Ishiko also noticed the change, and he backed away, his expression consisting of both alarm and confusion.

"**Kit, you have to calm down! I can't hold it back!", Kyuubi stuttered as he tried to control the power that was aching to be released.**

"_I…I can't! The power…is too much. I have to get out of here!!", Naruto grunted, holding back the killing intent that threatened to take over._

On the outside, Naruto's eyes squeezed shut, and he grabbed the sides of his head. He fell to his knees, his nails digging into his temples.

"Naruto!", Hiraku yelled, his eyes loaded with concern. The entire table rushed forward, Sasuke and Sakura crouching down on wither side of him.

"Naruto, please calm down!", Sakura whispered, resting her hand on the trembling boy's shoulder. Her eyes were brimming with worry, not for the demon's power that was prodding to be released, but for her comrade that was trying so hard to manage it.

"Just hold it back with that famous will power of yours.", Sasuke encouraged. Naruto glanced up at his team mates. Fangs were already protruding from his mouth and the whiskers on his cheeks more defined. Small lines of blood were trickling down the sides of his face; his nails embedded into his forehead.

"It's too late. I…can't control it!", Naruto growled, his voice animalistic. He stood up abruptly, making sure that the Kamakura warriors didn't see his face. He backed up, crashing into the door. But instead of stopping, he blew it off its hinges with his renewed strength. Then, he disappeared in a blink of an eye, vanishing to an unknown place.

_End Flashback_

The blond had regained his stature after a few minutes of being on the roof, but he hadn't gone back down since, not even for dinner. He had spent his time talking with the Kyuubi, learning about all the other bijuu and the Kyuubi's history. Over the years, the fox and he had learned to get along and work together, and eventually becoming close friends. Naruto didn't call upon the Kyuubi's power unless needed or those times where his anger went over the top. When that happened, the Kyuubi's evil side would show its face, trying to force control over the blond. That side of Kyuubi's consciousness hadn't beaten then yet, but as time went on and the occurrences happened more often, the two found it becoming harder and harder to keep it at bay. And the Kyuubi had learned to hold a respect for his jailer. The blond would rarely ask him for his chakra, although the fox sometimes missed the fun. But the demon had come to like the shinobi and even think of him as his best friend. Well, his only friend at that.

"What?", Naruto asked, the question directed at the figure that had walked up behind him, Ishiko sat down next to the prophecy, staring off into space, just as the shinobi was doing. Naruto glanced at the boy, but didn't say anything. It was taking him all he had not to blow up again.

"Why didn't you come down to eat? Everyone's been looking for you.", Ishiko questioned, his voice quiet. Naruto scuffed at his remark. If his squad needed to find him, they'd just locate his chakra signature. He knew they thought he would want some time alone.

"Wasn't hungry.", Naruto grumbled in return. The leader turned, looking directly in the boy's crystal blue eyes. His gaze trailed up to where Naruto's nails had cut his head, but they were nothing but soft pink lines. His eyes narrowed. It would have taken weeks for the holes to fade into scar marks.

"You care to explain what happened back there?", Ishiko asked. Naruto sighed.

"You've got your secrets, I've got mine.", the blond replied simply. Ishiko studied the boy, his stare penetrating. But Naruto didn't seem fazed; in fact, he met the look full on with a glare of his own.

"How am I supposed to trust you if you keep things from me?", Ishiko questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"You need to believe me when I say that I am committed to Kamakura's side. That's all I can offer.", Naruto answered. Ishiko nodded, his brow furrowed in thought.

After a few moments in silence, Ishiko admitted, "Hiraku told me what really happened." This caught Naruto off guard and his impenetrable expression melted away into surprise.

"What?", Naruto asked dumbly. Ishiko laughed.

"Hiraku admitted that he was the one that rushed out there. He said you jumped out and saved his ass.", Ishiko chuckled. Naruto snickered along with him. Seriousness returned to Ishiko's face.

"I'm sorry I said all those things. It turns out I was talking about Hiraku, not you. I do hope you can forgive me.", Ishiko apologized. Naruto smiled softly.

"I never was going to hold a grudge. And you know, it's not a crime that Hiraku saved the boy and his mother. He was reminded about what happened to him, and he didn't want to see it happen again. He did a bold thing, dashing into a camp with 30 men and one of the top 10 swordsmen.", Naruto commented.

"People get slaughtered every day Naruto. That's how war is. Innocent people are murder, even if they aren't _in _the war. I was taught that if you show emotion on the battlefield, all you're going to do is get yourself killed.", Ishiko stated. Naruto sighed.

"Maybe. But when you fight for something you believe in, or for someone you care about, that's where you get true strength. If you're fighting for something important, nothing else will matter to you, not even your own well being. As long as that something is safe.", Naruto explained. The memory of his first S-rank mission popped into his mind, along with a certain person's words.

_Flashback_

"Do you…have something precious?", the mysterious girl asked, a small smile spreading across her face. Naruto furrowed his brow in thought. _Something…precious._

"When you have something, or someone truly precious to you to protect, that's when you become truly strong.", the girl explained. Naruto nodded in understanding, smiling his infamous goofy grin. The girl nodded, standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way…I'm a boy.", Haku said over his shoulder, retreating into the woods.

_End Flashback_

Naruto chuckled at the thought, remembering his reaction to the news from Haku.

"When a warrior fights to protect something precious, their true strength emerges. You fight with your heart, and never give up. That's my nindo, my ninja way. And it's been dead on so far.", Naruto added. Ishiko smiled, proud that even though this boy was younger then him, he had come much farther then he had.

"You speak with a passion and wisdom I've never heard from someone so young.", Ishiko commented. Naruto shrugged.

"Experience.", he replied, smiling softly.

"I believe what you say is true…and I trust you will pass these traits down to Daisuke as well.", Ishiko added, his smile widening as he spoke the last few words. Naruto's eyes widened and he whipped around to face the leader.

"You mean?", Naruto asked, excitement growing visibly on his face. Ishiko nodded.

"Hiraku said he wanted you to train Daisuke instead. He said you've deserved it more then he did, that you earned it. Besides, I have him doing something much more efficient.", Ishiko said, a small smile sprouting. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Sword work. He's going to have to practice harder if he wants to be on the front line.", Ishiko answered, walking towards the stairs that took you off the roof.

"You might want to get some sleep. I want you and Sasuke to start training your 'Genin' tomorrow morning.", Ishiko ordered, quoting from Naruto's world. But before the boy disappeared, he turned.

"One more thing…what's an S-rank mission?", he asked. Naruto chuckled softly.

"The Hokage gives ninja missions, tasks they do for money and to help people in the Nations. They can range from babysitting to assassinations. D-rank are the easiest, like pulling weeds or cleaning rivers.", Naruto explained, shuddering at the thought of the low-grade chores they had to start out with in the beginning. "Now, S-rank is another story. These missions are suicidal, and there's not a solid chance you'll live. They usually consist of assassinations, tracking dangerous people and catching criminals with the highest bounty. Stuff like that.", Naruto added.

"And you went alone on some of these missions?", Ishiko asked, a skeptical expression shadowing his face. Naruto nodded.

"Most of the time. When Kakashi is around, we go together. I actually had my first S-rank mission a little while after we got out of the academy. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and I were a new team and only 12 years old at the time. Crazy stuff.", Naruto said, smiling at the thoughts and memories. Ishiko nodded, taking all this information in.

"Interesting, very interesting…well, make sure you get some sleep.", Ishiko said, obviously submerged in his thoughts again. He started to walk down the stairs, grinning.

_I expect great things from you Naruto. You will become quite a legend, just like your father._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Enemy Attack**

"_Kyoto and his warriors have discovered our fortress! They're attacking!"_


	14. Enemy Attack

**Enemy Attack**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's Thought's/Summoning**_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The sun's rays filtered in through the white walls that protected the Kamakura's base from the rest of the world. It seeped through the windows on the north side, spreading a blanket of light across a certain blond shinobi's room. His eyes slowly peeled open, and he raised a hand against the sunlight. He turned over on his mattress, slipping back into a state of sub-consciousness. Just as he was about to fade away from the planet, a soft tapping on his door sprung him back to the world of the living.

"Uhhhhh…", Naruto grunted, his voice whining like a small child's. The Uchiha prodigy strode into the room, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Yo, dobe. Get up, we have training.", Sasuke muttered, his eyes drooping. Naruto's eyes widened in remembrance.

"Shit! I completely forgot!", he yelled, jumping off his mattress. He threw on his clothes in a rush before dashing out the door, almost knocking the raven-haired boy over. The blond stuck his head back in the room.

"Are you coming or what? Come on teme, we have training to do!", he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why did the dobe have to be such a morning person?

**Down the Hall—**

Daisuke pulled on his sandals that were made of crude leather and a poorly forged metal clasp. Behind him, his brother, Ryouichi, was staring out the window, watching the sun rise.

"How can you sit there and be so calm? We start our training today! And from the people in the prophecy! How lucky are we!!", Daisuke exclaimed, walking up to the silent grey-haired boy. Ryouichi sighed.

"I don't know, I'm just wondering…did we make the right choice, betraying Dad and all?", he asked, his voice quiet. Daisuke's gleeful face disappeared and a solemn expression took its place.

"You know it was for the best. I never agreed with Dad's way of dealing with things, and if I recall, neither did you.", he answered.

"I know, but what happens when Dad finds out? He isn't going to be happy, and he'll most likely order for our deaths.", the boy said.

"Possibly, but I knew the risks for coming here. We know every secret of the Muromachi forces, us being at all of the meetings. The moment he sees us could very well our last. But I took this risk because like Mom, we want this to end.", Daisuke replied, his voice twisting into a confident tone.

"Mom…", Ryouichi whispered, his vice weak. Daisuke put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'd be…best not to think about it. Keep your mind on the future.", the raven-haired boy reminded. His brother nodded, sighing. A knocking at the door awoke them from their memory daze. Daisuke jumped over the mattresses and opened the door, revealing their two trainers.

"Meet us at the oak tree.", Sasuke muttered, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't be late.", Naruto added in a sing-song voice, smiling broadly. He then vanished, moving so fast the boys couldn't keep track. Ryouichi and Daisuke exchanged a glance, the pain and uncertainty replaced by amazement and anticipation. They ran out of the room, racing each other to the yard.

**Training Field—**

Sasuke leaned against the large oak tree, his arms across his chest. Behind him, the walls crackled occasionally, signifying that it was raining on the outside world. Naruto was hanging upside down on a branch, using his chakra to cling to the underside of the tree.

"What the hell are you doing?", Sasuke questioned, glancing up at the blond. Said chunnin had his eyes closed and the infamous 'Kai' seal clasped in front of his chest.

"Working on my chakra control. I'm trying to put the smallest amount of chakra into my feet.", he said, his brow sprinkled with sweat. He squeezed his eyes tighter and gritted his teeth, withdrawing more chakra from the soles of his shoes. He smiled; only a small portion of his chakra was left. Any slight distraction would cause him to plummet 30 feet to the ground…

"Whoa, can you teach me that!", a voice yelled, causing Naruto to lose his focus, and ultimately, his attachment to the branch. He fell to the ground from one of the highest branches on the tree.

"Ack!", he cried when he collided with the ground…head first. Once the dust cleared, he was lying in a large crater about 5 feet across.

"You ok?", Sasuke asked, prodding him with his foot. Daisuke and Ryouichi scrambled up next to the Uchiha, peering into the hole. Naruto heaved himself out of the rut, his breathing ragged.

"I had it…I finally had it!", he replied, talking more to himself them the other three. Sasuke smirked.

"Yah, he'll be fine.", Sasuke assured the two boys. "Come on dobe, we've got class.", he added, grabbing his comrade's arm and pulling him up with a grunt.

"Ah…ok, who's the runt that made me fall three stories?", Naruto asked, rubbing his head. The two Muromachi traitors pointed at the other, pinning the blame on the opposite brother.

"Ok, never mind…let's get to work.", Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Both boys nodded in agreement, scampering after the yellow-haired shinobi. Sasuke chuckled.

"This will be interesting.", he said, following after the group.

**Training Field 2—**

"Ok, what kind of skills do you already have?", Naruto asked. Daisuke and Ryouichi shrugged.

"Alright, then…how much experience do you have in battle?", Sasuke questioned.

"None.", Ryouichi responded.

"…Training length?", Naruto inquired.

"We hadn't started training yet.", Daisuke answered, smiling innocently. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance, and sighed, as if on cue.

"We have a _lot _of work to do.", Sasuke sighed.

"Ok, you take your kid…and I'll take mine. It'll be easier if we take them on one-on-one.", Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded in agreement. He motioned to Ryouichi and the two walked towards the troop's camp, which was starting to show some signs of activity. Naruto turned his attention to his student, who was staring back at him in enthusiasm.

"Well, unfortunately for you…and me, we have to start with the basics.", Naruto started, his face crestfallen just thinking about the speech that was immanent to come. Daisuke nodded, not sure if he should be excited or scared.

"Ok…first are introductions. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Stuff like that.", Naruto said, remembering the day he meet his sensei.

"Well, my name is Daisuke Muromachi. I like all kinds of food and sword work. I dislike my father's thoughts on battle and un-needed bloodshed. My hobbies are working with a training sword and my dream is to be known as a hero, to do something great that everyone will remember. That way they'll know that not ever Muromachi is bad.", Daisuke answered. Naruto nodded, smiling.

"I thought you hadn't started training yet? How could you be working with swords?", Naruto asked. Daisuke grinned.

"I always took the wooden ones from the troop's camp and practiced. I'm not very good though.", he admitted, sighing.

"You'll get better. Hiraku is getting sword training, I'll see if I can pull some strings for you to get into the class too.", he offered, grinning. Daisuke's face lightened up considerably.

"Could you!? You're the best!", he yelled in excitement, jumping up. Naruto smiled softly, watching the child bounce around like he was getting a new toy. He reminded him of himself when he was little.

"What about you sensei? You never told me all that stuff.", he said, sitting back down and listening intently. He wanted to know everything about the prophesized teen.

"Alright. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen and training. My dislikes are people that think they are at the top of the world. My hobbies are going on missions with my squad. My dream is to be Hokage…and a few side goals.", he recited, already having said most of the stuff a few years ago. Daisuke remembered every word, wanting to commit this stuff to memory.

"What are we going to start with first?", Daisuke asked, fidgeting with anticipation. Naruto sighed, racking his mind for the first think he learned at the Academy. _If only I had paid attention all those times._

"Ok, we're going to skip your history for mow, mostly being I have absolutely no idea what your history is. So we'll start with basic stances for defense, offense, and speed.", Naruto said, recalling some of the information he had acquired from the scrolls he studied in his free time back home. "First would be defense. In a battle, it's very crucial that you hold your position right, or the enemy can breach you, and in the end injure or even kill you. Basically, a warrior's stance is the foundation of his knowledge, and a key thing to win the fight.", Naruto continued. He took a basic defensive stance, sliding his right foot behind him and raising his hands so they were at his chest, ready for an attack.

"You want to make sure you have a good footing, so when your opponent attacks, you will only slide back instead of lose your balance, and ultimately, your defense.", he explained. "Now, you always need to remember to keep your hands up by your chest, so if any of your vital areas, such as your neck, heart or head, is targeted, you can easily move up to defend them.", he added. Daisuke nodded, motioning for him to go on.

"The most effective stance I've ever used would be this one.", he continued, shifting his hands into a new position. Now, his right hand was clutching a kunai and his left was out in front of his right, looking as if he were holding an invisible Rasengan. "If an enemy solider is rushing at you with their weapon drawn, this stance is best for three reasons. One; you can grab the arm with the weapon with your left or stop a fist it that's what they're coming at you with.", he explained. "Two; once you've caught his armed side, you can disable his other arm with the weapon in your right.", he said, motioning with the kunai. "And three; now that he is unable to block or attack, you can take him out, wither going for the kill with your weapon, or simply knocking him out by dropping the weapon and pounding him with your fist.", he finished, dropping his stance and returning the kunai to his holster at his shin. He raised his head, smiling at the boy.

"Any questions on the defensive stance?", he asked. Daisuke shook his head, trying to memorize all that he had just seen. "Now you show me.", Naruto commanded, walking over to his pupil. The raven-haired child jumped up and awkwardly positioned himself as his sensei had. The blond circled the still-as-stone warrior, studying his stance.

"Tighten up your arms a little more. If your upper defense is weal, it's over before you even start.", he pointed out. Daisuke nodded obediently, locking his arms in a forward position. Naruto nodded in contentment.

"Good, good. Just remember to keep that right foot behind your body; it's a crucial part of the stance. Here, stand straight, but keep your arms in that position.", Naruto said. The boy did as instructed, a little unsure of what was going to happen. Naruto walked up and pushed on his chest. Gently, but with enough force to send him back a few feet, flailing to keep his balance.

"See?" Without the foot to further balance you and keep you rooted to the spot, you'll be knocked off poise, and that can be a fatal mistake in a battle. Now, get back into the stance.", Naruto explained. The trainee did just as he was told, standing at the ready. This time when Naruto pushed Daisuke, all he did was skid back a few inches, not phased in the least.

"Notice the difference? The position of your foot makes a big differentiation in the outcome.", Naruto said. Daisuke nodded, getting used to the feel of the stance, wanting to know exactly how the perfect figure felt so he'd do it right every time.

"Ok, we'll practice that some more later. Now, the offensive formation is a little bit more-", Naruto started, only to stop when he saw Sasuke and Ryouichi jogging up to them.

"Naruto! Daisuke! We have a problem!", Sasuke yelled, his eyes wide. The two exchanged a glance and ran up to meet them.

"What? What's wrong?", Daisuke asked.

"It's Kyoto and his forces! They've found the protective barrier! We're under attack!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I have a lot of stuff planned for the month of July, as you might have seen on my other story, Demon No More. If you haven't then let me tell you that my update schedule is going to be very messed up/ So, I will only be home and have the time to update on these dates: 7/9, 7/19, 7/27, and 8/9. Sorry for the here and there thing, I promise the normal schedule will return as soon as possible.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Encounter with a Tiger**

"_So, you are the fore-told prophecy?"_

"_Dad?"_

"_T-Tigerstar?"_


	15. Encounter With A Tiger

****

Encounter with A Tiger

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I just wanted to take this time to thanks all the people that have read, reviewed, and added this story. It really means a lot to me. Sorry I haven't taken the time to say this sooner.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Daisuke, and Ryouichi dashed toward the Kamakura compound; spreading the news to every warrior they came across. They burst into the dining hall, knocking over a few soldiers with the large swinging doors. Ishiko was the only one at the table, everyone else was still sleeping.

"Naruto, Sasuke? What's wrong?", he asked, noticing the winded expression on all four of their faces.

"It's Kyoto! They're attacking!", Sasuke explained, his face flushed. Ishiko dropped the cup he was holding, shattering into tiny pieces when it hit the ground.

"Let's go.", he stated, running towards the door. On the way, they alerted every man they crossed, telling then to report to the camp out front. They skidded to a stop at an intersection of hallways, one heading to the rooms, another to the front door, and the last going to an unknown place.

"Daisuke and Ryouichi, I want you two to go out to the troops. Gather anyone you meet on the way. Naruto and Sasuke, you go and wake up the others. I'm going to search the place for anyone that we haven't come across yet.", Ishiko ordered, already running down the third hallway. The two boys dashed down the corridor to the door while Sasuke and Naruto ran the opposite way.

"You get Sakura, Kakashi and Hiraku. I'll grab the rest of them.", Sasuke said, stopping at the nearest door. Naruto nodded and started to run towards the end of the hall, sliding to a halt at Hiraku's door. He knocked rapidly, the hollow sound ricocheting off the walls in the hall. A very tired looking boy opened the door a few seconds later, practically sleeping where he stood.

"Whaemugih?", he mumbled, the words all blending into an illegible sentence.

"Dude, wake up! Kyoto is practically at our doorstep, dammit!", Naruto yelled. At the mention of the commander's name, Hiraku was instantly awake and on the clock. He snatched up his sword and bolted, heading for the door and ultimately, his arch enemy.

"Naruto? Wha-What's going on?", Sakura yawned, having heard the commotion.

"Seriously, could you maybe tone it down a bit?", Kakashi muttered, propping against the doorframe for support.

"Get up you two, Muromachi forces found us", Naruto ordered, sounding like a leader. Their eyes widened and all signs of exhaustion vanished. The two immediately leapt into action, a skill ninja seen to be born with.

"Gather all the troops you can on your way out! Sasuke already got Aylia, Masuru and Kaiya.", Naruto said, disappearing in a burst of smoke.

**Front Yard/Troops Headquarters—**

Naruto appeared inside the main tent of the camp, which was also considered the headquarters, made specifically for the higher class warriors. But currently, it was being used as a playing field station. Everyone, excluding Sakura and Kakashi, was bent around a table which had a map of the surrounding area around the barrier.

"How could they have found us? The protective force-field is invisible to the human eye.", Aylia questioned, for once seeming to be active and alive.

"I knew it! Those two Muromachi scraps are spies! They communicated with the outsiders and relayed the location information to Kyoto.", Masuru exclaimed, pointing his finger judgingly at the two young boys.

"We didn't tell then anything! How can you think it was us!", Daisuke retorted, being the bolder one between the two brothers.

"Because your one of them!!", the raven-haired boy yelled, growing even more confident of his suspicions.

"Now hold on. These two were with us the entire time this morning; there's no way they tipped off the forces without us knowing. I mean, it _is _what we're trained for.", Sasuke reasoned. Masuru scoffed.

"And what about last night? They could have easily made a transmission without one of realizing it. Why should I trust what you say?", Masuru replied stubbornly. As Sasuke was about to answer, a flash of yellow broke their attention from the other. In split seconds, Naruto was standing right in front of the fuming warrior.

"You have some nerve saying that. We've been loyal to the Kamakura forces since we got here, and that is not gonna change. These two did _not _contact the outside forces; they risked their lives coming here and joining our side. Stop trying to pin the blame on fellow warriors. You need to trust them for them to trust you.", Naruto interrupted calmly. Masuru's furious expression slowly melted away into a guilty on as he mulled the blonde's words over in his mind. He sighed.

"Your right. I've just always had trust issues; it takes me a while to learn to believe in someone other then myself. To tell you the truth, I still don't really trust any of you guys.", he whispered, glancing at the shinobi in front of him. Naruto smiled softly.

"I don't blame you. Times like this anyone can be a spy or a traitor and you find it harder then usual to let people in. But try and believe me when I say, we are loyal to the Kamakura, and so are Ryouichi and Daisuke.", he replied, motioning towards the three ninja and the two trainees. Masuru thought for a moment before smirking.

"I'll remember that…Naruto.", he answered. Said chunnin nodded in response, turning his attention to Ishiko, who was watching the two with a small smile donning his face.

"So, what's the plan?", Naruto asked. Ishiko nodded in thanks, turning back to the enlarged map.

"From what I've heard from Sasuke and Ryouichi, they realized there were enemy soldiers on the southern most part of the barrier, the side where the arch-way is located. That is the weakest part of the obstruction, but it was designed so regular human weapons can't penetrate it. They way not realize that now, but they will eventually. My guess is that they will then intend to sit us out, waiting for one of is to stumble into their trap.", Ishiko started, circling a small red mark on the edge of the oval.

"So, what do you propose we do?", Kakashi questioned.

"We could send out our best squad to take them out.", Kaiya suggested.

"But we don't know how many are out there. It could go either way, one side out numbering the other. But we need to play it safe. Besides, if all of our best troops were sent out and slaughtered, we'll have a big loss in this war.", Ishiko replied, furrowing his brow in thought. Naruto was secluded from the rest of the bickering group, buried in his own thoughts.

"I agree with Kaiya, we need to send in our best warriors to take out the enemy!", Hiraku argued.

"That's war suicide! Who would be dumb enough to do that?", Aylia retorted.

"Well if we don't do something, we're sitting ducks!", Daisuke commented, wedging himself into the front line.

"I'll go.", a voice called amongst the noise. Immediately, it was silent and everyone was glancing at the other, wondering who it was that spoke up. Naruto appeared on Ishiko's right side, nothing but confidence showing on his face.

"There is no way I am letting you go out there alone.", Ishiko stated. He didn't doubt the boy's abilities; he knew he was very strong. But they didn't know how many soldiers were awaiting them on the outside, and sending one of his best friends out there wouldn't solve anything.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of them. One jutsu, that's all I need.", Naruto answered, smirking. Daisuke scurried up to his sensei, staring at him hardly.

"I'm going with you Naruto-sensei.", he said, meeting the blonde's defiant gaze.

"You're a Muromachi traitor. They'd tear you apart. Besides, I haven't taught you anything useful yet.", Naruto replied.

"Nu-uh, you taught me that stance.", the raven-haired child argued.

"Yeah, for _defense_. We never got to offense.", Naruto explained.

"But if a warrior is coming at me, I can use the defensive stance to take them out. All I need is one of your knives.", Daisuke reasoned. Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came. They boy was actually raising a good point. He glanced at Ishiko for help but it looked like the green-haired teen was completely agreeing with his apprentice.

"Naruto, we aren't going to let you go alone. We're a team, we do this together.", Sakura said, coming up to stand next to him.

"I mean, who else is going to bail you out of trouble?", Sasuke added, appearing on his opposite side.

"And I'm not letting you kids have all the fun.", Kakashi said, putting his arms around Sakura and Sasuke's shoulders.

"Guys…It'd be best…if I went…by myself.", Naruto grunted.

"Naruto, as your leader, I am commanding that you be accompanied by your squad, the Kamakura Five and our two newest trainees.", Ishiko demanded, walking over to stand in front of the blond, who was struggling to get out of his team's grasp. The boy glanced at his leader in uncertainty and Ishiko gave him a small smile.

"It will be fine. We've dealt with these guys before.", he assured. The uneasiness in Naruto expression lessened, being overcome with anticipation.

"I've been waiting for a rematch with that girl.", Naruto said, smiling widely. At the mention of the Muromachi girl, the goofy smile flashed across Sasuke's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Alright team, let's move out!", Ishiko commanded, striding out of the tent.

**Outside the Barrier—**

"Stand your positions!", Kyoto called from his horse, circling the troop. He had called together about a group of 100, along with his most elite and trusted soldiers. He wasn't going to underestimate them again, and this time, he was going to kill them all. Suddenly, near the front, a noise that sounded like water filled the area. The commander turned his head in the direction of the commotion and a vicious smile spread across his face.

Appearing out of nowhere, the boy he wanted a rematch with more then anything in the world came walking out of space itself, smiling.

"Come to get your ass whooped again, Kyoto?", Naruto called, cracking his knuckles. Kyoto sneered.

"Luck is on my side this time.", he shot back. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I don't need luck, I have skill.", he replied, easily falling into a basic stance.

"You don't have enough skill to take us on alone!", Kyoto laughed, the mere thought of it making him smile for real. Naruto smirked.

"Actually, beating the s out of all of you would be a great workout, but I decided to share a piece of the action with my friends this time.", Naruto said, cueing the warriors on the other side of the barrier. Just as Kyoto was about to laugh, the breath caught in his throat when he saw who walked out.

In a line that made it look like the whole thing was planned, the prophecy, the Kamakura's last warriors and the two traitors stepped out onto the battlefield. Kyoto knew that with all their skill combined, excluding the two traitorous maggots, they could tear them apart. But his shock and fright was quickly replaced by an evil and triumphant look.

"This will just make his job easier, and with all of you out of the way, this war will be won.", Kyoto spat, side-stepping into the crowd.

"What are they doing?", Sakura whispered, noticing that the black-clad men were parting, forming a narrow walkway in the center.

"Did he say '_he_'?", Ishiko wondered, confused. But his puzzlement was quickly erased and replaced by dread when he saw who started to approach them. It was the man that was feared over the entire country, the one who killed innocent lives as a time-killer, and the one that started this whole war in the first place. The one that knew a technique that could slaughter them on the spot.

"So, you are the fore-told prophecy?", the man growled, his voice deep and rough. Naruto had never seen this warrior before, but the feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach gave him a pretty good guess.

"Dad?", Daisuke and Ryouichi whispered in unison, dread crossing their faces.

"T-Tigerstar?"

* * *

A/N: I feel that was a good place to leave you off at. Builds the anticipation. Ok, my next update will be 7/18, seeing I'll be in Michigan with no computer access.

**Next Chapter: Their Worst Fear**

"_You all will pay the price for standing in the way of my ambitions."_

"_Just try it, kittycat."_


	16. Their Worst Fear

**Their Worst Fear**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyubbi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I'm back now but not for very long. Leaving again this Sunday, so it'll be all different again. Sorry. Thanks for all that came back and for staying with this story, and please keep going.

* * *

The feeling of fear washed over the standing Kamakura warriors, Daisuke and Ryouichi actually started to shake.

"W-what are we going to d-do Daisuke? H-he's surely gonna k-kill us now.", Ryouichi whispered, his voice cracking considerably. For once, the raven-haired boy didn't speak; he only shook his head feebly, his eyes never leaving his father. That spelled bad news for the Kamakura forces if one of their most loud-mouthed warriors was scared shitless.

"Calm down you two.", Naruto assured, the ominous feeling vanishing, only to be replaced by anger and hatred for the man before him. "I can take him on solo."

"Are you mad? Did you happen to leave your common sense behind when you left your world?!", Ishiko whispered as loud as he dared, his eyes brimming with shock and disbelief.

"Can't lose what you never had.", Sasuke replied for the blond, earning a scowl from both.

"I _am_ the prophecy. And it is my sole duty to take this guy down.", Naruto reminded, completely turning his back on the waiting enemy. And that didn't make Tigerstar happy one bit.

"Down take your eyes off the enemy.", the dark leader growled, trying to scare the shit out of the blond before him. Naruto whipped a hand out behind him, signaling for quiet.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to you in a second, but for now, can you give us a little privacy? I'm trying to talk here!", Naruto retorted, causing the Muromachi to practically turn red from anger. First the boy had ignored him and now he was telling _him_ to wait for a fight?

"No, _you _listen! You may have defeated one of my best swordsmen and a handful of my most skillful troops, but-"

"Seriously? I guess you don't have very intelligent warriors then, seeing we took them down in a matter of minutes.", Naruto scoffed, cutting the orange-clad man off. Kyoto turned rose red, bursting into the path.

"_You_ took down Kyoto? I was told that Hiraku did.", Tigerstar commented, obviously shocked by the boy's announcement. He turned his gaze on one of his best commanders, glaring hardly.

"Well…the boy must have had extensive training. Besides, that week, I just so happened to have gotten a cold…I was weak!", the commander stuttered, clearly flustered that he had been caught.

"I hadn't touched a sword in my life before that day.", Naruto shot, causing everyone on the Muromachi side to widen their eyes.

"Never?", Kyoto squeaked, feeling powerless and completely embarrassed. Naruto shook his head.

"I wasn't even sure if I was holding the thing right. I just did what I saw in the movies.", Naruto answered truthfully, gaining a gasp/cry from the commander.

"Beaten…by an amateur!!", he wailed quietly to himself, lowering his head in shame. But the vulnerability swiftly vanished, only to be replaced by a determined glare. "I _will_ beat you this time…and you won't survive.", he snarled, gripping his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No Kyoto! You already lost once and I am not willing to risk another lose on your part.", Tigerstar snapped, causing the man to wilt slightly.

"Yes sir.", he mumbled, depression heavy on his face. But his eyes told a different story. The message he bore within the charcoal irises screamed at the blond _'I will get my revenge…' _And with that, the man slipped into the sea of black and red, vanishing from sight.

"Now, are you ready to surrender?", Tigerstar asked.

"Surrender?", Naruto questioned, tilting his head in confusion. Tigerstar couldn't believe it; could this boy be so dumb that he didn't know the meaning of the simplest of words? It infuriated him to no end.

"It means to give up, throw in the flag, or basically tossing your pride in the fire and watching it burn there.", Hiraku muttered, not believing that the boy didn't know the meaning of the word and yet he boasted that his skills were so high.

"I know what it means. Whatda take me for, an idiot?", Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. "No comment.", Naruto added when Sasuke opened his mouth the reply.

"Then what the hell do you think your doing?", Sakura asked, confused to where exactly this fight was going. Naruto smiled.

"I like to watch him squirm.", Naruto chuckled, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"I think he's more of an idiot then he was all those years ago.", Sasuke muttered; he hadn't thought it was possible, but yet again, he was proven wrong.

"Making Dad mad isn't the best idea.", Daisuke told his sensei, who had crawled up to stand behind him. The raven-haired shinobi next to him had also noticed that his pupil was cowering behind his back.

"Why not? It's funny as hell. You should try it some time.", Naruto answered, his cocky attitude running deep today.

"He's been known to have a quick temper. And when he gets mad…", Daisuke explained, trailing off, just staring at his old man's sword. Naruto followed his student's gaze and studied the blade carefully.

"Big deal, a piece of metal. One jutsu and that'll be out of the picture.", Naruto mumbled, trying not to draw the man's attention to his traitorous sons that trembled only a few feet away. Daisuke shook his head.

"No, that sword is indestructible. It was crafted of the last dragon's scales, the only one in the land that hadn't been slain in his times. It can withstand all the elements and it contains the power to blow away the entire world, on the right night that is.", the black-haired boy tried, desperately wanting his sensei to stop teasing his father. If he continued, he'd surely die.

"You really don't get it? From where we come from, there's guys like this every day.", Naruto said, waving the boy off.

"Not all of them are slayers of the innocent.", Ishiko replied, jumping into the conversation again.

"Actually, most of them are.", Sakura corrected, appearing at Naruto's side.

"I'd say Orochimaru was the worst...", Sasuke commented, his jaw hardening at the thought of his former master.

"What about Gaara, you know, when he was all evil?", Kakashi rose, adding to the fray.

"Who's Orochimaru? And Gaara? This isn't making any since seeing we don't know who they are.", Kaiya asked, squeezing into the circle of argument.

"Yeah!", Hiraku agreed, not really sure what exactly was happening anymore.

"You guys argue about the stupidest things.", Aylia mumbled, her face nonchalant but her eyes sparkling with hidden laughter.

"Seriously.", Masuru muttered, though thoroughly amused.

"I'm lost.", Ryouichi whispered, still unsure about his position with his father watching their every move. And boy was he angry. The fact alone that the boy had defied him, he ignored him and now _all_ of them were carrying on with their own conversation, making him feel very out of place. And that _never _happened to Tigerstar.

"ENOUGH!!", the leader roared, his furious tone echoing across the clearing.

"Yo! We are _trying _to talk over here!", Naruto yelled back, his eyes playful.

"You will not ignore _the _Tigerstar, prophecy.", the man growled, steam practically billowing out his ears.

"I have a name you know.", the blond murmured.

"You can't back-sass the world's greatest threat!", Kyoto hollered, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"He's right, prophecy.", Tigerstar snarled, his fury growing, the lid almost ready to blow.

"Na-ru-to. Say it with me.", Naruto yelled, getting pissed off that the low-life in front of him kept speaking to him like he was an object.

"I will give you one last chance to turn yourselves in _Naruto_.", the tiger growled, spitting the name like it was venom. Naruto smiled.

"Not…a…chance.", he retorted, breaking the simple sentence up for the added effect. Tigerstar's frown furrowed deeper, until it looked as if it was going to fall right off his face.

"You all will pay the price for standing in the way of my ambitions", Tigerstar promised, jumping off his horse.

"Just try it, kitty cat.", Naruto responded. That did it; Tigerstar's fury rose and spilled over, filling his very being with hatred for the boy. With a furious war cry, he charged, heading straight for the fore-told shinobi.

* * *

A small old man sat far off, many miles away from the unknown fight that was beginning to occur. He had been working for Tigerstar for as long as he could remember; the job had been passed down through his family for almost 1000 years now. He sat Indian-style, facing a painting of a man, one that wielded the sword Tigerstar had at this very moment.

One day, very soon, the planets would align and the Forever Solstice would occur. When that day came, the eyes on the man would shine with a brilliant light, emitting an orb of power, one so great; it would greatly ravish and destroy the surrounding area. And once Tigerstar accepted that power, into his mind and body…the world would end…with a bang.

* * *

When their leader charged, the rest of the warriors took it as a signal to attack. Raising their swords, they charged, heading straight for the Kamakura soldiers. Naruto smirked, flexing his fists.

"Let's go wild.", he snarled, sounding animalistic in the slightest way. And with a rush of adrenaline, the eleven Kamakura warriors leapt into the fight.

**Aylia POV—**

Twirling in a tight circle, my bow-staff took out 6-odd warriors at once, sending them flying back into the trees behind them. Smirking slightly, I let my guard down for a split second. That was all my attacker needed. He unarmed me, knocking my weapon all the way to the other side of the clearing. Rearing around, my fist smashed into the face of the nearby Muromachi. I never thought the feel of their blood running down my hand would feel so good.

…

That sounded evil.

**Hiraku POV—**

I heard the disgusting sound of metal ripping through skin as my blade connected with a soldier's leg, rendering them useless. That sound makes my stomach churn, even to this day; but what choice did I have? Fight or die, those were my options.

And I wasn't going to rest until Kyoto lay dead at my feet.

**Masuru POV—**

I felt the strength surge through my right arm as I pulled by bow string back as far as I could, launching the sharpened arrow at the man in front of me. It hit its mark…the mid-shoulder, a pressure point only I knew about. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I glanced around, searching for my comrades. I could see there were a few smoking bodies littering the ground to my left. Sasuke. I sighed heavily; must everything be solved by death and combat? I guess I had no choice at the moment, and with that in mind, I dashed back into the riot.

**Daisuke POV—**

All I had was one of my sensei's knives and the tiny bit of knowledge he had given me earlier this morning. It already seems like it had been decades since that time. I was fighting people that I had been surrounded by for as long as I could remember. And the fact that my father was out there…somewhere…didn't make it any better.

I didn't have the heart to kill any of them…I had known them too well. So I simply cut the muscles in their arms and legs, giving them an inability to move, but not a death threat. Dancing lightly on my toes, I turned to face another familiar face, another shocked expression. I wondered if that's the face I'll see when I find my dad.

**Ryouichi POV—**

I knew my older brother was only a few feet away, but it still felt too far for me. I was among my old people, faces I knew, figures I had talked to. It was hard, and my nature against fighting made it even worse, but I knew I had to do this.

For my new friends, for mom; I would do what was necessary.

**Kaiya POV—**

I had the most unusually weapon tastes. Or at least, that's what Hiraku told me the first time we fought together. Gripped tightly in my hands, were two mini twin scythes. An odd choice, and usually only wielded by a man, but I used them at an early age…well, you know, before my family was slain.

I saw one of the warriors going for our leader, Ishiko. He was busy with his own circle of soldiers, completely oblivious, and totally vulnerable. I stretched back widely and chucked the metal projectile spinning through the air and embedding itself within the running man's back. With a grunt, the Muromachi fell to his knees, and finally, to the ground. Ishiko whipped around, noticing that his death had been only a few steps away. He shot me a thankful grin before locking blades with another coming man. I rushed over and heaved the weapon out of his mid-back. At least they're light.

**Ishiko POV—**

Glad Kaiya had noticed that warrior before he beheaded me. I'll be sure to properly thank her once I'm done with these guys. His blade clashed repeatedly with the man's, neither of them getting a good blow at the other. Finally, getting fed up with him, Ishiko kicked out with his leg, sweeping the soldier's feet out from under him. As he fell, the green-haired teen plunged his sword through the man's shoulder's making his arm's useless. As the warrior lay, writhing in pain, he scoured the clearing, looking for his friends. He spotted Sakura a little ways away, doing quite well on her own.

**Sakura POV—**

With Tsunade-sama's strength surging through my fist, I smashed it into the ground, uprooting a good section of the field in a single motion. Saying the warrior's were shocked was an under-statement…more like…they'd need some therapy after this.

A burst of flame sped past my shoulder, burning nearby bodies to a crisp, the blood-curdling screams sounding across the field. I rolled my eyes. Who else loved to play with fire?

**Sasuke POV—**

It wasn't my fault that fire was in my blood. I just always had this need for it, this connection to the flames themselves. It made it feel…like I was a 5-year-old again, when everything was right. When my parents were still alive.

Or when _he _was still around.

I wanted nothing more to destroy my brother, to watch him die before my eyes, just as he forced me to watch our parents' parish before mine all those years ago. Another stream of fire flew from my mouth, leaving behind minor burns; I had become accustomed to them over the years. For now, these Muromachi bastards would take the hatred away from my brother.

…

At least…for a little while.

**Kakashi POV—**

This just seemed like a work-out for a jounin such as myself, but I had the brains to know that this wasn't even half of their numbers. No leader would be stupid enough to lead their entire army into their enemy's yard, but then again… if all of them had been here…they would have lost the minute they stepped into the fight. Easily taking out the man next to me with a round-house kick to the head, I twisted around to see a fresh wave of warriors. And beyond that, the worst thing I could have seen, the thing I feared the second we emerged from the barrier.

**Aylia POV—**

I didn't think he would be so unknowing.

**Masuru POV—**

What does that idiot think he's doing!!

**Daisuke POV—**

No! I can't lose someone by my father's hand! Not again!

**Ryouichi POV—**

He wouldn't! He can't beat him alone!

**Ishiko POV—**

I gave him specific orders not to!!

**Kaiya POV—**

Does he not know everyone needs him? That _we _need him?

**Sakura POV—**

Please, no!!

**Sasuke POV—**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!

**Kakashi POV—**

He _is _strong. But he isn't strong enough.

In the center of it all, both completely oblivious to the fighting around them, they stood, still as stone, facing the other. One with an unusually serious expression. The other with a furious one, staring at the defiant warrior in front of him, as if trying to light him on fire.

"One of us will die here today.", Tigerstar snarled. His opponent slid into a stance in response.

"Then start your good-byes.", Naruto answered.

* * *

A/N: Ok, an update. Next one will be in about a week or so…I think. I don't really remember. There's a poll on my profile. Please vote, because I'm really lost on this one.

**Next Chapter: The King vs. The Prophecy**


	17. The King Vs The Prophecy

**The King vs. The Prophecy**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Naruto don't be an idiot!", Sakura yelled, horror etched into every aspect of her face. But her cry went unheard; the two were already deep into their fight.

"Stop him Sasuke!!", Kakashi ordered to his dark pupil, who happened to be the closest to the blond. Said teen poured almost a third of his chakra into his feet, flying across the field faster then any non-shinobi eye could see. But he wasn't fast enough.

"I do not want any disturbances.", Tigerstar announced to no one in particular. His golden eyes flashed over to the raven-haired warrior, oddly able to track him. He slid his blade out of its sheath, focusing. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what he was planning, and in response, slammed his hands into a string of seals. Smashing his hands onto the ground, a large barrier rose out of the ground, the translucent circle covering the clearing in which they stood in. The jutsu took only a couple of seconds, leaving Sasuke very little time to stop before his face was vaporized. He glanced at his comrade through the one-way shield, pleading silently.

"Naruto, don't do it. Your good, but not _that _good.", Sasuke begged, not wanting to see another one of his precious people slaughtered before his eyes. Naruto scowled slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't doubt me teme, I've been training my ass off for the past 3 years. You have no idea of what I can do now.", Naruto answered, turning his attention back to the menacing man that stood on the opposite side of the field. The Muromachi leader smirked.

"Whatever skills you possess, nothing is strong enough to defeat me. I will destroy you, along with the hope of these petty people.", Tigerstar threatened grandly, making a scene. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"All talk, no bite. When are we gonna get right down to it?", he asked, back to his 'I'm gonna totally piss you off' tactic.

"After you.", Tigerstar respond, whipping out his sword. Naruto smiled, disappearing in a flash without moving a muscle. Suddenly, Tigerstar was surrounded by three shadow clones, all of them coming at him fast, their fists extended. Kakashi sighed.

"Does he always have to be so predictable?", he moaned. But to his surprise, the land rocked with an explosion, smoke bursting from the circle.

"Bunshin Bakuha", a voice yelled, following the deafening blow. Kakashi's eyes widened with shock. _Exploding clones? I don't remember teaching him that. Then again, I've only seen it a few times; mostly from Itachi._

Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see that there was a large crater where Tigerstar had been standing before the bomb. Naruto smirked.

"Like I said, all talk and no b-"

The blond couldn't finish his sentence, because he was sent sailing towards the ground, due to a rather forceful kick to the back. Tigerstar landed skillfully on one foot. He walked calmly over to the smoking hole where Naruto had slammed into the earth. But when he peered into the crevice, nothing was there. Only a hole leading into the ground…

The dirt in front of the leader's feet split with the teen flying up at his face. Naruto's fist smashed into Tigerstar's jaw, sending him sprawling across the clearing. The Kamakura warriors cheered, and Naruto smiled in triumph. But the victory was short lived.

"It'll take more then that to defeat me.", Tigerstar growled, picking himself off the ground. He felt an unfamiliar wetness on his chin. He whipped his finger in front of his face and noticed a rather large amount of blood on his thumb.

"He made Dad bleed! No ones been able to do that since Taisho!", Ryouichi exclaimed to his brother. Daisuke only nodded; he was too shocked to say anything.

"Quick Naruto! While he's paralyzed!", Sasuke yelled.

"Don't you think I know that? Suiton! Hahonryuu!", Naruto yelled. A large torrent of water erupted from the air and hurtled towards the tiger in waiting. He jumped to the side, thinking he would dodge it. But to his surprise the stream of water changed its course along with him. The jutsu smashed into his chest, sending him to the outer ring of the barrier. He slid to a stop and lay motionless. Naruto gaze bore hard on the man's body.

"It can't be that easy. It just can't.", he murmured, puzzled by the outcome. If this Tigerstar was fabled to be strong enough to take down the Kamakura's greatest warrior _and _be feared throughout the entire land, that one blow couldn't be enough. He hadn't even had to use the jutsu he'd been working on. _Didn't Ishiko say that the technique was the only thing that could defeat him? _But to his surprise, the figure changed. The man before him was no longer Tigerstar…it was Kyoto. And the sword from Tigerstar's sheath was gone.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened with realization. But before he could react, the sword pierced through his shoulder, coming straight out his back. Holding the blade up high, Tigerstar watched with an evil smirk as Naruto's body slid down until his chest hit the hilt of the sword.

"_Nothing _you can do will kill me. Your just as weak as the rest of them, prophecy.", Tigerstar spat. He swung the weapon in a tight circle before whipping the boy right off the blade, sending him flying through the one-way shield. The blond landed with a crash at Ishiko's feet, clutching at his arm in agony, which was bleeding heavily.

"Next time you Kamakura brats get in my way, it will be a _lot _worse.", Tigerstar promised, stepping out of the light-purple barrier himself. "Muromachi, move out!" And in a flash, they were gone. Everyone could only stare in silence at the place where the mighty Tigerstar had once stood.

"Naruto-sensei, are you ok?!", Daisuke exclaimed, breaking himself and the others out of their daze.

"Here, let me heal you.", Sakura offered, enveloping her hand in chakra. She pressed gently on the gash, gaining a soft grunt from the blond.

"I'm fine, really.", he muttered, trying hard not to fade into the blackness called unconsciousness.

"Oh, can it. This gouge is horrible! And I'm a medic, so don't fight the intellect.", Sakura answered, sewing the tissues in his arm back together.

"Looks like he _just _missed the artery. Lucky that he didn't hit his mark; woulda killed you.", Kakashi commented. The wounded blond glared at his sensei.

"Thanks for the confidence boost.", he grumbled. While all this was taking place, all Ishiko could do was stand there is silence, staring at the boy in concentration. When Naruto noticed this, he directed his attention to the forest-haired boy.

"Could you stop staring? It's creeping me out.", Naruto asked, gaining a snicker from the surrounding warriors. Ishiko shook himself from his daze and smiled back.

"Yea, sorry. Just thinking.", he answered simply, the pondering face returning.

"Well, aren't you gonna clue us in? We can't read your mind.", Hiraku wondered. Ishiko sighed; so impatient.

"I was recalling the incident with Kyoto a week or so back.", Ishiko explained.

"Oh let that live forever! I said I was sorry!", Naruto cried. Ishiko chuckled softly.

"I wasn't talking about the mistake you two made. I was talking about what you told us. You said you've never touched a sword before, am I right?", Ishiko asked the blond, who was peeling himself off the ground.

"Uhh, yea. What's that have to do with anything?", Naruto asked. Team 7 sighed, exasperated. He was such an idiot.

"I was thinking, if you were good enough to defeat Kyoto _without _any skill…how good would you be if you actually learned?", Ishiko said, speaking his thought aloud. The eleven were silent, all pondering the idea.

"I say we give it a go! I've always wanted to learn to wield a sword!", Naruto exclaimed, getting all excited.

"Why would we trust you with a sharp object?", Sasuke asked, smirking. Naruto scowled.

"Of course he would be getting trained by one of our most experienced swords men.", Ishiko added, smiling faintly at the idea.

"You can learn with me!", Hiraku exclaimed, practically glowing with excitement.

"I think Sasuke should learn too. Just for a bonus against them.", Ishiko commented. Naruto scowled.

"Does he have to?", he whined, sounding like a little kid. The group chuckled causing Naruto to frown deeper. "What?"

"Then we'll get right on it. Naruto and Sasuke, follow me. We're going to get you some swords.", Ishiko said, grinning broadly.

**One Month Later—**

Sasuke's and Naruto's blades clashed the metal ringing shrilly across the training field.

"Keep at it! Never let your eyes leave you opponent! Try and predict their movements!", their trainer, Havar, commanded.

"Sasuke, stop cheating. He never said you could use your bloodline.", Naruto grunted as he blocked a blow to his left shin.

"Show me a rule book.", the red-eyed Uchiha responded, starting to get the upper hand, due to his Sharingan.

"A strong ninja doesn't rely on his trump cards all the time.", Naruto shot, dancing away. Sasuke scoffed, but dissipated his Sharingan anyway. Naruto smirked; he had him now. As Sasuke whipped around, set on a head blow, Naruto ducked, slid around Sasuke's body, and ended up behind him. Right where his vulnerable point was. He flashed his tip of the sword out, pointing it gently into the center of Sasuke's back. All of this happened within a matter of seconds, the movements were so fast. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How'd you do that?", he questioned. He knew Naruto didn't have a blood-line limit, yet how did the blond predict his actions? Naruto smiled.

"Something I picked up from Kakashi. I watched your feet.", he answered simply, not about to give the entire secret away. It could prove to be his trump card against the dark Uchiha if a battle between them ever arose. Sasuke shook his head, mumbling something about 'lucky' and 'stupid one-eyed sensei'.

Sasuke's sword was simple in a way, and yet totally unique in another. It's hilt was nothing special; fastened out of a low-grade metal with strong black leather wrapped tightly around it. But rising out of the hand grip was a blade that had never been created in history.

The metal itself was black, not much of a flashy appearance. But once Sasuke activated hi bloodline, the sword would become as hot as lava in a volcano, able to cut through anything. When combined with his Curse Seal level 1, the blade would be enveloped in flames, making a deadly and one-of-a-kind weapon.

Naruto's sword wasn't much different in appearance. The hilt was fashioned the same way, only the metal was gold; a request from Kakashi, remembering Kyuubi's strength. The blade was a deep red, much like the Kyuubi's chakra. No one knew what exactly Naruto had requested the special ability to be, and he hadn't used it yet. All they knew was that it would be big.

"Great job Sasuke, Naruto. Take a break. Daisuke and Ryouichi are getting anxious.", Havar said, walking towards the camp. Both apprentices bounced up to their sensei, smiling broadly.

"So, what are we gonna do today?", Ryouichi asked excitedly. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, what haven't we covered yet?", Sasuke asked his rival.

"Stances, basic taijutsu, some advanced taijutsu, basic medical work, history, sword work, archery, and agility.", Naruto answered, smiling widely at how much progress they'd made in only a month.

"I guess we could start with-"

"Naruto! Sasuke!", Masuru yelled, jogging up to the four, Sakura tailing close behind. Naruto knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's wrong?", Naruto asked sternly, glancing more at his team mate then Masuru.

"Aylia's missing.", Masuru said. "Have you seen her?"

Naruto's heart stopped. His gaze flickered over to Sakura, and unfortunately, his suspicions were proven once he locked eyes with her.

Her vision was about to come true.

* * *

Bunshin Bakuha**- **Basically exploding shadow clones. Itachi is the only known user so far, but hell, Naruto could learn it too.

This story is almost done. Sobs. My first story…so sad. Yet happy at the same time. Lol, I'm ranting again. I estimate about 10 or so chapters before it ends, and then, maybe…there might be a sequel. Tell me if you want one.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Vision Alive**

"_We can still get to her!"_

"_But Naruto, she's going to die! My vision-"_

"_We can't just give up!"_


	18. Vision Alive

**Vision Alive**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Head Note:** Thanks to all that have reviewed and kept with the story. It means a lot to me. Makes me feel special. Lol.

* * *

With that one look, that one second of seeing into Sakura's terrified eyes, both shinobi were running, side-by-side, towards the portal.

"You're sure she's not anywhere around here?", Naruto asked as they whipped around the corner. Sasuke, Daisuke, Ryouichi, and Masuru were sprinting after them, but the two gave no heed and they didn't let up.

"Positive. She's no where to be found.", Sakura muttered, her eyes wide with fear.

"We can still get to her!", Naruto said, trying to reassure the pink-haired girl…and himself.

"But Naruto, she's going to die! In my vision-"

"We can't just give up!", Naruto yelled, speeding up. Now they were at the door, waiting impatiently for the man-sized hole to wrap open. Their followers had caught up with them now too.

"What's wrong? What's the hurry?", Sasuke asked, panting slightly from the dash over here. Naruto and Sakura exchanged a glance; should they tell them, or shouldn't they? Sakura sighed; guess there wasn't a choice.

"Remember the first night we spent here, the same day we were all reunited?", Sakura started, hesitant of the conversation that was coming. Sasuke nodded slowly while the others only stared on in confusion.

"Well, while we were sleeping, I had a dream. I saw Aylia in a field, simply standing there, when she was attacked by an elite force of Muromachi warriors. And then Tigerstar showed up and then…", Sakura explained, stopping at the most gruesome part of the vision.

"Then what, Sakura?", Masuru questioned, pressing her on. Sakura exhaled exasperatedly.

"And then she…died.", she finished, her last word hanging in the air like a knife. The six stood in silence, the news overwhelming to the four Kamakura soldiers who hadn't known until now.

"So, in this…vision, Aylia is going to die?", Masuru asked, not really believing it. Sakura nodded solemnly, her eyes dull.

"Well, we can still reach her right?", Sasuke suggested, trying to replenish a spark of hope, a little bit of life. Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe. If we haul some serious ass…we might have a chance.", she responded.

"Do you know what field she was in?", Masuru wondered, getting serious now. Sakura shook her head.

"It looked like any other field in the forest. Large, circular, half was long grass, the other was dirt.", she explained, giving the best details she could. Masuru smiled, confusing everyone present.

"Half grass, half dirt! That's Ashy Field!", he shouted, his eyes alive again. The three shinobi tilted their heads in confusion, the Muromachi traitors excited as well.

"You know what one we're talking about?", Naruto questioned, his intellect put to the test. Masuru nodded enthusiastically, grinning widely.

"That field was partially destroyed by a volcano eruption many years ago. The lava melted into the ground long before my time, but the grass never grew again. That's the only clearing like that! That's the one!", Masuru exclaimed, racing back towards the house.

"Where are you going?", Naruto called after him.

"Going to get Ishiko and the others! You guys get a head start though, we'll catch up!", he called in return, disappearing behind the wall. The door to the outside world was now fully open and awaiting its passers to move on. There was just one problem.

"Anyone know how to get to Ashy Field?", Sasuke asked wondering the same question everyone else was.

* * *

Masuru dashed through the house, quickly scanning every room for his long-time partners and comrades. He swiftly darted past the infirmary, the storage room, the kitchen, the dining hall, the bedrooms, and the armory. Skidding to halt, he found them where he should have known they'd be…the meeting room.

Ishiko had been all about tactics and plans since the Tigerstar incident all those weeks ago. They hadn't seen hide or tail of the murderer, but that only made the green-haired leader even more anxious. He was convinced that the man was up to something awful. Which in a sense, he was.

"Ishiko, we have to move, now!", Masuru relayed, interrupting the boy in the middle of his sentence. Said teen glanced up, his eyes hard.

"Something about Tigerstar?", he asked, his eyes flickering between the information before him and his younger friend.

"Well, no.", Masuru replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Then what reason do you have of disrupting our meeting?", Ishiko questioned, his gaze accusing.

"Aylia's missing. Sakura had a vision a while back. She's…gonna die…by Tigerstar's hand.", Masuru explained, his voice becoming grave. Ishiko's eyes widened and he jumped up in one fluid motion, followed quickly by all the others.

"Then what the hell are we all doing standing around?!", he shouted, dashing out of the room.

"Where's Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke?", Kakashi questioned.

"I sent them ahead with Daisuke and Ryouichi.", Masuru replied, trailing after his leader.

"Where exactly are we headed?", Hiraku wondered, voicing everyone's unspoken question.

"Ashy Field.", Masuru answered simply.

"We need to move as fast as we can. I'm not about to lose another warrior because of Tigerstar's ambition.", Ishiko muttered, picking up the pace.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be listening to a 9-year-old for advice?", Sakura asked.

"I completely trust Daisuke's directions. I mean, he _does _live here, and we _have _been studying geography for the past couple of days.", Naruto answered, gaining a smile from his apprentice.

"We're here.", Ryouichi shouted, pointing to a small opening in the trees. The five soldiers ran faster, praying they weren't too late.

* * *

Ishiko, Hiraku, Kaiya, Kakashi, and Masuru burst into the clearing, immediately spotting Sakura crouching over something in the center. The other four were surrounding the unknown object, watching intently.

"Is she ok?", Naruto asked quietly. Sakura nodded.

"She's stable now, but she needs some major attention and this isn't the place to do it.", Sakura replied, the glowing from her hands receding.

"What do you propose we do then?", Sakura questioned.

"Hiraku and Kaiya will escort Aylia and Sakura back to camp. We'll be close behind.", Ishiko ordered, striding up to the group. The three addressed nodded in response, and Sakura carefully picked Aylia's still form off the ground. In a flash, they were gone, leaving the remaining six alone. The green-haired leader turned back to the lingering warriors, his expression unreadable.

"Tigerstar?", he asked, his eyes flickering between the two shinobi.

"He was gone when we got here…just like Sakura's vision.", Naruto answered, his eyes fierce at just the mention of the man's name. Ishiko sighed.

"But we _were _able to actually see what she wrote in the dust this time.", Naruto offered, trying to lighten the leader's mood. The green-eyed teen's head perked up, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"Aylia gave us a message?", he wondered. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but it was only a name. Meiji.", the blond relayed, confused. But Ishiko seemed to understand exactly what he was talking about. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, if only for a second.

"Who's Meiji?", Sasuke asked, becoming as puzzled as his cerulean-eyed team mate.

"Yeah, and if he's so important to gain a reaction like that, then why haven't we heard about him before?", Naruto added, cocking his head in perplexity.

"Oh, he's _very _important, and a bad omen in every way. If he actually made an appearance in this battle, then this is bad, very very bad.", Ishiko ranted, beginning to pace. Now everyone was starting to worry; what was so bad about this Muromachi warrior that had Ishiko in frenzy? Usually only Kyoto or Tigerstar could get this sort of response from the great leader of Kamakura's forces.

"Who is he, Ishiko?", Kakashi questioned, his expression serious. Ishiko stopped pacing; his eye's full of horror and his face was ghostly white.

"He is a sign that Tigerstar is preparing is final attack, to start the full on war that will affect everyone in the country. And ultimately, wipe out the rest of the Kamakura clan, and you, our only hope.", Ishiko replied, his voice shaking.

"And how does his appearance make that so?", Naruto wondered, not quite sure why only one warriors being made all the difference.

"Because…Meiji is Tigerstar's greatest fighter…and his best assassin.", he responded.

"And it doesn't stop there.", Daisuke said quietly, his expression full of understanding and realization, as if he was finally apprehending something that had been in his face the entire time. "Now I know why Aylia looked so familiar when I first meet you all…that's why I got the feeling that I've seen her before.", he added, his face transforming into something of wonder and thought.

"What are you talking about Daisuke?", Naruto questioned, bending down to his student's eye level.

"I'm saying that it's all clear to me now! Six years ago, when he first arrived, he wasn't alone. He had a girl tagging along with him, only about a year older, and their village had been destroyed. Their parents and relatives included. Meiji thought that if he and his sister joined Tigerstar's forces, they would be save from all the harm and damage that the Muromachi were causing the world. The girl was disgusted and swore that she would have no part of it. That she would always remain loyal to the Kamakura, even to the end. Well, Dad didn't take that one too well. They agreed to admission Meiji, but they locked the girl away, sentencing her to death.", Daisuke explained. No one was sure where the boy was going now.

"But somehow she escaped during the night, running away from the camp before anyone could catch her. And no one ever found out how she was released. But _I_ saw that whole thing. It was her brother…he snatched the key from the guard while he was sleeping and set her free. The girl had insisted that he go with her, but he said that he was loyal to Kamakura no more. He was with Tigerstar now, and this act would be his last in the name of good.", Daisuke added, his eyes glistening with excitement and dread all at the same time.

"Umm, you mind telling us what this has to do with anything?", Sasuke asked, still completely lost. Daisuke smiled softly.

"Don't you see? The girl, how I recognized Aylia even though I'd never met her in my life? Well, I was wrong. I _had _seen her before, once, six years ago.", he deadpanned, the answer obvious now. Everyone gasped; they realized what the Muromachi traitor had been getting at all along.

"So Meiji is…"

"Aylia's brother.", Ishiko whispered.

* * *

It had been 2 days since Aylia had been attacked and she was still unconscious. Everyone thought Tigerstar would attack right away, to get another one of the Kamakura out of the picture with the idea of revenge still fresh in their minds. To get them with their weakness…kindness. Well, they were right.

"Tigerstar's been spotted! He's attacking a nearby village right now!", one of the patrols reported, a week after the incident.

"Well, then I guess it's time for round two.", Naruto commented, smirking.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest. I actually wrote half of it on a notebook because my sister stole the computer. And I need to be on a computer to write some-what well. So, next time it'll be better, hopefully. Lol, I rant too much.

**Next Chapter: Betrayal**

"_I have a proposition for you, Kamakura warrior."_


	19. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

_**Summoning/Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

_Evil Kyuubi_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Risika 67**: I'm not entirely sure what Seme means, but I'll take a guess that it means traitor. And you'll be surprised what happens. Or at least, I hope you will be.

* * *

"Naruto, don't do anything rash. We're only going to check it out; there will be _no_ fighting.", Ishiko scolded as the eleven Kamakura warriors traveled towards the village under siege. The blond prophet rolled his eyes. The subject of Tigerstar was oh so touchy with the teen.

"Ai ai, Captain.", Naruto replied sarcastically, gaining a chuckle from Sasuke and Sakura. Ishiko scowled.

"I'm serious Naruto. You remember what happened last time. We were demolished.", he reminded. Naruto scoffed.

"If I recall correctly, I do believe it was _me _that had a sword driven through their shoulder. And my pride went up in flames to complement the loss.", the blond fought back, not willing to be out done. Ishiko glared at the shinobi.

"Keep it up Naruto, and you won't be in the battle when the time comes.", the leader warned. After that comment, the blond was silent, staring quietly at the path ahead of him.

**Village—**

The damage wasn't as bad as they'd seen before. Houses here and there were reduced piles of ashes, still smoldering with remaining flames. The square was trashed, wood, food, and wares strewn carelessly across the empty circle. There was no one around; hopefully they had been evacuated.

"I don't see Tigerstar.", Sasuke reported, running up to the center of the square where Ishiko stood.

"Or any of the Muromachi warriors.", Sakura added, joining the group.

"Could he have high-tailed it out of here already?", Kakashi wondered, his visible eye brimming with question. Ishiko bowed his head, deep in thought.

_It's not like you to skip out on a chance for blood shed, Tigerstar. If this was a plan to get us out of hiding and into your claws, then where are you? What are you scheming?..._

It hit him hard, the realization almost enough to knock the wind of him. Though it did do a good job of scaring the shit out of him. Who else would Tigerstar want to get out of the way, to end this before it began? The only one that could stop him.

As if on cue, the blond crashed through a wall from a house nearby, tumbling across the street and colliding with a heavy thud against the opposite wall, the air rushing out of his lungs. Jumping stealthily out the jagged hole in the fence, Tigerstar showed his face, a smile of pure malevolence pasted on it.

"To fall for such a pathetic trap. How dumb are you?", Tigerstar gloated. It was obvious the conversation had started before he sent the cerulean-eyed teen through a wall. Naruto watched him out of one eye, the other clenched shut in pain. He gripped his side, abrupt shots of fiery pain erupting from his side. A broken rib from impact, now doubt.

"Naruto m-"

"No Ishiko! I am not going to run. I will stand and fight. I _will_ beat you this time.", Naruto snarled, staggering to his feet, throwing out a basic offensive stance. Tigerstar's laugh boomed across the tiny village, echoing in every alley way.

"Do you really believe that six weeks has given you enough strength and skill to beat me?! How completely and utter-ably laughable. If anything, your defeat will only be more fun for me, if you have improved in the slightest of ways.", Tigerstar spat, using the term "improved" loosely. Naruto smirked.

"Stalling for time till your back-up gets here? How _pathetic_ of you.", the blond replied, using the leader's o-so favorite word against him. Tigerstar sneered, curling his fists, ready for some trouble.

"Let's do this. And no interferences.", he growled, flickering his eyes over to the Kamakura soldiers. Naruto shot them an all-knowing glance – _stay out of it._

Tigerstar made the first move, shocking the blond, but only for a second. Tigerstar went in for a bone crushing punch to the stomach, but met nothing but air as Naruto dodged skillfully, ducking under the blow and sliding out. He ran towards the opposite wall, looking as if he were making a break for the hole. Tigerstar gritted his teeth and flashed after him, gaining fast.

"Trying to escape, eh?", the golden-eyed man snarled. Naruto didn't respond, he was concentrating on the hole. Just as he reached the gap's gouging entrance, he jumped vertically into the air, and stuck himself onto the wall above the opening. Tigerstar didn't have the time to even think about stopping, so he tripped over the edging, flailing into the hole. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help it; they burst out laughing. Sakura dropped to the floor, clutching her side.

"What an idiot!", Sasuke chuckled. Ishiko smiled, holding back a snicker. Tigerstar peeled himself off the ground, glaring at the two making the commotion.

"No one makes a mockery of me.", he seethed, making a move to attack them. Naruto jumped down, forcefully kicking the man in the back, causing him to stumble a few steps.

"Your fight's with me, not them.", the blond reminded him, stepping in-between the leader and his comrades. Tigerstar clenched his fists, the knuckles turning white from the exertion of the force.

"Then let's finish this, so I can kill three birds with one stone.", he threatened. Naruto ground his teeth together, the blue in his eyes flashing quickly form sapphire to crimson.

"**Keep your cool. Remember **_**him**_**.", Kyuubi voiced, feeling the pressure of his mysterious wicked side leaning in, eating up the blonde's anger.**

"_I know, I know. Breathe, relax.", Naruto told himself, fighting against the wave of power being thrown at him. It felt…good._

Naruto blocked a kick to his neck, twisting the man's leg and throwing him at the wall behind them. Tigerstar made the action work in his favor, pushing off the wall and hurtled his body back at the blond, landing a hard blow in the center of Naruto's chest. The teen tumbled out of the narrow alley way, moving their fight onto the edge of the large clearing. The four in the middle moved to the opposite side, trying to keep out of Naruto's way. They barely avoided a run-in with Hiraku, Kaiya, and Masuru, who happened to be coming their way. Now everyone was together except for the two Muromachi.

Naruto thought about charging up a Rasengan, but quickly decided against it. Though the move was a real power house with other enemies, he wasn't too positive as to if it would work against an immortal. _Ahh, the hell with it._

The wind around Naruto's figure began to spin rapidly, centering on his right hand. Throughout the years of immense training, Naruto had picked up many skills, including the ability to form the Rasengan without the use of his other hand or any shadow clones. The ball of chakra appeared, the colossal winds inside the sphere twisting wildly, creating a weapon of mass destruction. Tigerstar's eyes widened; he had never seen a move such as this. Was this the fabled move that only the prophecy could pull off? Was this the only attack in existence that could _actually _kill him? The leader's brow furrowed and he grasped the hilt of his sword, sliding it slowly out of its sheath, the metallic grinding echoing across the field. Naruto shifted his weight, holding the orb of aura to his side, the winds intensifying now that his body wasn't in the way.

Charging at each other, Naruto extended his arm, the jutsu now in full force, and on a direct collision course with Tigerstar. When the two were about 10 feet from the other, Tigerstar whipped out his sword and immediately, the blade shown a bright red, lashing a wave of energy towards the blond. Not sure how to counter, Naruto forced out the infamous move known as Rasengan. Instead of the two attacks canceling the other out, the red string cut right through the concentrated ball like it was butter, moving to hit the blond in the chest. At first glance, the attack didn't look that powerful. But when the red aura hit, Naruto was sent backwards, disappearing in a flash, only to reappear when he smashed through a wall. The gleaming from the sword vanished, leaving Tigerstar smiling in satisfaction.

"My weakest attack…killed the chosen. What a pity.", he laughed, spinning his sword skillfully in a tight circle. The shinobi searched for the blonde's chakra sense. After a moment, Kakashi grinned softly. _So, it's not over yet._

Covered in dust, dirt and rubble, Naruto crawled out of the ruins, coughing up a mouthful of blood. He lifted his head, smiling. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and rolled on the balls of his feet. In a flash, Tigerstar was next to the fallen blond. He harshly kicked him in the side, the teen skidding across the stones, crashing against the well in the middle. Moving faster then most people's eyes could see, the man was next to him again, shoving his foot underneath Naruto's body, and kick-lifted him upwards, compelling him to stand straight. He grabbed him by the neck and spun around on his heel, throwing him a good 30 yards, sprawling onto the ground, writhing in pain on the floor.

"Naruto-sensei!", a familiar voice called, distress and concern written in the boy's tone. The blonde's eyes widened the same time Tigerstar's did. They _both _knew who that was. Tigerstar turned around slowly, not really believing what he had heard.

"Daisuke?", the leader wondered, facing the frozen traitors. The raven-haired boy had been so worried about his teacher that he had forgotten who exactly they had come to search for. Their father. "Ryouichi, you too? Do all of my family members betray me?!", Tigerstar yelled, turning away from his former opponent, on to his sons. Ryouichi and Daisuke exchanged a look; they were in the fire now.

"D-dad. We did this because…because-"

"Because we're sick of what you're doing! Look at all the pain and misery you've caused these innocent people! You're power hungry and blind, and uncaring!!", Daisuke hollered, being the more forward one of the two. Ryouichi dug his elbow into his brother's gut sharply.

"What are you doing? Dad's gonna blow!", he whispered, his eyes frantic.

"Ryouichi, he needs to be woken up! Look at what he's doing; we have to change his view on things. If we, don't all our new friends…", Daisuke explained trailing off. He sighed, bowing his head, hiding the tears that threatened to fall. "We already lost Mom because of Dad's ambitions. Are you just going to stand by and watch it happen again?", he muttered. Ryouichi but his lip, realizing his brother was completely right. His expression turned from fear to determination.

"Daisuke's r-right Dad. M-Mom sacrificed herself for the right thing…trying to save all those blameless people that you were slaughtering. She died for the Kamakura…and we're completely willing and ready to do the same.", he added, his voice confident and strong in the face of the Tiger. Tigerstar wasn't proud or teary like most other parents would be when their kids finally came upon an important point; he was absolutely furious. He gripped the hilt of his sword, his teeth grinding together.

"Then I drop your title. You are no longer my sons or a Muromachi. And with that stripping, it is now my number one objective…to kill you!", Tigerstar seethed, dashing towards the two boys, whose hard faces turned into disbelief. Naruto's breathing stopped; they were too shocked to move and the others were more then 50 yards away. Everything started to move in slow motion for him, and he felt a flood of power filling his body. He pushed himself off the ground and propelled himself towards the apprentices.

**Daisuke POV—**

He was going to do it. He was _actually _going to kill us. I mean, I knew he was that kind of person. Look what happened to my Mom. But to murder children…your own children? That's sick man. Well, I guess I knew this was going to happen.

**Ryouichi POV—**

Bursting out like that, against my father none the less. It felt awesome! But you know, now that made him seeking our blood, I guess that's a downfall in the day. But then again, he probably woulda killed us even if we hadn't said a word.

**Normal POV—**

The sword pierced flesh, the ripping sound sickening. But it wasn't a little boy's blood that stained the man's blade. Tigerstar's eyes widened, but a wicked smile spread across his face anyways.

"Well, well well. Haven't we been in this position before? But there's a twist this time. You ran right into this one.", Tigerstar chuckled, digging the tip into the teen's shoulder. Naruto grunted; the pain in his shoulder unbearable. But the anger and fury was much worse, the Kyuubi he knew as his friend fading away.

"_Accept my power. Indulge yourself in the hatred and rage you feel for this man and take his life…before he takes yours.", the dark and heavy voice of Kyuubi's evil side echoed, his royal purple eyes glowing in the darkness._

_Naruto could feel the good Kyuubi in the dark, somewhere, crashing against his cage door, but his voice was faint. All he could focus on was the black swirling chakra that was creeping towards him. He knew that he needed to get away; the power would over-take him and he'd do more harm then good on the outside. But…it just felt so…good._

"You're my opponent now.", Naruto growled, his voice animalistic and doubled, his and the Kyuubi's at once. He raised his head, his newly defined fangs protruding from his mouth, set in a growl. His claws grew, turning into miniature daggers. His hair turned feral, the whiskers on his cheeks becoming sketchier then normal. But instead of his eyes a crimson color, they were now a majestic purple…the purple of Kyuubi's evil side. Black aura enveloped his body, creating a tight barrier, causing the blade to slide out of his shoulder, the wound steaming away immediately. Kakashi gasped; that wasn't the Kyuubi's power. It was something else, and Naruto couldn't control it. He flashed over to Daisuke and Ryouichi, grabbing each of then with one arm, and vanished, reappearing back by the group. By now, the evil chakra had fully submerged the teen in its power, taking a one-tailed form. Daisuke struggled against Kakashi's grasp.

"Lemme go. I gotta help Naruto-sensei!", he yelled above the whining winds that were beginning to pick up.

"That's not Naruto anymore!!", Kakashi replied. Daisuke's eyes widened and he glanced back at his teacher. He could see his body in the mass of energy that surrounded it, but it certainly wasn't _Naruto_.

"It's great to be out again!!", Kyuubi screamed, his devilish smile breaking out. Tigerstar breathing was labored and he thrashed about, trying to escape the demonic boy's hold. He had never seen a power like this before, and he was truly scared now. In one fluid motion, Naruto kicked the leader in the stomach, sending him across the clearing. In a streak of black, he was behind him, round-house kicking him skyward. Flashing again, he was now above him and flipping skillfully, he landed a blow to his chest, the Muromachi spiraling to the Earth's surface, colliding with a great crash. The dust cleared, revealing that the man had been drilled into the ground, a good ten feet and the crater he lay in could have roughly been 30 meters around. He wiped a stream of blood off his chin, glaring at the being floating above him.

"To be free! I will destroy you will my power, wasted inside this young boy.", the Kyuubi roared, coming in for another hit. Bracing himself, Tigerstar was thrown again, skidding along the stone, and crashing through a brick wall. He rose shakily, bleeding from many places. His gripped his side and winced; the boy had broken his ribs. Kyuubi/Naruto landed softly on his feet and slowly began to stride towards the tiger, who was staring on in fear.

"Naruto, stop! He's taken enough now!", Ishiko ordered, desperately wanting the boy to return to normal. He didn't know what power this was, but it gave him the chills. It had an immanent feeling of death.

"Silence, you fool. The one you call Naruto has been lost inside. The Kyuubi has returned!", he growled, smiling a toothy grin. Tigerstar grabbed his sword, which had been lying on the ground near him. He dug it into the ground and swiped a line of blood on the hilt. A golden light began to pour from the sword, surrounding the man in the glow. He grinned.

"The Kamakura will fall for sure now.", he spat, disappearing into the black. The Kyuubi snarled, furious that his target had vanished. He now turned to the Kamakura, a new victim in sight.

"Now, to destroy his "precious people". He will be holding pure hatred if I slaughtered all of you, leaving me free for eternity!!", he shouted, taking a step towards them. Suddenly, his froze, shaking. His eyes were wide as they flickered between purple and cerulean.

"G-get off of me!!", Naruto's voice was heard, grunting with effort. His hands rose hesitantly, fighting with the Kyuubi for control, and tore at the chakra covering his being. "Y-you will n-not control me!!", he cried, falling to his knees. He gripped his head, blood pouring from the scratch marks he was making in the process. Ever so slowly, the power and chakra receded, all returning to the seal at his stomach. Naruto could feel the evil aura disappear, replaced by the friend he knew, the good Kyuubi.

"**Very good Kit. Easy now, find yourself.", Kyuubi coached, fighting off the grasping pieces of power still trying to take hold.**

The last of the black vanished, his eyes fading into the sapphire they normally were. He gasped, falling to his hands and breathing hard, the sweat and blood mixing together. _What…what was that?_

"**The evil side of my being. He got a hold of you. I am truly sorry.", Kyuubi apologized, hanging his head in shame.**

"_You did well. I could barely regain control. He's strong…very strong.", Naruto replied. _

He glanced up at his comrades, who were staring back at him in fear and confusion. The three shinobi had seen that power before, but never before had it been that murderous. That wasn't the normal Kyuubi, meaning they had some research to do.

**Hiraku POV—**

Naruto was fighting…with himself? I don't get it at all, how could he do that? Where did that power come from? I've never seen it before. Well, Kakashi did say that there were some things about Naruto that we just didn't know. Suddenly from behind, a hand pulled me into a house, one with a gaping hole. I tried to scream for help, but a hand was roughly smacked over my mouth, silencing me.

"Do not talk, if you wish to live.", a familiar voice growled. My eyes narrowed and my lips curled up in disgust.

"Tigerstar. Picking me off the group, are you?", I snarled, fingering the hilt of my sword that was strapped to my waist. The golden-clad man stepped out of a shadow, smiling.

"I guess there's no fooling you. No, I am not here to kill you, well, not intentionally. I have a proposition for you, Kamakura warrior.", Tigerstar said pleasantly. I clenched my teeth; a proposition?

"Do you remember your father?", he questioned, beginning to pace. I nodded slowly.

"He went to war about a year before Kyoto killed my mother. We had word that he was killed…in _your_ battle.", I answered, spitting the commander's name like venom. Tigerstar chuckled.

"Oh, so naïve are the young. Your father was never killed; in fact, he was on his way home, to you, when he was ambushed by some of my men. They noticed the Kamakura colors on his suit. He was taken to my finest prison holds…well, the one with the best security. He's been there quite a while now.", Tigerstar explained. I nearly fainted on the spot when I heard those last few words.

"He-he's alive?", I squeaked, unbelieving. Tigerstar nodded, smiling faintly.

"And I'm willing to return him to you…with a price.", the vile man before me said, watching my expression carefully. My hope rose, but so did my suspicions.

"What do you want me to do?", I asked carefully. Tigerstar smirked.

"Nothing much at all. All I want is for you…to get rid of Naruto.", he deadpanned. My jaw dropped.

"I would _never_ kill Naruto! He has been a friend to me ever since we met. Now get out of here, before I behead you!", I snarled, grasping my sword firmly.

"Now now, let's not be hasty. I merely meant that you drive your friend away from the Kamakura, expel him from the group. That is all.", Tigerstar explained. I thought hard. Would I really betray him like that? But my dad…he _is_ my family. _Naruto…Dad…Naruto…Dad._

"You promise no harm will come to Naruto?", I asked hesitantly. Tigerstar nodded, smiling.

"I give you my word.", he assured. He held out his hand, watching me. "Do we have a deal?", he asked. I stared at his hand for a moment or two, but then, tentatively, I shook, sealing the deal. He smiled again, as if he had won something.

"I will return your father to you the next time we meet.", Tigerstar promised, backing up into the shadows, disappearing before my eyes. I stood there for a second, trying to get a grasp on what I had just agreed to do. But then, snapping out of my daze, I quickly stepped out of the house, and back to the group. Naruto had recovered and was staring at us, apology and sorrow flooding his eyes. My heart sank; I felt so completely horrible as to what I was about to do, but I _had _to. For my dad.

**Normal POV, Walking Home—**

Naruto kept to the back of the procession home, avoiding anyone's gaze, just watching the ground. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had made a move to talk to him, but he had pushed them away, saying that he didn't think it was safe to be around him. After a few more attempts, they agreed that they'd talk to him when they got back, where they'd be able to tie him down and really get through to him. Hiraku took a deep breath and fell back from Kaiya's side, moving over to where Naruto trudged a good 10 feet behind the rest. He flinched away from the brunette, jumping back until there was a reasonable sized gap in-between the two.

"You shouldn't be near me. I…can't control that power.", Naruto warned, his voice low. Hiraku smiled softly.

"It's fine. I trust you completely. But, look…we really need to talk.", Hiraku said, motioning for the blond to come closer. Naruto agreed timidly, but he wouldn't come past a foot away. Hiraku sighed.

"Look Naruto…that power you showed back there…it really scared us.", Hiraku started, dreading what he was about to do. Naruto nodded solemnly, his head hung.

"I know. I'm a monster.", he replied quietly. Hiraku shook his head.

"No, no. You're not a monster. You just lost control, that's all.", Hiraku assured, biting his lip. Naruto grinned softly, feeling a little better. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." The smile disappeared.

"Yeah?", Naruto said, unsure of what was happening. Hiraku moaned softly.

"Well, I was talking to Ishiko about to whole thing, and he…he said that with you unable to control that power, it could break out without warning. You…you could really hurt someone.", Hiraku pointed out. Naruto's heart sank again.

"I know. But I'm going to work on it, to get that thing under my hold. I promise.", Naruto answered, his voice determined.

"No…you won't.", Hiraku muttered. Naruto's step faltered, but he started up again just as fast.

"W-what are you talking about?", the blond asked, growing suspicious.

"Well, because you can't control it, Ishiko thought it'd be best if…we banished you. You aren't allowed to come back with us. And you _must_ stay away.", Hiraku announced, coming to the worst part of his deception. Naruto stopped; the rest of the group unknowing to what was happening. Hiraku stopped too; he was going to see this through.

"What about Kakashi, and Sasuke and Sakura! I know they'll understand! They know hat happened.", Naruto said, glancing at his comrades. Hiraku hung his head in shame, hiding the look of guilt he now bore.

"They…agreed that it'd be best.", Hiraku answered.

"But if I could just get a chance to talk to Ishiko and the others…", Naruto tried again, frantic now. Hiraku shook his head, the tears threatening to fall.

"It's been decided Naruto. You are to leave…immediately.", Hiraku finished, his voice final, sounding as if it were made up. Naruto sighed.

"Alright then. I guess…I'll go. See you Hiraku. Good luck.", Naruto stated darkly. He stole one last look at his retreating comrades before disappearing into the woods. After a few moments, Hiraku looked up, Naruto no where in sight, and the group beginning to fade away. Before the brunette turned to rejoin his friends, he stared sadly at the place where Naruto had disappeared into only a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I'm so sorry.", he breathed, turning back, a tear crawling down his face.

* * *

Ok, I had to repost and change some stuff. I had a shift in thoughts and ideas, so here's the new one. Hope it makes you think a little wider on what'll happen next.

Kyubbi-Kitsune

**Next Chapter: Reformation**

_In that instant, they knew the terrifing truth._


	20. Reformation

**Reformation**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The portal opened with a soft 'whosh', letting the Kamakura and the Konaha ninja back into their secret hideout. One by one, the warriors filed in, Hiraku being the last. Ishiko glanced among the ranks, searching to see if everyone was there. His brow furrowed in confusion; they were short on blond shinobi.

"Where's Naruto?", he asked. Hiraku flinched; lie after lie to them. It was beginning to become down-right painful.

"H-he said that he had to…go.", Hiraku covered up quickly. Ishiko nodded knowingly.

"I see, I see. Well then, come on you guys. We need to begin training. The final battle is dawning, and we need to be as prepared as possible. Daisuke and Ryouichi, you boys have weapon training with Hiraku. Shinobi, you can practice your jutsu. The rest of you, follow me to the boarding room. We have maps to look over.", the green-haired leader commanded, beginning to walk towards the building. The soldiers nodded in acknowledgment before walking away to their respective spots, each group talking quietly about what their training would be.

Hiraku sighed and looked regretfully at the portal's closing door before walking solemnly away.

* * *

Naruto walked down an old worn path, speaking with the Kyuubi.

**"Why don't you go back Kit? Have a conversation with them.", Kyuubi asked. **

_"Because they'd already made their decision, and I'll honor that. If that's what helps them win the war, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.", Naruto answered._

**"I just don't understand why you don't explain in person. I could even speak for you if you like.", Kyuubi offered. **

_Naruto chuckled. "Nah, I think that'd make the situation worse.", the blond answered._

"**Maybe so…but it'd be interesting to say the least.", Kyuubi replied.**

"Yea, for someone like you.", Naruto laughed aloud.

"For someone like who?", a voice echoed, shocking Naruto out of his conversation. Kyuubi growled inside him, but Naruto silenced the fox. Emerging out of the trees like a deadly omen, the king of misery stepped, smiling evilly.

"Tigerstar.", Naruto snarled through bared teeth. The man held up his hands, in sign of peace.

"Easy now, easy.", the Muromachi leader soothed, smiling. "I'm here to simply…talk." Naruto scoffed.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?", the blond asked, taking a stance, fingering the holster at his thigh.

"Oh, no, no. In fact, I think you are quite…valuable.", he responded, surprising the young jinchuuriki.

"Naruto, I wish for you, to come with me, and become my apprentice."

* * *

The dining hall was full of Kamakura as dinner came around. At the head table, things were cheery and happy as the group joked around and talked casually, momentarily forgetting about the terror that enveloped them daily. But that illusion was swiftly broken when Sakura came running up, her eyes wide.

"Guys, where's Naruto?", she asked, her voice full of fear. A majority of the warriors just shrugged; they didn't yet realize how horrible the situation really was.

"I don't know. Didn't he come back earlier?", Ishiko wondered, watching Sakura's every move carefully. The pink-haired medic shook her head frantically.

"No. He wasn't in his room, or outside training. I checked the entire mansion…he's not here!", she exclaimed, beginning to shake. Sasuke stood up and went to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. But she just shrugged him off and began to panic.

"H-he must have left while we were coming back from the village. I m-mean, with the release and everything…he must have…run away.", she stuttered, starting to pace around the table, playing with her hands nervously. Sasuke shook his head in disagreement.

"No, he wouldn't do that. I mean, its happened before.", Sasuke said.

"Yes he would. He's always worried about the fox being released because of his emotions…and if we're nearby. And when that thing…that wasn't the Kyubbi…not the real one. Didn't you see his expression once he finally regained control? Pure pain and apology.", Sakura said, the passion in her voice overwhelming. Sasuke bowed his head; he hadn't wanted to accept it, but…Sakura was right. Naruto was gone. Ishiko stood hastily from his spot, his face determined.

"Well, if that's the fact, we need to find him, now. Not only is the biggest battle of the war coming, Tigerstar strives for his death. If he was surrounded by a squad of their best warriors, along with the commander, Tigerstar, and Meiji…he won't stand a chance.", he said, already starting to rouse up a plan. But before he could say anything else, Aylia caught him by the arm.

"Ishiko, think! Yes, we do need Naruto, and he is our only hope. But what are we going to do? He could be anywhere in Japan by now, and it doesn't help the fact that Muromachi soldiers are around every corner. I know we need to find Naruto, but honestly, we can't.", she said, her eyes for once empty of the boredom that usually occupied the space, replaced by fear, and uncertainty. Since her close-to-death encounter, she had opened up again, becoming the little girl that used to be happy and strong…before they all got dragged into this war. Ishiko sighed.

"You're right. With the final battle being do close, we can't risk anybody's safety. But…we need him. And not only that, he's our friend. What are supposed to do?", he replied, getting desperate. Aylia shrugged.

"Naruto has a good heart, and has common sense, even though he does a pretty thorough job hiding it. He'll show at the battle, with or without us.", she muttered, though everyone at the table heard her as if she had been shouting through a bull-horn. Sakura nodded.

"She's right. Naruto's been in situations like this before, and no matter what, he's never let us or anyone else down.", she soothed, smiling softly. Ishiko stared hardly at her, watching her carefully. She nodded in encouragement. The green-eyed leader relaxed, falling back heavily onto the ground, burying his head in his hands.

"I really hope you're right."

* * *

The Kamakura stood in a large field, trees making a fence around them. The grass was small, due to a recent fire, making the ground a mix of green and grey, complimenting the sky above it. The great expanse was cluttered with black clouds, creating a menacing scene, and lighting shot across the sky. The wind had begun to pick up, causing the Kamakura's blue color fan out, forming a wall of cerulean on a part of the clearing. On the front line, Ishiko stood with his comrades, all dressed in their usual, only this time, they had enough artillery to take down an army. And that's what they were hoping to do.

"Naruto's not here yet. Do you think…", Sasuke started, but stopped himself, not even wanting to think about the end of his sentence.

"No. He'll be here.", Sakura replied. _At least I hope._

On the opposite side of the battlefield, the most hated man appeared from the forest, followed by his large army, clad in black and red. One his left, was the always despised commander, Kyoto, his sword strapped firmly to his back, and a menacing grin pasted on his face.

And on the right was Meiji, his eyes on his sister. Aylia just kept her eyes on the man in charge, trying not to divert her attention to her brother right next to him.

The advancing army stopped, leaving only 10 feet between the two forces. Ishiko tensed, moving into the front of the line, heading off the confrontation. Tigerstar took a step forward, Meiji and Kyoto following close behind, standing down. Tigerstar smirked, his expression knowing.

"Good to see that you decided to show up, even though the odds are tilted terribly in _my _favor.", he chuckled. Ishiko gritted his teeth, the usual anger and hatred bubbling.

"The outcome is still undecided. We _will_ win and we will put your plans to a stop, Tigerstar.", the green-eyed leader replied. Tigerstar chuckled.

"Look around you, Ishiko. We outnumber your army by hundreds!", the man laughed, sweeping out his arms over the many numbers of warriors behind him.

"Numbers do not determine the result of a battle. Skill and heart, that's what wins a battle." Ishiko retorted. Tigerstar grinned.

"Really.", he said. His eyes scanned the sea of blue, searching. "You're short a blonde prophecy.", he added, smirking. Ishiko's fists clenched. "It seems he has abandoned you in your hour of need."

Hiraku flinched; it was his entire fault that Naruto was missing, that he was somewhere in the forest. Or worse…

"Naruto _will_ be here, I can assure you that, Tigerstar.", Sakura spoke up, taking a step in the man's direction, only to be held back by Sasuke. Tigerstar smirked.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that.", he smiled, his voice tainted with knowing and victory. Ishiko narrowed his eyes; he knew something that he wasn't telling.

"What are you saying?", the green-eyed teen asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. All the Muromachi did in response was beckon towards the sea of warriors behind him. Instantaneously, they parted down the middle, making a path for an un-seen figure. Then, out of the crowd, stepped a boy, looking to be about Sakura and Sasuke's age. His brunette hair fell down to just above his eyebrows and his chocolate brown eyes glimmered. His shirt and pants were both black in color, and a red sash flowed over his left shoulder, crossing his chest before disappearing behind the right side of his waist. Meiji fell back, vanishing into the ranks, while the mysterious newcomer took his place by Tigerstar's side, becoming second in command. Kyoto glared at the brunette, but was sure as to not let Tigerstar see.

"This is my greatest warrior, the best man in the Muromachi forces. He is the Kasai Hanta, my apprentice, and he will be your demise.", Tigerstar announced, eyeing his pupil fondly. Or was it warningly? The brunette bowed, watching the Kamakura with a sad eye. This made the leader puzzled. _He's staring at us…in despair. Why would he be sad and afraid of the battle to come? If he truly is Tigerstar's apprentice, the first thing he should have learned was to let go of emotions._

"I didn't know he had a student.", Sakura muttered to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy only shrugged.

"Neither did we.", Ryouichi whispered, gaining a glance of confusion from the two twin shinobi.

"Do you really think that this one newbie will take us all down?", Masuru shot, his tone brimming with confidence. The tiger of time only grinned.

"Yes…because if he can take down your prophecy single-handedly, then I think he will be able to take you."

Sakura gasped, not even attempting to hide her surprise. It was in that instant, they knew the terrifying truth.

Naruto wasn't coming.

* * *

And there we go; an update in forever. I'm getting really bad at this and I don't really think many people will be looking at it. But hey, if you are reading this and plan on continuing, know that my updates will return to normal. That's a promise. Thanks to all.

Kasai Hanta: Means 'Fire Hunter' in Japanese.

**Next Chapter: Two-Sided Battle**

_He knew he wouldn't be able to stand this any longer. It was heart retching, impossible…and everything that went against his life philosophy. He was going to break._

PS: I have another poll on my profile pertaining to this particular story. Check it out and vote please. D


	21. Two Sided Battle

**Two-Sided Battle**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The shock and disbelief in the air was astounding; murmurs rippled through the Kamakura forces like a wave. Their hero was dead, gone forever. Their chances fell from questionable to slim in an instant, the hope replaced by fear, the courage with panic. Tigerstar smiled cruelly at their distress; it was like the icing on the cake. Kasai only bowed his head, shadows covering his face. Ishiko drowned out the whispers of concern behind him, the world fading until in was only the Muromachi boy. He wasn't like the others; the rest were basking in their certain defeat. Yet the only expression he seemed to hold was…regret, sorrow. Misery.

"We can't face Tigerstar without the prophecy! We'll be dead before we can even draw our weapons!", one of the Kamakura soldiers muttered to another, his eyes wide with dread.

"But to give up would be to let down Taisho and the other plethora of men that fought before us! We have to do this, foretold hero or not!", another whispered in return, confidence flooding his voice. Some of the men surrounding him cheered silently in agreement, while a few only hung their heads, still unsure. Ishiko inhaled deeply; there was no turning back now. They had to move on.

"We will not be swayed by your threats. The Kamakura will stand strong against you Tigerstar, prophecy or not.", Ishiko said hardly, though his eyes shone with uncertainty.

"Although we'd last longer if he were here.", Ryouichi muttered silently in addition, gaining a glare from the green-haired leader. Tigerstar's lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"The mere idea of you believing you could _actually _win is laughable. You are outnumbered by hundreds, thousands even! And if you haven't forgotten, there is only one person in the entire line of history that could truly destroy me, of which is none of you.", the man chuckled evilly. For a spilt second, his eyes flickered towards Kasai, but the boy's head was hung, still studying the ground with great interest. He smirked.

Ishiko sighed; no matter how much he hated to admit it…Tigerstar was completely right. They were outnumbered to the point of surrender, and to make matters worse, their greatest enemy and threat was immortal, only able to be killed by one attack. One of which was out of their reach. One that only Naruto knew.

_Had known._ Ishiko thought glumly. He glanced around him at his comrades, their eyes reflecting his. Sadness. Dread. Anxiety. Concern.

…

Agreement.

Sucking in a breath, Ishiko took a step forward, gaining the attention of every man and woman in the clearing, including Kasai's. He slowly raised a hand, his eyes closed. Tigerstar grinned; sweet victory. He opened his mouth to gloat their surrender when Ishiko shouted the words he never thought to hear.

"For all that have died so valiantly in this bloody battle, Kamakura…attack!"

* * *

_I felt a smile spread across my face; it had been the first one in days. Tigerstar's smug grin had been swiped off his face and thrown into a flaming blaze. My smirk only grew bigger. Take that you bastard._

The clashing of swords mixed with the rough sound of war cries in the air. Dust was kicked up as feet trampled to and fro, creating a smoky shield around the warriors. Blues, blacks and reds collided; from an aerial view, it probably looked like the field had taken a beating itself.

The battle was already in full motion, blood spattered over the grass, detached limbs scattered here and there. Swords gleamed with the crimson stains and stray arrows stuck half-way out of the ground, or half-way out of some man's form.

Ryouichi and Daisuke were handling themselves phenomenally; well, as well as two rookie nine-year-old warriors could. Their swords, named Hogasha and Bengonin, glinted brightly when the lightning struck, the tips already covered in a small layer of blood. Though they hated slashing their way through familiar faces, they also knew that their alliance didn't remain with them.

**Ryouichi POV—**

This was wrong on so many levels, cutting through people I've known since I was born. When they realize it's me, the shock and misunderstanding is so…frustrating. As if it wasn't hard enough without the looks of fear and confusion.

Focus Ryouichi, keep your mind on the reason, and keep your thoughts on your friends. The Muromachi only see people either as tools or as menaces; the Kamakura took us in, treated us their own.

All the Muromachi have brought was suffering and pain, sorrow and hate. If only Dad believed in peace…maybe this could have gone another way.

**Daisuke POV—**

I smiled slightly as I saw my brother fighting valiantly a few feet away, but I could easily see the emotional pain he was going through. I understood completely; I mean these were people that we had called family only months ago. But then again, our eyes had been closed until…well, let's not think about that.

They had never _really _cared. We were just pawns in their eyes. In Dad's eyes. But with the Kamakura, we had found a home, with people who cared for us truly for who we were, not for the potential that we had. They had trusted us in the very beginning.

At least…Naruto had.

Just the thought of that brunette taking my sensei's life made my blood boil. What the hell had Naruto ever done to him? Naruto never deserved death at such a young age! How could he have fallen for a weakling like him? **Why?!**

I never realized until now that I cared for Naruto so much. It was only now that I knew…I needed him. He was like the father I never had, the father I had always wanted.

And now it was too late.

**Sasuke POV—**

I angrily whipped my sword, Doragon, in a tight circle, taking off the head of the approaching ambusher. With a simple flick of the wrist, I stabbed right through another Muromachi's chest, killing him instantly. Thrusting his body off, I searched for my next victim, my blood red eyes scanning the battle field skillfully.

Hey, it's not my fault that I'm lusting for every black coat's blood. I mean, would you be calm and collected if you just heard that some rookie Muromachi had killed your best friend? I think not. I slashed at another warrior; idiot ran right into my range without a strategy. Suddenly, Naruto's sarcastic voice floated into my head.

_"Have you ever thought of leaving them unconscious? Maybe you wouldn't be so dark and evil all the time."_

Sighing, I sheathed by sword, moving to only taijutsu. Fluidly, I took out a circle of men, blocking each of their pressure points with a bit of chakra. They fell to the ground, out cold and paralyzed. Now they were out of the way and couldn't be a pain in the ass later. As I turned, my satisfied smirk fell, for once sadness creeping into my expression.

I missed him already.

**Sakura POV—**

It was strange sometimes. Naruto loved to pick fights, and absolutely enjoyed his job as a shinobi, and yet he hated bloodshed. I mean, when it was completely necessary, he did it without a word, silently finishing the job. But when there was a questionable fate for the victim, he always fought with Kakashi or Tsunade, or whoever that there were better ways of dealing with people.

Now, there was the off chance that Naruto went all Kyuubi-berserk, and then he was a killing machine. And then there was the point of revenge and just the fact that they pissed him off to a point where things just got out of hand…

Ok, so maybe Naruto wasn't exactly great on the mercy when he was mad, or in Kyuubi mode, but other then that, he was pretty good at the whole 'no killing unless it's the last option' kind of thing.

Still, he would hate this. There was a perfect reason for it too, but he would hate it all the same. Every now and again he'd whine about how we should just send them off to the moon or something else totally ridiculous, but hey. At least the kid's got heart.

Or should I say he did.

A pang of sorrow washed through me and I almost collapsed right there in the middle of a brawl with some Muromachi. I felt like crawling in a corner and crying for a long time, mourning the loss of one of my best friends. I could grasp the idea that Naruto had actually lost, that his seemingly endless strength, and courage, and will to fight had run out at some point.

But I guess that's the key word there. _Seemingly_. Everyone has a limit I guess. Even Naruto. I felt the tears well up again, threatening to spill over and torrent down my face. But I furiously kept them down. I didn't have time to cry.

Naruto would want me to keep going.

**Kakashi POV—**

I could see that Sasuke was on a killing rampage, slicing and dicing every man in his sight. I sighed. _Note to self: Don't get on Sasuke's bad side._

Sakura seemed to be holding up ok except for occasionally tearing up. I could see why they would both be upset; I mean, their long-time comrade was killed only recently. The three and been extremely close, forming a small family of their own. And now one of them was gone.

I had never said this to them because they would probably hold it over me forever. But I always thought of them as my family too, as my precious people. My father had died when I was young and I never really knew my mother. I never had children of my own, so I saw Naruto as a son for all these years. Sasuke…well, he's starting to grow on me; if only he could shake that emo-like attitude. Sakura was so much like a daughter that when I looked at her, I couldn't help but smile. They've all grown so much in the past few years.

But now, my son was gone.

Killed off by one of these Muromachi creeps. I was filled with a rage that even me, who used to be one of Konaha's greatest ANBU leader, and the current Copy Cat ninja, could not fully understand. I wanted to walk up to that brunette boy and do exactly what he did to my pupil, only about a thousand times worse.

Hiraku stumbled out of the sea of warriors, his katana dragging slightly on the ground. He glanced around, his eyes questioning; why was there a break in the battle here? But soon, he saw his answer.

Tigerstar stood in the center of the field, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, smirking faintly. Instantly, Hiraku was filled with hatred and fury, fire rising up in his body until he thought he wouldn't be able to contain it.

"Tigerstar.", he seethed, walking up to him until they were only a few feet apart.

"Hello Hiraku." he said pleasantly, as if this was all just a casual conversation. Hiraku's eyes narrowed.

"Cut the crap Tigerstar. Start talking.", the brunette spat in return. The Muromachi leader chuckled. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"Yeah, and I also promised the return of your dad.", he added. Hiraku froze cold, confusion contorting his features.

"W-wha?", he asked, shocked. "I…You said he was alive!", Hiraku stuttered. Tigerstar smirked.

"Well here's some advice for you…the bad guy _always_ lies.", he replied. He clipped his sword out of its sheath.

* * *

_I saw Tigerstar pull his sword from its sheath and I couldn't help wondering who his poor victim was. I glanced to the right and was shocked at who I saw standing there. Hiraku was frozen in his spot, his expression much like a deer-in-headlights. Tigerstar skillfully whipped his sword into a maneuverable position and charged heading straight for Hiraku. My eyes widened; move you idiot! But Hiraku wouldn't budge, as if some unknown force was keeping him glued to the spot. It was at that moment that I knew the truth…Tigerstar was going to kill him, for real._

_And with that realization, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand this any longer. It was heart-retching, impossible…and everything that went against my philosophy. I was going to break._

* * *

Tigerstar neared, his sword tip drawn out, aimed perfectly…at Hiraku's heart.

"GOODBYE, KAMAKURA!!", he shouted, gaining the attention of the rest of the Kamakura elite forces. Hiraku's eyes closed tight, waiting for the hit that would kill him instantly.

A few seconds later, he heard a sickening slicing sound, the sound of metal being thrust through flesh at a flying rate. Blood splattered, covering Hiraku's face. But he felt no pain. Was he already dead?

He dared to crack open an eye, but what he saw made him gasp. Standing protectively in front of him was the rookie warrior, Kasai. The sword was embedded through his upper chest, the blade coming out the back, the tip barely stopping before it hit Hiraku's chest. He was clutching the length of the blade that showed, which was almost at its hilts. Crimson dripped from both sides of the gouge, raining onto the ground, painting it red within a matter of seconds. By now, the battle around them had stopped, both Muromachi and Kamakura frozen in shock and confusion. Why would a Muromachi give his life for a Kamakura?

Kasai grunted in pain, his knees shaking under his weight. And when he did, an astonishing sight occurred. His image shock and dispersed, falling away like broken shards of glass combined with a soft glow of light. Once the dust of power cleared, the sight made everyone gasp and Sakura scream in horror.

"NARUTO!!"

* * *

Ok, I am sooo excited about this cliffy. I don't think it's the greatest, and I could have done better, but this chapter is sooo incredibly late right now, I don't want to delay it anymore then it already is. So imagine the scene in your mind. Your friend and ally just was "killed" and then this new guy comes and…well, you read it, you get the picture. It was amazing and totally awesome in my mind, I'm just not that good with putting it down on paper. Or describing it. Wow, this is a long author's note. Anyway, sorry it's late, due to problems with imagination and crap. Yeah, promise the next update for next Friday. I swear my Twilight tickets on it, and you don't understand, I am _obsessed _with Twilight. So yeah, see you next week.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Fallen**

"_His heart rate is falling; I…I don't know what to do!!"_

**Doragon **–The Japanese word for 'Dragon'

**Hogasha **- The Japanese word for 'Protector'

**Bengonin – **The Japanese word for 'Defender'

* * *


	22. Fallen

**Fallen**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

**_Kasai grunted in pain, his knees shaking under his weight. And when he did, an astonishing sight occurred. His image shock and dispersed, falling away like broken shards of glass combined with a soft glow of light. Once the dust of power cleared, the sight made everyone gasp and Sakura scream in horror._**

**"_NARUTO!!"_**

**Fallen****—**

Naruto's body shook and his breathing was rushed. The blood was dripping from the wound at a rapid pace, the droplets gathering into a small puddle at his feet.

The clearing was completely silent, all the fighting ceased as all warriors took in the astonishing sight. The same thoughts ran through all of their minds-

_WHAT?!_

Tigerstar's expression of shock morphed into anger and hate.

"You traitor.", he hissed, his eyes narrowing. Naruto smirked.

"I've been pretty good at that lately huh?", he replied weakly, grinning softly. Tigerstar's teeth clenched and he drove the blade deeper into his body, making Naruto gasp in pain. He curled his fingers around the remaining piece of the sword and held on tight, refusing it to move even an inch more. The tip hit Hiraku's chest plate, knocking the boy from his daze. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping.

"N-Naruto.", he stuttered, slightly reaching out in the boy's direction. The blonde glanced back at the Kamakura and smiled. At this point, the rest of the soldiers were free of their trances and were either staring on in confusion or anger. Ishiko took a step forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The rest of the Elite Kamakura force did the same, the united glare of determination in all of their eyes. Tigerstar's gaze flickered amongst the ranks, watching as the blonde's comrades began to advance. He smiled cruelly before saying, "Muromachi, move out!"

The black and red clad warriors started to fall back, vanishing into the dark woods from where they came. Tigerstar forcefully ripped his sword out of Naruto's body, a torrent of blood following after it. He pushed the boy to the ground, and unable to fight back, he fell, landing with a heavy _thud _on the ground. He gave the Kamakura final look and then in a twist of air, he was gone. The blue warriors stood in silence at first, but soon enough, Ishiko was giving orders.

"Havar, I want you to take all the troops home immediately, before Tigerstar's second of mercy is ended.", Ishiko commanded, turning to the swordsman. He bowed and replied, "Right away sir."

In seconds, the battlefield was cleared, leaving only the Elite forces of the Kamakura and the Leaf shinobi.

Sakura was kneeled at Naruto's side, her hands glowing green. She swept her healing chakra over his body, swiftly repairing anything that had been broken or dislocated, leaving only the jagged hole in his chest. Sweat gathered on her forehead as she put as much power and concentration into her medical healing as possible, trying to close the wound. But even though her abilities were high, the blonde's breathing was slowing, and fast.

Sasuke was sitting next to her and Daisuke was directly across from him, joined by Hiraku. Tears were welling in the Muromachi's eyes as he watched the pink-haired chunnin try to put his sensei back together again. After five minutes and no change, Sasuke whispered, "Sakura, what's going on. It's been too long and nothing's happening."

The medic could only shake her head, her eyes panicked.

"His heart rate is falling too fast and I…I don't know what to do.", she muttered in return, her actions becoming more rushed. The Uchiha only stared at her incredulously.

"You trained for stuff like this for _three years_!! You should know what to do!", he yelled. Sakura stifled a cry as she worked, her emotions beginning to get the better of her.

"I don't have all the medications or machines that we have back in Konaha. It's like trying to stitch back together a cut with a twig and a reed-it's impossible.", she replied, her voice growing grave. Silence filled the air as everyone awaited her next words.

"The chances of me saving him out here and in these times…aren't very likely."

* * *

_The pain was searing, stabbing, burning…unbearable. Naruto wished he would just die already, to escape the eternal pain he was going through. The wall of blackness was coming in the distance; he could see it now, looming like an ominous promise of death._

**"So you're really just going to give up? After all those years of 'I'll never die!'…you're just gonna quit?", a familiar voice called, his tone laced with pain.**

_"This pain isn't worth clinging to life! I can only tell that it's going to get worse from here on out, so I might as well take my losses and embrace the black welcomingly." Naruto replied, his body trembling with the waves of anguish that rolled through him at a increasingly rapid pace._

**"You've experienced this before. The battle between you and that dark-haired one. You were wounded pretty severely then too, yet you lasted through the pain.", Kyuubi pointed out, his tails lashing out at the fingers of demise clawed out at him.**

_"The wound wasn't as bad that time, and besides, you were able to speed along my healing process so that the pain was only a small fraction of this. What can you do now that you're dying too?"_

**"I am the Great Kyuubi no Yoko! I will never parish!!"**

_"If your power wasn't weakening by the minute, you'd be repairing my body and I wouldn't be starting at the darkness as we speak."_

**"…What's your point?**

_"My point is that your power is failing and your body is deteriorating at a rapid pace. Even though you keep batting away Death's hand, even you can't last much longer. In simple terms, your spirit is dying and with me, you will disappear."_

**"Way to be positive."**

_"We just have to accept what's happening. It's immanent…there's no use in fighting against it."_

**"That doesn't sound like the annoying gaki I've been trapped inside of for 16 years. You've always been a fighter, never taking 'no' for an answer. Even when you've stared the Grim Reaper himself in the face, you turned it around, pain or no pain. What's the hesitation now?"**

_"…"_

**"Well?"**

_"What's the point of fighting?"_

"**What about that Sakura girl you feel so greatly for?"**

"_I completed me promise; I brought back her precious Sasuke. Trust me, though we've been friends for years after he left, she's just going to go right back to him. My death will disappear as soon as Sasuke returns his feelings for her."_

"**And what about everyone else, and that dream of being Hokage?"**

_Everyone probably hates me for betraying them and my dream of becoming Hokage died the minute we arrived in this time. There's no way back to Konaha, no matter how many times the rest of Team 7 denies. We're stuck here, meaning no Hokage title for me._

**"Prophecy's pretty good."**

_"It wouldn't be the same. Here, I came and the people already looked upon me as a hero. I had nothing to prove to them, no doubt to turn around. If they already have made up their minds, what do I have to do? Absolutely nothing. And that's not what I want. I want to be inspired to do better, to know that there's always another step toward my goal. Here, I already have it, but I've done nothing to deserve it._

**"You're right. All you've done is die."**

"Well, what if we took him back to the hideout, where you'd at least have a better place to work then the middle of a field?", Ishiko suggested, watching as the girl worked. She shrugged, not even taking the time to glance up.

"I'm not sure what will happen if we move him. He could be with us for a few minutes, or he could die the second his body was moved. I think it'll be too risky.", she answered.

"But what if we don't?", Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed.

"Then I don't know how long I'd be able to keep this up. Without a proper place to do this, or the medical supplies in my backpack, it won't be long at the rate his vitals are falling."

* * *

_"Talk about being positive. Thanks for the pep-talk in my last minutes of breathing."_

**"It's was your choice to stop fighting for your life, don't blame this on me."**

_"You're just sour because you don't have the chance to take over the human race like you've always dreamed of."_

**"I know, 'cause apparently, my hopes are vanishing just like yours, and I don't even get a say in the matter!"**

_"No, you don't. It's my life and I'll chose when I want to go. And now is it._

**"What do you think your friends would say if they could hear what you're saying right now?"**

_"Does it matter?"_

**"Yes, it does; a lot actually. And you know it. Do you really think that because you made a bad decision that your comrades are just going to abandon you? Might I remind you that you aren't the first one of your little group to defect and let down a lot of people?"**

_"Again with the great words of praise."_

**"Hey, I'm just telling the truth. And the truth right now, is that in the real world, your friends are falling apart because they can't save you. They know you're dying, and their fighting with everything they've got while you just lay here and feel sorry for yourself. Are you gonna let them down **_**again?**_** Don't you want to make it up to them, to save all those people you've 'bonded' with in the past 5 months you've been here? Or are you going to let their only hope slip right through their hands when he could have stopped it? Because I can assure you, that Sakura's gonna keep on pumping chakra into your body even after you're long gone."**

_"She…she's still trying?"_

**"Duh. Did you think that just because you got Sasuke back that she'd forget all about you?"**

_"Kinda."_

**"Just goes to show how much you really know, how much things could change. And who knows, everything could get better up there…but you'll never know if you just sit here and wait to die.**

_"…"_

"I don't want to move him cause I don't know if that'll be enough to lose him for good!", Sakura argued, turning her attention away from her friend for the first time in about 20 minutes.

"Well, if we don't do something soon, then we're going to lose him for sure! If we can just get him back to base, there's at least a bigger chance!", Ishiko replied.

"I don't want to take that risk!", Sakura retorted. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist, interrupting their argument.

"Do what you want; sit here, move me, stitch me up with a twig and a reed. I can hold on for that long.", Naruto muttered, his cerulean eyes determined.

* * *

Wow, I pictured this _way _better in my head. But oh well, what are you gonna do? I think its good enough and it gets the point across. I also liked the amount of amount of conversation between Naruto and Kyuubi in this chapter; it should make up for all that I've missed. And don't worry; they'll be talking some more in future chapters. I've got plans for those two. D

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: To Save A Friend**

"_Kyuubi said the wall is advancing and his strength is going to giving out soon; he can't keep this up."_

"_So, you're saying…"_

"_Basically, I have about 3 minutes to heal him or he's gone."_

* * *

* * *


	23. To Save A Friend

**To Save A Friend**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Since I love you all so much and I really appreciate the reviews you've sent over the past couple of months since Chapter 1, I have decided that before I begin the chapter, I'm gonna give thanks and answer questions and stuff like that. So, yea. Here you go.**

**A thanks to all the people that have reviewed in the past: MelissaKS, Jadej.j, AnsemMesna, StunningSpellRocks2345, ShippuudenGirl, Mizuki hikari, Flames Chaos and Wolf, black suede, Serenityofthematrix, Afira, snowecat, Risika67, ooxshinobixoo, and kookycrisp. And I extend that thanks to all the people that didn't review too, cause the hits matter.**

* * *

**To Save A Friend**—

The bunch sat in stunned silence, all of them staring in awe at the dazed teen.

"Naruto…you're alive!!", Daisuke said, a smile lighting his face. Naruto shot a small grin in return.

"Yea, but not for long unless we do something.", he responded, his eyes looking distant and strained.

Sakura nodded in understanding, jumping into action.

"Alright, we need to get him back to camp. Sasuke, take him on your back; you're the fastest out of all of us, but go easy. The rest of us won't be far behind.", Sakura ordered, her voice full of courage. Sasuke nodded. He carefully helped his friend off the ground and onto his back.

"You're gonna be ok Naruto, just hang on. Don't go into the light.", Sasuke muttered. Naruto smirked.

"It's more like a wall of black, but I get the idea.", he replied. Sasuke grinned, vanishing in a streak of blue.

* * *

**Kyuubi's tails lashed out again, destroying another section of the approaching darkness. But it didn't compare to the raging waves that bellowed from the distance, instantly replacing what he had just destroyed. An explosion to his left distracted him for a second, and a foxy grin broke out on his face.**

**"Good to see you're doing something to help me for a change.", he muttered, slicing through a rising wave. Naruto smirked.**

_"Cause using your power to unleash your sense of blood-thirst isn't considered a kind thing for you? Especially when it puts all the people around me at risk?"._

**"…Shut up."**

_"That's what I thought."_

**"Keep your mind in the battle Kit.", Kyuubi called, one of his tails flying out to protect his container from an arm approaching from behind. He wrapped his chakra around the boy's figure just as the black hand smashing into where the teen's back would have been. The darkness dissipated on contact, a shrill screeching sound rang through the damp space. When Kyuubi's tail wound away, Naruto was smiling.**

_"Who said demons didn't have hearts?", he said, flying through a string of seals and sending a large fire dragon at the wall. It smashed through it like glass, its remains dropping to the ground like rain._

**"Go above, see how things are doing. I can hold it off for a while on my own.", Kyuubi said, panting. Naruto nodded and in a flash of blue chakra, he was gone.**

Sakura had just finished taping up the other cuts and scrapes on his body when Naruto came back to consciousness. She smiled; when they had gotten here, the boy was in a coma-state, scaring the medical ninja to hell and back. But when Sasuke explained to her that he was helping the Kyuubi keep death's hands at bay, she relaxed and jumped into work, trying to assist them as best as she could.

"How's the battle going?", she asked as she worked on stopping the blood from gushing out the open wound. Naruto shrugged, but that movement proved to be painful.

"It's tiring; especially with the fact that Kyuubi's power is limited. His chakra capacity is severely cut due to the weakness from the wound. And besides, with Sakura-chan pumping her chakra into my body, if the Kyuubi uses too much of his power at once, it would overtake hers, ultimately killing her.", Naruto explained wisely, very unlike himself. The two other shinobi glanced warily at the pink-haired girl, but she gave them no notice, concentrating harder on her work. Suddenly, he winced, his shimmering blue eyes fading, becoming slightly duller.

"Shit, its regrouping.", he moaned, the pain obvious in his voice. He closed his eyes, breathing shallowly and evenly, and in seconds, his body went limp and he was back in the depths of himself, fighting off the darkness with Kyuubi. Ishiko sighed and pushed his body off the wall. He walked over to where Sakura was kneeling, his eyes on the blonde the entire time.

"When he wakes up we need to ask him about his betrayal.", the teen stated.

"Ishiko this isn't the time.", Sakura said simply, wiping sweat off her brow.

"He might not live much longer and we need to find out why he betrayed the Kamakura, no matter what the cost.", he said cruelly. The shinobi glanced up at him, her eyes fierce.

"The boy is on his death bed and all you care about is that one mistake?"

"That one mistake could have cost the Kamakura the war."

"So while Naruto is laying here, losing his life by the second, all you can thing about is something that took place hours ago? I know he made a mistake, but I'm sure he has a reason."

"Besides, Naruto has always done what was good for his comrades; he's been like that ever since I took him on.", Kakashi added to Sakura's explanation.

"That still doesn't mean that he's not a Muromachi. How do we know that he isn't just a spy for Tigerstar?", Masuru commented, coming to stand next to Ishiko.

"Might I point out to you that Naruto gave his life for Hiraku's, a Kamakura?", Sakura yelled, her eyes swimming with tears and exasperation. The room was silent, everyone delving in what the girl had just said. Hiraku had his head bowed, hiding the tears that he knew where starting to brim over. He was drowning in guilt and he wished more than anything that it was him lying there instead of Naruto.

Just at that point, Naruto came back around, his cerulean eyes flat and full of sorrow.

"The wall is advancing too quickly now and Kyuubi's power is about to give out; he can't keep this up.", he whispered. Sakura said nothing, but her hands starting moving faster. Sasuke moved closer to his friend, his expression confused.

"So, you're saying..."

"Basically, I have about 3 minutes to save him or he's gone.", Sakura said over her shoulder. For the millionth time that day, the room was dead quiet, the only sound being the faint 'whoosh' of chakra radiating from Sakura's hands. Ishiko moved to Naruto's left side, watching him closely.

"Naruto, I have a few questions to ask you.", he started, his voice cold. Naruto nodded.

"I know; I heard you talking.", he breathed in reply, his eyes slightly giving away, showing the pain he was obviously feeling right now. Masuru came to stand beside his leader.

"So, you are ready to confess?"

Sasuke and Sakura shot a glare in unison at the raven-haired teen but, Narutograsped Sasuke's arm lightly, holding him back.

"I won't let him talk about you like you're trash. That's happened enough the past 15 years and I'm sick of watching you go through it with a smile.", Sasuke growled, pulling against Naruto's hold. Even though the boy was losing strength by the minute, he kept a firm grasp on Sasuke's wrist.

"They deserve to know…you all deserve to know.", the blonde said. For a second, it looked like the Uchiha was going to argue, but after a minute of calm, he dropped his stance, his muscles relaxing. He dropped to the floor and sat next to the bed, his eyes focused on the cracks in the wood. Daisuke came from the far end of the room and kneeled next to Sakura, watching her work. Occasionally, he'd glance at Naruto, but when the teen would smirk in return, the Muromachi would turn away, his eyes watery.

Naruto sighed; he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"It started after the battle in the village, on the way back. I knew that you guys would have a problem with the power that was unleashed; the power I couldn't control. So, I disbanded myself from the Kamakura, deciding to go my own way and help you in the war from my own side.", Naruto began. Hiraku glimpsed at the boy from his spot in the corner, his eyes wide. Why was he leaving him out of the explanation? Why wasn't he blurting that it wasn't his fault? He should be pointing at him, yelling that it was him who was the traitor, not him. Naruto met his stare and shot him a swift smile. Hiraku's eyes widened even more.

Naruto knew that he had lied to get him out of camp, and now he was covering for him. It took the teen all he had not to break down right there and cry.

"I was walking through the woods, looking for somewhere to stay for the night, when I ran into Tigerstar. It was like he had been waiting for me, knowing I would be there.", Naruto continued. "He said he had an offer to make me. At first I tried to just walk away; I had no interest in what he wanted to say. It was then that he told me that he wanted me to become his apprentice.", Naruto said. Masuru smirked, acting as if he already had his answer. Sasuke shot him a warning glance but did nothing more.

"I turned him down flat; I didn't even need to think."

Sasuke sent a smug smirk Masuru's way.

"But then, Tigerstar said something, and it left me no other choice but to join him, and do a convincing job at it too.", Naruto added solemnly. Ishiko leaned forward in anticipation now; this was it, the reason for Naruto betraying the Kamakura and his friends.

"What in the world would make you even begin to _dream_ of betraying us?", Masuru said, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Tigerstar got me with my greatest weakness; my heart."

* * *

And so concludes the latest chapter of Feudal War. Hope you liked it and sorry that it's so short. I wanted to explain the whole story and stuff about Tigerstar and Naruto's conversation for the next chapter, so that is why it is this short. Next one will be regular length.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Confessions and Sorrow**

"_All we can do now is wait…and hope."_

* * *


	24. Confessions and Sorrow

**Confessions and Sorrow**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

"_But then, Tigerstar said something, and it left me no other choice but to join him, and do a convincing job at it too.", Naruto added solemnly. Ishiko leaned forward in anticipation now; this was it, the reason for Naruto betraying the Kamakura and his friends._

_"What in the world would make you even begin to dream of betraying us?", Masuru said, his arms crossed tightly across his chest._

_"Tigerstar got me with my greatest weakness; my heart."_

**Confessions and Sorrow—**

The room was silent, no one daring to speak-or breathe for that matter.

"Huh?", Ishiko asked. Sakura giggled and Sasuke sighed.

"You mean to tell me that the bastard stabbed you through the heart? Well, besides just recently.", Hiraku questioned, his hands clenching. Naruto smiled.

"No, not like that. See, it starts a really long time ago, and involves things…well, out of the ordinary.", the blonde explained, biting his lip in nervousness. Now was the moment of truth in his eyes; the moment where he would have to explain what he really was. Ishiko nodded him on.

"We have a lot of time on our hands.", the green-haired boy encouraged, slumping into a seat at the foot of Naruto's bed. Naruto sighed.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"It began before I was born. A few nights before I came into the world, a powerful demon, the greatest of the nine great bijuu, attacked our village. He was called the Kyuubi no Youko, and he takes the form of a huge red fox, whose strength goes off the charts. He was provoked by a rouge from outside our village to assault, and when he did, he hit hard. Our numbers were cut down to the maximum low and we had to draw out our most desperate plans just to hold him off. It was finally, as a last resort, my…dad went out…and gave his life to destroy the Kyuubi and save our village.", Naruto explained, his sapphire eyes dulling when he spoke of his father.

"The great 99th son.", Ishiko muttered, his eyes aglow with both admiration and sadness. Naruto nodded, and taking a deep breath, continued.

"My dad wasn't able to kill the Kyuubi completely, so he used a forbidden jutsu to seal the demon's spirit and power in a…a newborn baby. He had wanted the baby to be looked upon as a hero, the one that held the demon from harming anyone ever again. But…his plan backfired. The child was hated by all, and a great majority of the village would love to see him killed. Some would even go on raids, people banning together in an effort to destroy the demon boy once and for all. The child had no friends, no family, no one to care or protect him. He was truly alone."

Naruto's words rang in the room while the Kamakura took this in. They didn't know who the blonde was speaking of, but the shinobi listened on, watching the teen with sorrowful eyes as he told the story…his story.

"When the child had grown and was placed on a ninja team, in a moment of rage in his 12th year, he awakened the beast and was able to use his power, though he went into an uncontrollable frenzy of anger and madness. In a way, it wasn't even him anymore; his mind became a killing machine, his hands itching to be soaked in blood. The Kyuubi's soul affected him when he released it, making him the greatest weapon a ninja could ever dream to be. But he never viewed it that way. All he ever wanted was to be wanted, and to feel whole.", Naruto said, his cerulean eyes brimming with emotion, his shoulders slumped and his voice becoming softer and softer as he spoke. The warriors had to crowd around his bed just to hear him now.

"So, he worked to grow stronger, because then people would acknowledge his existence. Because maybe he could become someone that others would look up to, instead of treat like a low life form. And it was along with this goal that he found people he cared for, and that cared for him. He swore that he would protect them until his last breath, because after a long while of being alone, nothing mattered more to him then his precious people."

Sasuke and Sakura smiled at the blonde who grinned in response. Kakashi even smirked; the idiotic pupil of his had come a long way since his master bestowed the curse upon the blonde, and while he should be scarred and screwed up beyond help, he was stronger then all of the Genin he had ever taught in the past. They all were.

"So what does this have to do with you?", Masuru wondered, voicing the thought that ever Kamakura was wondering at this point. Naruto smiled softly.

"Because the boy in this story is me."

* * *

Tigerstar paced his grand tent's length, his scowl set deep into his face. Kyoto stood in the middle, following his master with his eyes. Tigerstar paused by his desk and roared, swept everything off, sending bottles and papers across the room, the glass shattering when it contacted with the floor.

"I _knew _I couldn't have trusted that maggot! I should've known he would pull a stunt like that! Now my plan is ruined!", Tigerstar huffed, his golden eyes glowing with anger. Kyoto swallowed and stepped back; he knew better then to get in the leader's way when he was mad. Just then, the Tiger of Time stopped his ferocious rant and stopped in his tracks, an evil sneer lighting his face.

"Well, then he's just sealed his fate. No one double-crosses Tigerstar and lives to tell about it."

* * *

To say that everyone one surprised was an understatement-they were completely and utterly shocked.

"W-what?", Daisuke stuttered, saying his first words in almost a day now.

"So, you're saying that…the power we saw back at the village…", Ishiko started, but cut off, obviously deep in thought. Naruto nodded solemnly.

"The strength you saw was the Kyuubi's power. Or at least, I think it was.", Naruto said, murmuring the last part in hopes of no one noticing. Unfortunately, today just one of those days that fell under "Lucky".

"What do you mean you thought? Didn't you know what aura you were wielding?", Ishiko asked.

"Yeah! The pure energy radiating from you almost burnt off my eyebrows!", Kaiya exclaimed. Even Kakashi was watching the blonde in interest; if the Kyuubi was acting strangely, then some form of action would have to commence. Naruto shrugged.

"When I was being trained in the three years I was gone, Jiraiya told me all about the dangers of being a jinchuuriki, and how learning about your bijuu could help me immensely in the future. So, we took off about a week or so and I spent all my time meditating, becoming in sync with the Kyuubi. We came to terms and eventually came to the point were we could call each other friend. And after all that time with him, I know his chakra sense, the feeling of transforming and even his voice is burned into my brain. But in the village…I know that wasn't the Kyuubi I knows chakra. It was darker, denser,…evil.", Naruto clarified.

Kakashi furrowed his brow in frustration; he never knew that the Kyuubi had a split personality. But a different part of his mind, the ninja-trained intellect, was telling him that it was much worse then that. Something was whispering to him that this side of the Kyuubi could prove to be a problem in the future…one that could be fatal to the human race.

"So, what you're telling me is that you hold one of the most powerful demons history has ever known?", Ishiko voiced. Naruto nodded.

"That's about it in simple terms.", the teen replied, looking a little crestfallen. Ishiko took a second to take this all in.

"So, what did Tigerstar say to force you to switch to the Muromachi side?", the 18-year-old asked.

"Well, the conversation went like this…"

**In the Woods, 1 Week ago.**

"Naruto, I wish for you to come with me, and become my apprentice."

The woods were silent, the only sound being the bird's songs and the wind in the trees. Naruto recoiled as if he had been struck and a look of disbelief crossed his face.

"Join you?! Why in my right mind would I join you!", the boy yelled, his cerulean eyes storming with anger. Tigerstar smirked.

"Because you so-called friends betrayed you.", the man replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that no one ever said that you had to leave; they weren't even thinking about it. Hiraku told you that of his own free will.", Tigerstar said, lying through his teeth. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Hiraku felt threatened by the power you showed; he was always known as the strong one, the talented 16 year old. And then you came along, stripping him of that in a second. Face it, he wants you gone.", Tigerstar said. Naruto's brow furrowed in both frustration and anger; why was the Muromachi telling him this?

"Come with me Naruto, and I can make you stronger then anyone has ever seen! You will be the greatest of all legends in history! You will be known as the one who single-handedly defeated the Kamakura!", Tigerstar offered, his eyes taking on a dreamy gleam when he spoke of the Kamakura's destruction. Naruto gritted his teeth and his jaw clenched.

"Even if what you say is true, even if they did want me gone because they found me dangerous, I would _never _betray them. Not if I was dying at your feet. Now get the hell out of here before I decide to kick your sorry ass from here into the next millennium!", Naruto shouted, beginning to walk away. But before he could escape the clearing, the man stepped in front of him, his "kind" smile wiped clean off his face.

"Ok, let me put this in terms you'll understand. You'll come with me, battle in the coming fight, and do a good job pretending to be their traitor.", Tigerstar seethed. Naruto scoffed.

"And what if I don't.", the blonde replied. Tigerstar only smirked in answer.

"If you refuse, I'll march right over to their little hideout and slaughter every single one of them while you sit there in the front row seat, watching.", Tigerstar threatened. Naruto's defense immediately fell and the fight and resistance in his eyes dimmed until there was nothing but sorrow and hatred for the man before him. "Do we have a deal?", Tigerstar said.

Naruto glared at the golden-eyed leader for a good hard minute but finally he muttered in defeat, "Yes." Tigerstar smiled.

"That's what I thought. Now, come.", the man said, spinning on his heel. But before he vanished completely, he turned again.

"And if you try anything, such as getting a message out to your friends or something, I promise you, you won't live through it.", he added. Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared into the woods. Naruto sighed and stole a glance backwards, in the direction of the Kamakura's base. And then he followed his jailer towards the Muromachi camp.

**Present Time—**

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were smiling faintly in victory; they knew the boy wouldn't have ever betrayed them without a good reason. Meanwhile, Masuru and Ishiko bowed their heads in shame. They actually thought the teen had done it of his own free will.

"Well, I do believe that explains it.", Ishiko sighed, shooting a glance at Hiraku in the corner. The brunette cowered slightly; he understood completely what his look had meant.

_We'll be talking about this later._

"But there's one thing that's still bothering me.", Sakura said. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Tigerstar said that if you tried anything, which you did, you wouldn't live through it.", she pointed out. Naruto nodded, now seeing her idea.

"That's true. Though he did almost kill me. I guess that would count.", Naruto said. Sakura disagreed.

"But if he said you wouldn't live through it, then why are you still here? Besides, I don't think he expected you to jump in the way of that blade.", Sakura said. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, now you're just con--"

Naruto's eyes went wide and his breath hitched in his throat. Sakura watched him for a second but with no change, she started to worry.

"Naruto?'", she whispered.

Then it all happened in a flash. Naruto's hand flew up to his heart, and cried out in pure torture, his wound beginning to flow freely with blood. His cobalt eyes flashed from crimson to amethyst and then back again in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto, what's wrong?", Sakura asked, her hands frantically sweeping his body once again. Naruto leaned back heavily against the wall, his breathing short and ragged.

"I think I found out what he meant.", he muttered before falling under unconsciousness. Sakura's fingers pressed against his wrist and her eyes widened. She started working faster then she'd ever moved before, a new urgency fueling her work.

"What's gong on?", Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but I can't help! His body's not accepting my chakra at all. It's about as helpful as healing a brick.", Sakura said, exasperated.

"What do we do?", Daisuke asked, fear shining brightly. Sakura sighed.

"All we can do now is wait…and hope."

* * *

~And the end!! Well, sadly, this story is coming to a close. My first story. Very emotional time…yeah right! Haha, anyways, I'm pretty proud and stuff and there _will_ be a sequel to the story. How do you make a sequel out of the story the way it's going? You'll just have to wait and see.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Preparation**

"_We need to prepare for our last confrontation."_

"_And how do you know it'll be the final one?"_

"_Just a gut feeling."_


	25. Preparations

**Preparations**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The room was filled with intense silence and fear while Sakura worked; her eyes strained and sweat beading her brow.

"How do you not understand what's wrong? Why can't you heal him?", Sasuke asked, his voice panicked.

"I don't know! It's all different from what I studied…no way." Sasuke glanced up from his hands and stared at his team mate.

"What?"

"It's…this old poison, only made in this era of time. It was wiped out when the plant they used died after a nearby volcano erupted.", Sakura said, her voice quiet. A look of relief washed over Sasuke's face.

"So, that means you can cure it now, right?", the Uchiha wondered, his tone hopeful. Sakura only grimaced in response. The smile slipped off the teen's face. "You can't, can you?", he whispered. Sakura sighed.

"The cure was lost only years before it was destroyed. Lots of people died from the poison in the five last years it was in existence. Not only was the sure lost, but it was almost impossible to learn. Even if we had the cure here, it would take me months just to learn how to do it properly.", Sakura explained, sorrow etched into her face. Sasuke slumped into his seat and just stared at the wall behind her, his expression unreadable. The glowing from Sakura's hands stopped and a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's no use and there's no point in avoiding it; we're going to lose him."

_**Mindscape—**_

"_Ahhh! What's going on!", Naruto cried, his voice laced with pain, his heads scraping at his chest, trying to find the source of the intense fiery sting that tore throughout his body constantly. _

**"That Tigerstar figure warned you that you'd regret doing anything stupid. I knew something was different when the sword was impaled in your chest."**

_"What are you talking about?"_

**"I'm saying that maybe the poison had been for his intended target."**

_"You mean Hiraku."_

**"Exactly. But, maybe he was only testing it out. I can see now that it was only a small dosage; a bigger one would have killed you instantly. Maybe he would've…"**

_"You think he was planning to use it on me all along?"_

**"That's a possibility."**

_"Well, that's interesting...so, what now?"_

**"Umm…we're scheduled for an appointment with the Grim Reaper."**

_"What? Well fuck, if I knew I was going to die all along, then I should've just given up back on the field!"_

**"Don't say that, I'm not going to let us die! I have an idea…but it might cost us in the future."**

_"What?"_

**"I might just be dreaming and I might just cause us and your friends some deep shit."**

_"What?!"_

**"Well, I was thinking…**

_**Outside—**_

After everyone was done wallowing in their sorrow, they decided it was time to get some sleep. Sakura predicted that Naruto would die during the night, so everyone camped out in the room, wanting to be near each other when the final hour came. Unfortunately, they all fell asleep somewhere near mid-night. So they were pretty shocked when they woke up and the bed was empty.

Sakura was the first one to notice, seeing she had been sleeping on the boy's arm the entire night. She was quick to wake the others when she came upon her discovery.

"What could have happened?!", she yelled.

"I didn't know your body disintegrate when you died.", Ishiko commented, his green eyes weary and dull from a night of poor sleep and a day of grief that was coming.

"Could someone could have come in the middle of the night and stolen him?", Sakura wondered. Sasuke scoffed.

"What would anyone want with a dead body?"

"I don't know! But there has to be something to explain for this!!"

"What are we all freaking out about?", a voice called from the doorway. Everyone's eyes widened; they all reckognized the voice, but it was impossible…

Sakura turned slowly and her eyes met a pair of kind, joking cerulean ones. A smile grew on her face and her jade eyes glowed with joy.

"Naruto?"

The blonde smirked. Everyone did a double-take. Was this real, or was it a cruel joke? Maybe a dream?

"Could you stop staring at me like that? It's freaking me out.", the teen commented, grinning jokingly.

After a moment of shock, Sakura ran to his side, enveloping him in a hug.

"You're ok!", she said softly, her voice brimming with emotion. Sasuke came over and smiled at him.

"Glad to see your up and about.", he said. Naruto smirked back and glanced at the rest of the room.

"How are you…alive?", Ishiko wondered, his eyes full of confusion. Naruto grimaced.

"Long story, but now's not the time. We have some things to work on first.", the blonde said, starting to walk out the room.

"What are you talking about?", Masuru asked.

"The final preparations need to be finalized. Tigerstar isn't just going to stand around and wait for us to be ready. He'll attack while we're down…which is why we need to get to work.", Naruto said.

_**Planning Tent—**_

"So, what do you propose we do?", Ishiko wondered, sitting back in his chair. Naruto sighed.

"Well, this is where Kyoto's training base was located all those months ago.", he said, pointing to a small space in the trees on the map. "By now, I have no doubt that he's picked up and moved by now, or maybe returned to the main headquarters. But my guess is that the main place in within a 7 mile radius of that training cam; they'd need to stay close for supplies and medical stuff. The defenses on the base are probably tight, guards heavily armed and plenty of warriors swarming the place. Attacking from the front is going to be our best go.", Naruto explained.

Everyone's jaw dropped and the shinobi shot him an incredulous glance.

"So, you expect us to go right up to Tigerstar's doorstep?", Masuru asked, the shock and disbelief in his tone bare. Naruto nodded.

"And why would we attack from the front? Wouldn't the side or back be better?", Ishiko pointed out.

"Actually, the back and sides will probably be tougher to get through. They've most likely put up more defenses on those sides in case of a surprise attack. When someone is expecting an ambush, they figure that they'll go for the obvious; back or sides. But if we charge them from the front, it'll be out of the ordinary and catch them off guard."

"I don't think they believe _anyone _is dumb enough to do that.", Aylia scoffed.

"Exactly. Which is why they wouldn't see it coming", Naruto added. Ishiko's jaw clenched in thought; he hated to admit it, but the blonde's crazy idea…just might work.

"Are you sure it's wise to come to them? I mean, wouldn't it be better if we drew them out into the open?", Kaiya said.

"If we had them all out in a clear space, that would give them more area to attack us. But, if only a few of us went into their base and drew them all out to the line of trees, our army would have the upper hand. If only half of them followed, they'd call for help and eventually, we'd be dealing with the whole thing.", Naruto explained.

"But what if the forest line goes to their advantage? This plan could totally backfire.", Ishiko said. Naruto shrugged.

"Better to try and fail then to never try at all. Besides, we only have a limited amount of time before Tigerstar tries the same thing.", Naruto said.

"Do you really think he'd try the same idea?", Ishiko wondered.

"Well, I'd rather not sit here and find out.", Naruto commented. The green-eyed leader bowed his head in thought and after a few minutes of silence, he looked up, boldness shining bright.

"Prepare the warriors; we have a battle ahead of us."

_**Later—**_

Hiraku was alone in a corner of a training field, sweat glistening on his forehead and his breathing ragged. He'd been working on his sword work for hours, trying to get his mind off the lecture and punishment he knew would be coming. Ishiko knew what he had said to cause Naruto to betray them, and he was sure that he blamed him for everything that's happened.

While he was wallowing in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone approach.

"You're really talented with a sword you know.", a voice said, shocking the boy out of his daze, causing him to jump and drop his blade. He recovered almost immediately, catching it before it clattered to the ground. Hiraku turned around and was surprised who was standing there.

"Naruto.", Hiraku muttered, lowering his eyes. He still could look at him for every long. Every time he did, he was filled with an immense sense of guilt. The blonde smiled and came closer. The brunette stood rigidly in place, wanting to run but couldn't.

"So, you want to scrimmage or something? I'm way out of practice and watching you might give me some knew knowledge.", Naruto offered, his smile warm. Hiraku only watched him, his eyes wary.

"You're kidding right?", Hiraku murmured.

"No. What, am I that bad?", Naruto joked, his sapphire eyes gleaming with humor. Hiraku only looked at him sadly.

"You don't have to pretend to be ok with it. Well, I'm waiting. Aren't you gonna chew me out for betraying you, lying about every one wanting you gone so you'd leave? For getting you almost killed two times now?", Hiraku said. Naruto sighed.

"I am ok with it because I know why you did it.", Naruto admitted. Hiraku looked at him skeptically. "I overheard Tigerstar gloating about it to Kyoto. About how he lied about your father being his prisoner so you would kick me to the curb. He wanted the power I had used at the village for himself and he knew that if he offered you a trade…you'd do it.", Naruto said. Hiraku lowered his eyes.

"That still doesn't mean it was right. You'd been nothing but kind and helpful to me, and I deceived you and every one here.", the brunette sighed.

"Hey, you were doing what your heart was telling you. I would do everything in my power to save my dad if I had the choice; you were doing what you thought was right.", the blonde said.

"But that still doesn't excuse it! And I should have known that he was lying; since when has a Muromachi been true to his word! I guess deep down I knew it too, and yet I did it! I'm so stupid. My choice almost got you killed and the Kamakura almost lost the war. I deserve to be banned.", Hiraku moaned miserably. Naruto smirked.

"Who said you were gonna be banned?", the teen stated. Hiraku glanced up.

"Don't try to male me feel better, we both know its coming. I did something that's unforgivable, and Ishiko won't hesitate to expel me from the troop.", Hiraku assumed. Naruto's grin only grew.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What are you talking about?", the Kamakura asked.

"I'm saying I talked to Ishiko earlier; I told him everything, from Tigerstar's proposal to his deception. He understands, and though he isn't too happy and there will be a penalty, you aren't going to be booted off the force.", Naruto explained. A small smile lit Hiraku's face.

"Really? He's willing to give me a second chance?", he asked, hope in his voice. Naruto nodded. The brunette's smile wavered a bit. "Are _you_ willing to give me a second chance?"

Naruto smirked.

"Of course."

Naruto stood up and drew his sword from his sheath. "So, are we going to practice or what?", Naruto asked. Hiraku smiled.

"Let's get to it; we only have a limited amount of time before we move out.", the boy replied, falling into a stance. Naruto answered with his personal defensive position.

"And Hiraku? Nothing is ever unforgivable."

* * *

~Well, here we go. Maybe 5 more chapters and we're done. Then of course, I'll be giving you a preview of what the sequel is going to be, though I probably won't be starting it for a while.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Ambush**

"_I think I should go in…alone."_

"_Are you insane?! You just got off your deathbed!"_

"_And I don't want to see any of you on yours! I'm going to do this by myself, whether you agree with it or not."_


	26. Ambush

**Ambush**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The sun had set only hours ago, the night sky tinged a dark purple, the trees making dark, ominous silhouettes against it. The breeze was slight and silent, as if knowing of what was to happen at dawn the next morning. The huge walls of the Muromachi's main base loomed, sending threatening shadows dancing across the forest floor. And close by, yet completely hidden from the search towers about a mile away, was seven warriors clad in blue battle armor and four foreigners, wearing their ninja gear.

A small wisp of smoke rose from the small crackling fire, but with the assistance of the wind, thankfully blowing in the opposite direction of their enemy's hideout, was carrying it away, a small discoloration in the invisible force. A blonde stranger sighed, swinging a knife-looking weapon on his finger. In the blink of an eye, he whipped it at a tree about 50 meters away, it hitting the center of a knot, deadly accurate. A raven-haired boy looked above him lazily, his onyx eyes staring at the projectile that had embedded itself in the tree only about half a foot from his head. He reached up and dislodged it, smirking at the blonde across from him. He lashed out, the knife slicing through the chilly night air, aimed directly at the teen's shoulder.

The boy made no move, no sound at all, his cerulean eyes only watching the approaching blade, which was a dark grey splotch moving at top speeds towards him. Then just as it looked like it was going to cut through his arm, he had caught it, twirling it around his hand again in a skillful fashion. It was obvious he had done this many times before. A pink-haired girl sighed with hidden relief.

"Could you stop that? Every time you throw it you give me a heart attack.", she muttered. The boy chuckled.

"Sorry Sakura. We're just messing around.", he said, returning the small blade to a holster strapped tightly to his thigh. Sakura sighed.

"Well, it gets past the point of innocence when you start aiming for main arteries and veins.", the pink-haired medic said, her jade eyes brimming with uneasiness. The blonde shrugged.

"Not like we actually planned on killing each other.", he mumbled, leaning back against the large oak behind him.

"Still; you barely escaped death only yesterday and even with your increased healing ability, moving around isn't such a great idea. The mere fact that you'll be fighting within a couple of hours…"

Her lips pressed together in disapproval, though she knew she didn't have much of a say about it. When that kid got his mind on something, not even common sense could save him.

"Naruto-sensei?", a small raven-haired boy asked, looking up from his sleeping place on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto glanced down and he smiled softly.

"Yeah Daisuke?", he replied. Daisuke bit his lip and looked down at his feet; the blonde knew he was scared and nervous. They all were. After a few seconds of silence, he glanced back up.

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow.", he whispered, only loud enough for his teacher to hear him. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but he concealed it quickly, and lowered his head, trying to keep this conversation on the down low.

"I heal up pretty fast. I'm fine, really. Just a little sore, that's all.", Naruto answered, throwing in a reassuring grin for good measure. Truth be told, his chest still hurt a little, and the scar was still an angry red line right above where his heart was beating, but still…better then he had been two days ago. Daisuke shook his head, grimacing.

"I mean…I don't want you to be _in_ the fight period. The last time we went up against the Muromachi and my…dad, you were almost killed. And…I was so scared that you would be gone. I don't want that to even become a possibility.", the raven-haired boy said, stuttering over the word _dad_. Naruto sighed inwardly; this would be hard to explain delicately.

"Daisuke, listen. I know it was bad last time and true, I did almost die. Hell, I almost kill myself weekly.", he starting, throwing in a little humor to brighten the mood. Let's just say it didn't help in the least. "I know how scary and horrifying it is to see or even think about someone close to you dying in a fight; believe me, we ninja have to deal with that a heck of a lot. But in reality, death is a part of life. Everyone has a time to go, and we can't bend its will. Either you go out peacefully, or you go out fighting. And I would prefer to be doing the second one.", Naruto said. Daisuke's frown deepened.

"It's not your time yet; it's not any of your times yet at all! Not even close!", he retorted, his voice starting to rise. Naruto quickly, yet secretly snuck a glance at the rest of the group. They were sleeping, planning or watching the fire. But thankfully not paying attention to their conversation.

"Back home, when a kid graduates from the Academy, he's young. Not much older then you. Sasuke, Sakura, and I all graduated when we were twelve, made proud wearers of the Konaha mark, dedicating our lives to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And we knew the price that came with it. A ninja's job is never easy; most people die when they're in their teen years, some of the luckier ones lasting till maybe their 40's, or even till they retire. Our lives have an expiration date, whether it is sooner or later. We've all accepted that because there's no way around it. And we'd be proud to die for what we care about; it's what we spend a great deal of our childhood training for.", Naruto explained, his eyes distant, recalling all the years he spent in school, the years he spent with Jiraya on the road…tomorrow would tell him if he did it well.

Daisuke still looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't say a word. He only rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, his eyes drooping again. The boy had been working hard the past 24 hours when he knew they would be invading his father's base; he was exhausted, and they needed every hand for the battle.

"Just…just promise me you'll be careful. That you won't put yourself in a situation where you won't come back.", he whispered, putting in one last word before he dozed off. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I promise.", he muttered in reply. Daisuke grinned softly and within seconds was asleep again, his breathing slowed into a relaxing beat. Naruto's smile fell; he didn't know if he would be able to keep that promise to his pupil. He knew that all of they would be putting themselves in life-threatening positions several times in the next day. But he was the prophecy, and he had to take down Tigerstar.

Whether he lived or not.

_**The Next Morning—**_

The fire pit had been extinguished, the ashes smoldering slightly with remnants of flames. The sun wasn't showing over the far eastern horizon yet, but within the hour, it's first rays would be peeking over the land, bathing them all in a warm blanket of light. And they needed the cover of darkness to approach the base undetected.

The group gathered everything they'd need for the battle and then with a silent nod shared between Ishiko and Naruto, the eleven Kamakura moved out of their clearing, heading in the direction of the back of the Muromachi's fort. Naruto and Ishiko took up the front, Naruto scanning ahead for oncoming enemies with his acute senses and Ishiko keeping the numbers in order, seeing he had more experience with that sort of thing.

After 10 minutes of traveling by tree branch, Naruto stopped, holding his hand behind his back. He stood frigid on the high branch, his sapphire eyes focusing on something, searching for something. He glanced back and the two shared a silent conversation.

Ishiko nodded and turned back to the warriors.

"Ok, Naruto here says we're in a safe distance; close enough to be there in a minute, but far enough away that if anyone where in the yards, they couldn't see or hear us. Let's go over the plan one more time--"

Naruto cleared his throat, getting the leader's attention and cutting him off in mid-sentence. The blonde stepped up, his eyes on the ground.

"I, uh…have something to say about the plan.", he said quietly, only loud enough for the green-eyed teen to hear. Ishiko looked at him in confusion but nodded.

"Go for it.", he replied, stepping off to the side. Naruto sighed; well, time to pitch it.

"I've been thinking about this the whole 'everyone goes in' idea.", Naruto started. The ten watched him intently, waiting for his next words. Naruto took in a deep breath and continued, his nerves scrunching up like a Slinkie.

"I…I don't think that we all should go in.", he added. Ishiko pondered this for a moment and then smiled slightly in answer.

"I see your point. A small distraction is all we really need. So, we'll send in five of you to go in and draw them out.", the 18-year-old adjusted, the wheels turning in his head, racking the possibilities of who would be the ones. Naruto shook his head defiantly.

"No, I meant something more along the lines of…only one person going in.", he pushed. Ishiko's eyes widened.

"I would never ask any of you to do that! It's…its suicide! And who in their right mind would accept that?", he responded, his voice filled with shock. Naruto only watched his fete, not daring to look up.

"I never said you had to ask anyone…I've already made my choice.", he whispered, his tone grave. Ishiko opened his mouth to question but Sakura gasped softly, diverting everyone's attention to her. She was staring at her blonde teammate in stunned silence, horror filling her emerald eyes.

"You wouldn't…I can't believe…no.", she breathed, walking to the edge of the tree branch, coming as close to him as she could without leaving her side. Naruto's eyes met hers, the blue tinged with an acceptance and a determination…and stubbornness. "You wouldn't."

"It's the only rational choice. There's no reason in risking all of their lives! It _has _to go this way.", he urged, trying to get her to understand. She shook her head angrily.

"No! You don't always have to do stuff by yourself! Getting help isn't a problem, we're not helpless!", she retorted.

"I'm not putting any of you in that situation; no way in a million years. And there's nothing you could say to talk me out of my decision either…I would do anything to protect them. To protect you.", he shot back, his voice growing quiet near the end of his sentence. Sakura glared at him for a few seconds more but fell back soon enough, looking defeated. Everyone still looked lost, though the answer should've been obvious. Naruto straightened up; he knew this is what he had to do, he could feel it.

"I think I should go in there…alone.", he dead-panned, cutting right to the point. To say they were shocked was such a horrible use of words that even a kindergartener knew better then to describe it this way. Their eyes widened past the size of dinner plates, becoming more like tires. Aylia almost fell of the freaking tree because she was so surprised.

"Are…are you insane? There is no way in hell we're letting you go in there by yourself!", Sasuke shouted, his onyx eyes furious. Naruto grimaced.

"This is my prophecy Sasuke. I have to do this.", Naruto reasoned. But Sasuke wasn't one to be persuaded.

"You just got off your death bed for crying out loud!"

"And I don't want to see any of you on yours! I'm going to do this whether you agree with me or not!", Naruto answered.

"Well I don't. And if you think we're just going to stand by and watch you leave, then you're dumber then I thought.", Sasuke shot back, taking a stance, ready to tackle him to the ground, 30 feet below of Naruto made a run for it.

"Then I'll take you all out if that's what I have to do.", Naruto muttered, his eyes hard. Sasuke looked surprised at his friend's words but his defense didn't sway. Naruto sighed.

"Don't you understand? It's my destiny to help these people, and I can't help them if they're all dead. It's just best if I go in there by myself. It's really not that hard: I go in, make a big distraction, run out, and lead them to where the rest of our troops are waiting. Simple as that.", Naruto clarified. Sasuke opened his mouth, ready to argue some more, but was cut off by Ishiko.

"Try not to get yourself killed ok?", the leader said, his smile small but genuine. The rest of his force turned and gaped at him; he was the last one they expected to side with the shinobi on this one. Even Naruto looked stunned.

"What?", Masuru asked, his voiced criticizing. Ishiko sighed.

"He's right. He is the one that is told to save us, and though I don't want to send him into the line of fire again, he is fast and strong; I know he can do this without getting caught.", he assured. Naruto smiled in thanks, but the leader couldn't return the action. He _really _didn't want to do this, but he knew from past experiences, that the blonde couldn't be swayed, not now not ever. And besides, if he refused, the boy would probably do something impulsive, possibly killing him all over again.

Everyone was arguing about why they shouldn't let him go and what they could be doing instead. Ishiko tried a couple of times to calm them down, but they wouldn't listen. Just as the green-haired teen was about to deck them all when a loud sound wave rippled through the air, the intense sound ear-splitting. It lasted only a second, but the vibrations were so shrill and high-pitched, it was enough to make them fall to their knees in pain, grasping at their ears. A second later, it was gone, the ringing fading into the distance. They all glanced up, looking in the direction of the sound. Naruto was the only one around, his eyes holding a hard look. His hands were smashed together in front of him, and small wisps of charka circled them powerfully.

"There's a battle within the hour and we need to be together on this, not arguing about something that's out of your hands.", he said with a clenched jaw, lowering his hands. Kakashi rubbed his ears; a chakra enhanced clap? Interesting idea.

"We all need to be in sync for the next couple of hours, more then we ever have been before. If we can do that, then I can assure that the only thing that will come out of this is a victory and a few injuries. If we're tense and holding grudges, then we might as well walk into that yard with nothing but our hands. Anger doesn't win a fight, and if we even try to wield that as out weapon, we'll be dead for sure.", Naruto added. Ishiko smiled softly; leave it to that kid to get on the soap box and put everything into perspective. It was definitely one of his talents. Ishiko stepped forward, ready to take over this ride.

"Be careful Naruto. Remember, you're just going as a distraction, to lure them away from the base to our troops. Try not to be that destructive.", Ishiko ordered. Naruto smiled.

"But what good's a distraction if you can't smash a couple walls in the process.", he joked, checking his pockets for all the items he had specially stored for this part of the battle. Ishiko smirked; that idiot.

Alright you guys, let's get back to the rest of the forces; they're probably at the forest line already.", the leader said, turning. Everyone moved to follow him except for one little raven-haired boy. Ishiko turned, noticing that the former Muromachi wasn't following.

"Daisuke", he called again. The boy didn't move, only staring at his sensei with furious eyes, a clenched jaw and his hands curled into fists. Naruto took one look and sighed inwardly; he remembered what he had promised the night before, and he had a gut feeling that that's what the kid wanted to talk about.

"Go ahead Ishiko. I'll send him after you in a few minutes. Under a genjutsu of course.", Naruto assured, waving at them to get moving. The green-haired teen looked hesitant but with a small sigh, turned on his heel and led the rest of them away. Naruto watched them go until they disappeared into a thick wall of trees, a good 50 yards away. Naruto sighed and turned back to Daisuke, who was still glaring at him.

"You promised.", the boy muttered, the anger in his voice apparent. But the blonde also heard the hurt and fear that weaved in and out of his words. Naruto jumped over to the branch the raven-haired by was standing on, landing softly next to him.

"I know I did, but believe me, I have to do this.", Naruto reasoned. Daisuke shook his head rapidly.

"No! You could say you did, and run with me now. We could go back and you wouldn't have to die.", he almost shouted, his eyes pleading. Naruto smiled softly.

"You know I can't do that. This is a vital part of the battle; this is where we lead them away from their reserves, from their back up. If we can cut that army in half, we'll have so much a better chance that Sasuke and I could probably take them out by ourselves. This is important to the Kamakura.", Naruto explained. Daisuke still looked defiant but not as enraged. More depressed though.

"You know I never could really think of Tigerstar as my Dad.", Daisuke said out of the blue, shocking the blonde slightly. He had never really seen the kid emotional, not once. But here he was, talking his heart about what he was thinking about in that complicated child's mind. "Sure, he gave Ryouichi and me a home, food, and protection, but that's only because he thought he could use us when we were older.".

Naruto's eyes grew a shade darker; a father wanting to us his own sons as weapons? To let them die for his cause, without a feeling about it all? That just made him sick to his stomach, and his sympathy for the boy before him grew.

"He had hoped that his strive for bloodshed would be passed on to us, like a gene or something. But, to his dismay, we took after our mother strongly, not only with the fact that we're practically her spitting image. It was more due to the fact that _she _was the one that cared for us like a real mother should. She loved us a lot and told us as often as she could. But then, she joined a rebellion against my father, people who were trying to stop him before he could do much more. A rebellion in the name of the Kamakura. To say my Dad was mad is an understatement. When he killed her, he looked…happy. Not at all sad like a normal person should be. Once mom was gone, he was harsh and put us through vigorous training constantly, to rein in our free will, he said.", Daisuke said, his eyes clouding with tears when he spoke of his mother.

"It was then that we decided to run, to assist the Kamakura to stop him, to stop all that he was doing. It was only a month after deciding that is when we showed up at your place. And for once after Mom was gone…we felt loved. Wanted, protected. We didn't feel like outsiders…it felt right that we were there. And I still do. I know it's what my mom would have wanted.", he added. He wiped at his eyes and continued to speak.

"I don't want that to happen again. I watched my mother get killed in a front row seat, unable to stop him and unable to help her. I'm not going to stand by and let it happen. That's why I can't let you go!", Daisuke shouted. He was still close to tears but he held them back. Naruto smiled at this; he was a brave little trooper, that one and his brother.

"When I left, I accepted the fact that I had no father, that I never would. But then…then I met you. I liked you from the start, knew that you were like my mom. I wanted you to teach me and was totally thrilled when they said you could. I thought of you as a great friend. Then…then Tigerstar almost killed you. I watched you die and all I could remember was what had happened to my mom. I freaked out, I couldn't believe what was happening. I came into the battle worrying about my Dad, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was to make him pay for all he had done. And I realized…you're what I thought of when I think of the word 'Dad'. Strong, brave, protecting, kind, warm, nice, caring, willing to do anything for the people he cares about. And I don't what to lose that…I don't want to lose you.", he muttered, bowing his head in embarrassment. Naruto's eyes widened; that was…something. He had a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart and he found himself smiling. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the small boy, who looked about as shocked as Naruto had a moment ago.

"I can understand where you're coming from. Really, I can. But you can't always think that running away is the best option in a fight; there's a time to fight and a time to retreat. But now, there's no way I can run. I'm doing this for all the people that have been hurt, to protect them. To protect you. We're building a better future for you and your brother, so you won't have to be fighting the same battle 20 years from now. And though I know it's hard to watch people go, knowing they might never come back, but I can assure you, I'll be speeding out of those woods in about an hour.", Naruto promised. He smiled. "You can count on this one."

Daisuke only nodded, still a little delicate at the moment. Naruto pulled back, watching the boy carefully.

"And am I really that old to by called 'Dad'?", Naruto asked, pretending to sound offended. Daisuke smiled, his mood brightening.

"No. You can be the cool, young dad that still doesn't have a date for Saturday night.", he laughed. Naruto scowled playfully.

"Hey now. Let's not even _go _there, alright?", he shot back, smiling. Daisuke chuckled. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing the shining bits of lit coming over the tree line.

"Sun rise. You'd better go if you need the advantage of shadows.", Daisuke said. Naruto nodded.

"A ninja's best friend.", he answered, standing up. He formed a hand seal and placed his hand on to of Daisuke's head. He pushed a little chakra into the boy's system and molded it, making it into an invisible coat. He opened his eyes and his hand seemed to befloating in mid-air, but he could still feel his pupil's hair underneath his palm. Naruto smiled in satisfaction.

"There. Can't see a thing. Now when you get there, go right to Sasuke. Tell his to suck out the chakra and you'll be visible again. Ok?", Naruto instructed. He felt the boy nod.

"Got it. See you soon Naruto-sensei.", the boy called and Naruto's hand fell. The ninja heard the spaced _thud_ of Daisuke's feet hitting bark, but he couldn't see a thing.

Naruto sighed and turned around, facing the direction of the Muromachi's base again. He made one last check, ran the plan through his mind and started moving at high speed through the trees, heading towards the fortress faster then most ninja can travel at his age. A smile spread across his face; he was heading toward his destiny. This was it. The final battle.

* * *

~And there we go. Ok, as of now, I estimate four chapters left. Yeah, I know. Hit me hard. So, almost there. Sorry for the sappy stuff; needed some character development. All I've written really was fighting and stuff. So there we are. Can't wait for the battle.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Consumed in Fire**

_He gritted his teeth; the damned prophecy was back._


	27. Consumed in Fire

**Consumed in Fire**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_Naruto sighed and turned around, facing the direction of the Muromachi's base again. He made one last check, ran the plan through his mind and started moving at high speed through the trees, heading towards the fortress faster then most ninja can travel at his age. A smile spread across his face; he was heading toward his destiny. This was it. The final battle._

**Consumed in Fire—**

Naruto landed silently in the shadow of a tree's canopy, his cerulean eyes shining in the darkness. Beneath him was the Muromachi's base, looming in all its horror. He could see soldiers busy at work in the courtyard, the sharpening wheels spinning and armor being forged. Naruto smiled; only the guards looked fully armed and equipped for battle. They were totally unprepared.

He grasped the branch and launched himself forward, spinning around on the limb and hit the ground, sliding into a crouch instantly. He slunk along, sticking to the darkest places in the forest, pressing himself to tree trunks as he moved. From what he remembered from an aerial view, he was on the north-western side of the building and moving up at a gradual pace, undetected.

He rolled behind a large bush and stopped, kneeling down so he was completely hidden. He peered through a small opening in the mess of leaves and twigs, scoping out what he was dealing with. There were a lot of guards at the front, but not something he couldn't handle. He reached into his kunai holster and pulled out a short blade. He wrapped an explosive seal around the handle, creasing the edge with his fingernail. He clutched it tightly and coiled his muscles, ready to attack.

The blonde glanced at his feet and picked up a small stone. With a flick off the wrist, he sent it sailing down the ways, falling noisily into the brush a good 50 feet away. The guards immediately sprang to attention, their eyes scouring the tree-line for the source of disturbance. The apparent leader of the group nodded to three of the five to go check it out, motioning towards where the stone had landed. Naruto smirked and threw another, this time in the opposite direction. The two remaining soldiers jumped and stole a glance at each other. The turned cautiously to where the sound had come from and went off hesitantly to investigate. Naruto tensed; he would have about 3 or so seconds to get over there, climb the wall, and find another place to hide before he got caught.

The blonde watched carefully and when both groups were a safe distance away with their back's turned…_now_!!

The blonde zipped out from his hiding spot and slipped across the yard, unnoticed. He ran right up to the wall, no even bothering to stop and when he was only five feet away, pumped chakra into the sole's of his feet. He sprung and sailed over the edge, flipping over the top and landing quietly on the ground. He quickly ducked behind a cart of sharpened weapons and knelt, observing his surroundings. He had made it over without being seen, but what about getting inside?

"Hey, hey you! Over there! What are you doing out of uniform soldier!", a gruff voice yelled…in his direction. Naruto huffed; so much for subtle entrance.

The blacksmith opened his mouth to speak again but Naruto dashed out around the other side, the kunai in his hand. He heard behind him the man calling out for back-up but he ignored it; he had a job to do. The teen sought out the most important looking building among the fortress, knowing it would be the greatest way to get attention. He decided on a large, yet partially hidden box of wood. If they were hiding it, then there was obviously something or worth there. Naruto whipped back and threw the blade with a strong arm and deadly aim. The knife hit right on target and on contact…_boom!_

The wall exploded in a cloud of fire.

_**Tigerstar—**_

The leader was ranting in his room, trying to come up with an idea to strike the Kamakura while they were down. It was complicated, because he knew they would be expecting something, yet their numbers would be down, so they wouldn't have as many at their defense points. But then again, Ishiko always bulked up at the weak points of an army, making them strong. So he should go for the normally strong points, which would be weaker, right? No, the teen was smart, he'd give him that. He'd know that's what he'd think of. So, what?

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts and pieces of shattered wood flew in at him. He knocked shards aside if they were aimed at him and ran out to the jagged hole. Whatever idiot that had just blown up his study was dead.

He stomped out into the coming dawn, his jaw set with anger. His dangerous eyes scanned the land and found that his army was scattering, all running to get weapons, throwing on some armor, though poorly, and commanders giving orders. What the hell was going on? And then, he saw it.

Now, Tigerstar is not easily shocked. It takes a lot to take him off guard. But when his gaze landed on the blonde prophecy, he nearly gasped out loud. The boy he had killed…or so he thought…was here, standing about a hundred feet from where he was now. He was gracefully darting around the numbers that had been so bold to attack him and taking them out one by one with ease. He finished quickly and threw one of the foreign mini blades he had brought with him.

At first, it looked as if he had missed his target; the arrow of metal shot right past all flesh. But then, it smashed into a wall and another explosion erupted, fires igniting on the wooden wall that was hit.

It was now that the blonde turned and noticed the Muromachi staring at him.

_**Regular—**_

Naruto turned away from his work and was about to run off towards the rest of the structures but stopped short when he noticed a figure standing half-way out of the hole he had just made. It was Tigerstar and he was watching him with a scrutinizing eye.

Naruto was hit with a wave of emotions: sadness that a man could be this way, anger, rage, disappointment, killing intent, smug that he could see him destroying his life's work. It was great and horrible all at the same time.

They could have stood there all day, just staring the other one down, but Naruto had a job to do. He could be smart and just use his greatly developed speed to get out of the man's range. But of course, the blonde isn't that bright.

Instead, he smiled and mock-saluted. He saw the anger and frustration cross the tiger's face but before the Muromachi could act, Naruto was away, running for the other groups of buildings. Tigerstar growled and strode purposefully out into the chaos, headed straight for Kyoto.

The commander was in the middle of the training zone, giving orders to the fighters. He stood at attention when he spotted his leader coming at him, a fierce gleam in his eye.

"Report.", Tigerstar muttered through gritted teeth, pacing in front of the man. Kyoto cleared his throat.

"One of our blacksmiths said he saw him crouching near the northern wall, behind a weapons cart. He thought he was a stray trainee but when he called out to him, the boy dashed. He's been throwing those little knives him and his foreign friends use, but these are different. When they come into contact with something, they blow it to smithereens. He hasn't made a move to attack anyone yet and he's alone. There's no back-up for miles in all directions.".

Tigerstar's frown deepened.

"So he's flying solo? Well, he's obviously planned this out thoroughly. I want all forces on his tail _now_. I don't care what it takes or how far we have to go, we need to take him down before he finds help or destroys all our rations.", Tigerstar commanded, wheeling away, not waiting for an answer. He walked swiftly towards his half-blown in office, plucking his armor off the wall as he walked. He was dressed in only a few seconds and strapped his sword to his waist. He sneered.

That boy wasn't going to get away from him this time.

_**With Naruto—**_

The blonde glanced back and noticed that Tigerstar had disappeared again. But that wasn't the best part; as he ran by, crowds of soldiers were following him. He smiled. They were falling for it. And by the look of it, more numbers were pursuing him then Ishiko had thought.

Naruto whipped around a corner and dashed in the direction of the west wall. The Kamakura forces were stationed about miles away in that route and all he needed to do was slow down enough to keep them on his ass all the way there.

He glanced back again and gasped. The number of Muromachi following him had practically tripled in the matter of a minute he had been running. Now there was at least half of the freaking army tailing him. And a few of them were starting to gain.

He picked up the pace, the wall coming into view rapidly. He lashed out with another kunai and a satisfying explosion followed a few seconds after he had launched it.

Skidding through the hole, he ran into the trees, the Muromachi army right behind him.

_**Kamakura Front—**_

The blue-clad crowd was well positioned, a far distance from the trees, yet close enough to the forest-line so they could keep them at bay. Weapons were drawn and all soldiers had their senses open, every one on guard. Ishiko stood at the front of their camp, directing a few deputies and commanders on what would be going on.

A few yards away, closer to the forest, three warriors were lying in a state of panic and unease.

Sasuke was pacing a wide length of grass, his eyes flashing dangerously and his hands clenched so tight, the knuckles were turning white.

Sakura sat a little ways away, watching him with a nervous expression. Her gaze would flicker back to the woods every few odd seconds and she was constantly chewing her fingernail.

Daisuke had his sword drawn and he was cutting at the blades of grass absently, his eyes distant. He had scoured a pretty decent dirt circle around where he stood from the hour of swinging and his arm was sore. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it would be smart to stop, to save his energy for the coming confrontation with his father. But he never actually did it.

Ishiko glanced over at the three and smirked slightly.

"Calm down you guys, he'll be fine. I trust him completely.", he called, not looking up from his work. Sasuke scoffed.

"I trust him too. But I _don't _trust any of those Muromachi to go easy on him if he got caught. He's in the lion's den alone, and I hate it.", he muttered in response, his pace never halting. Ishiko sighed.

"I know it's risky and a really bad idea, but I know he can do this. He _is _the prophecy after all. The really dangerous moment of his part is yet to come.", he replied. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, that makes me feel a _whole _lot better.", he growled. Ishiko's smirked grew a little more.

"Have faith in him. He will come."

As if on cue, the blonde burst out of the trees, his breathing somewhat labored. He ran towards the three closest to him and they breathed a sigh of relief. Daisuke sheathed his blade and smiled widely.

"Naruto-sensei! You're ok!", he called. The blonde stopped a foot away from them and smiled at his apprentice.

"Told yea.", he answered softly. Sasuke smirked.

"Welcome back dobe.", he said, though the reprieve was evident in his voice. Sakura smiled warmly and hugged him. Naruto chuckled quietly, but quickly remembered the massive army right behind him. He released his team mate and slid over to where Ishiko was standing. The boy grinned.

"Told them you'd be fine.", he commented. Naruto nodded.

"You're plan worked a little bit better then we expected."

Ishiko's eyes took on a brightness that could only be described as interest.

"How so?", he asked. Naruto sighed.

"Instead of only part of their forces coming…they _all_ followed me.", he deadpanned. Ishiko's eyes widened, with shock, pride, and terror.

"This is…good. And horrible.", the green-haired leader responded. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, it's great because now we can just take them all out. We don't have to worry about one of them scurrying away and evacuating the entire base because…they're all here. But…we're totally out-numbered. This could go both ways and I'm partially afraid to see how it ends."

Naruto nodded in understanding, see the dilemma with the chain of events.

"Should I go back in there and separate them? Lead a good portion of the group away, maybe towards Kuriana Forest?", Naruto questioned. Ishiko shook his head.

"No, that's too dangerous. It's suicide, and besides; if I sent you towards your possible death again your team mates would kill me.", the teen answered. Naruto smiled.

"Then…face them head on?"

Ishiko smirked.

"That's the idea.", he replied. Naruto grinned.

"Alright. Then we better get ready because by my calculations we…are out of time."

Ishiko opened his mouth to question him, but was cut off when the first of the deceived Muromachi exploded from the trees. The three Kamakura jumped back and quickly rejoined the numbers. Ishiko and Naruto exchanged a glance. Soon enough, their enemy clan would realize what had happened, and Tigerstar wouldn't be too happy.

Time had escaped them and now, they'd run out.

* * *

~Not _that _productive, and the ending was a little lacking. That's what I think of this in a nutshell. Still, it's contributive to the story and I thought it was pretty well done. Then again, it's not really my say to paste that one the chapter. I'm gonna stop talking now.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Sparks Fly**

_It was time…for the final confrontation. King and prophecy-fate would be decided here._


	28. Sparks Fly

**Sparks Fly**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_Ishiko opened his mouth to question him, but was cut off when the first of the deceived Muromachi exploded from the trees. The three Kamakura jumped back and quickly rejoined the numbers. Ishiko and Naruto exchanged a glance. Soon enough, their enemy clan would realize what had happened, and Tigerstar wouldn't be too happy._

_Time had escaped them and now, they'd run out_.

**Sparks Fly—**

With a single glance and a nod, Naruto and Ishiko jumped into action; they only had a few seconds to spare. The blonde leapt to the front line and drew Daisuke back, standing protectively in front of the boy. With a simple motion of his hand, Sakura and Sasuke retreated along with him, their gaze never leaving the forest line.

Ishiko ran about the numbers, sending other warriors into the ranks to give them the message and creating their formation. Finally, only about 10 seconds after the first Muromachi stumbled out of the woods, the Kamakura forces were massed together, ready and fully armored. The eleven Kamakura soldiers stood at the front, Naruto ending the triangle. He stood in plain sight, arms crossed firmly across his chest, his cerulean eyes strong and confident.

Just as they finished setting up their defensive stature, Tigerstar stormed out of the woods, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. He marched straight out in to the open, in clear shot of any archers that would be foolish enough to attack him. He stopped only about 30 yards away from the exact spot that Naruto now stood, his jaw clenched.

"Do you really believe a deception and a couple of trees is enough to stop me?", he roared, his voice echoing harshly across the field.

"Maybe not, but it surely puts us at an advantage.", the blonde retorted, a small smile lighting his face. Just like old times. Tigerstar smirked.

"Are you quite sure?", he shot back, his eyebrow raised. Naruto frowned; what was he getting at.

"What's he talking about?", Sakura whispered. Ishiko only shrugged.

"You must try harder then that if you wish to defeat Tigerstar, King of Time, Master of Murder, Lord of the World.", the leader ranted. Just as he uttered his last word, thunder boomed across the land. Naruto glanced upwards; while he was running back, the sky was baby blue, not a cloud in the sky. But now, it had rapidly turned a deathly purple, covered by a cloak of black clouds. Thunder crashed from a little ways away and lightening lit the clouds, filling the air with the feel of electricity.

"Have you any idea what day it is?!", he bellowed, raising his arms to the clouds, his face up-turned. Naruto furrowed his brow; what in the hell was this guy talking about?

Just then, Ishiko dropped his head into his hand, groaning.

"My god, we just handed him victory on a freaking platter.", he moaned, shaking his head. Naruto glanced back.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?", he asked. But his questions were ignored.

"How could I be so _stupid_?", he sighed, mentally slapping himself right now.

"What's wrong Ishiko?", Aylia questioned. Ishiko looked up, his green eyes sorrowful, the hopefulness that was there a moment ago drained.

"The legend is coming true. The reason Tigerstar ate the Edo all that time ago. The purpose for his goals…to take over the world.", he muttered, his voice soft. Naruto turned away, thoughts whirling through his mind.

A clap of thunder shook the earth again, this time sounding even closer then it was before. The wind was beginning to pick up, the grass bending down to the ground, as if bowing to the great storm that was heading their way. Naruto looked upwards and noticed something peculiar.

The clouds were spinning slowly just in front of him, the immense power from the gale centering around one point in the area…right above where Tigerstar was standing.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Dear Kami, save us all.", Naruto breathed, unmoving, rigid in his place. Sakura moved up next to him, her jade eyes watching him carefully.

"Naruto?", she asked quietly, moving away from the group of people that were surrounding the teenage leader, trying to get him to talk. But he only stood ghastly in his place, his face pale.

"The prophecy…it starts now. The planets have aligned and Tigerstar is being granted his greatest wish…invincibility."

_**Somewhere Far Away-**_

The same old man sat in front of the painting of the man, his eyes closed. Suddenly, a bright red light shook him from his thoughts and forced him to open his eyes. And what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

The eyes on the man were glowing.

The time for the Forever Solstice had finally come.

_**Battle Field—**_

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"B-but…I thought that only happens at night!", she cried, her eyes on the man before her, the pure power radiating in the air breath-taking. The clouds were building ominously, thunder roaring and lightening crackling. Ishiko and Naruto exchanged an uneasy glance.

In a matter of minutes, Tigerstar would become all powerful…

And then the world would fall.

Without a word, Naruto dashed, moving at high speeds toward the leader before anyone could stop him. He avoided a wave of soldiers that moved when they saw him disappear and lashed out a punch at Tigerstar.

But unfortunately, the Muromachi caught it, his hand grasping the boy's ankle so tightly he could have broken it.

"Taking me on in my time of great rising? You must be a fool; you'll be killed so easily, it'll be no work for me at all.", Tigerstar gloated. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Then I'll be dying for a good cause. I'm willing to give my life if that means riding the world of you!!", he yelled in return. He twisted his foot harshly and the sound of breaking bone echoed through the clearing. Now he easily slipped out of Tigerstar's grasped and he flipped upwards.

"Kyuubi! Grant me you power!", he whispered, focusing on the throbbing pain emitted from his broken ankle. He felt a flash of red and instantly, the bone was repaired, good as new. The blonde landed in front of the Kamakura forces, his eyes hard.

"Ishiko, it's now or never.", Naruto muttered, his hand raising to his sword's hilt. The green-haired teen nodded and faced the troops, his expression confident.

"Today, it doesn't matter if we live of die, if we're at the top or bottom. But we _need_ to win this battle. For Taisho, for the Kamakura, for the world! Give it your all!", Ishiko cried in a booming voice. A chorus of cries followed and the army armed themselves, waiting for the single command that would send them rushing forward.

Tigerstar smirked.

"You will all fall, there's no escaping it.", he warned, his voice happy and light. Naruto grimaced.

"Then we die today, but I'll be taking you with me!!", Naruto retorted, echoed by the Kamakura warriors as they took off, racing towards the fight.

**Daisuke POV—**

Naruto had taught me a lot in the couple of months we'd been working together and the strength I had gained must've been great. Because when I faced some of the Muromachi in battle, their expression were ones of shock.

My heart clenched every time I heard the sound of my blade meeting flesh, but I knew…it had to be done. If we didn't win this fight, then the world would be destroyed before nightfall. And to hold prisoners this far into a war…well, that'd be probably dumber then not fighting.

These people were too deep in with Tigerstar; even if they were taken into prison, they'd find a way to get out and then dismantle us from the inside out.

So, the only way was…to kill them where they stand.

Which I would do any day if that meant protecting my new family. I would go into fights any time if one of them was in trouble. I finally found a place where I feel like I _actually_ belong.

And I'd never give that up.

**Ryouichi POV—**

Fighting is horrible, it's barbaric. I find it disgusting that people even _like_ to do it. I mean, seriously! Killing others for the joy of it, especially when they're innocent! It makes me want to punch something.

But I know that if we don't let some heads roll on the Muromachi side, then the whole world will fall to its knees before my dad, who won't hesitate to eradicate anyone that stands in his way. Which is why I'll fight and kill…to protect what I love. Naruto taught me that…

**Aylia POV—**

These freaking Muromachi will pay for what they've done for the past couple of decades. All that have been slaughtered in their wake, the ones that stood against it, those who wanted what was best for others…

I was fighting for those people today. For the friends that I'd met, for the Kamakura. For my parents.

They had died for this battle, they had fought their entire lives to see that the world would be a better place again…for me and my brother.

And I was willing to follow them.

**Hiraku POV—**

I know it's wrong, but…I actually kind of enjoy fighting against the Muromachi. I mean, why not? They've caused so much suffering to those who did nothing but try to help others. They deserved it.

Didn't they?

Naruto always spoke of everyone being equal, that everybody deserved to live. That even those that killed should be heard out. But in certain conditions, such as this, he would kill them…because they were threatening everyone else.

It was kind of ironic. A shinobi, built and designed as a killing machine. And yet he was speaking or equal thoughts to even the Muromachi.

Who knows? Maybe not _all_ of them were low-life, blood-curdling, disgusting, horrible beings…

Maybe.

**Ishiko POV—**

As leader of the Kamakura, I'm the person that most people look up to, the ones that the warriors look for guidance.

Well, if one of them came up to me now and asked what to do or who they should be going after, I'd have no idea what to tell them.

Basically, I was just attacking every enemy I came into contact with. I knew fully well that we couldn't take prisoners, so that meant do or die. But there wasn't any real strategy behind my formation. I didn't really know _what _to do; should we be all ganging up on Tigerstar while the rest of the army took down the Muromachi forces? Or maybe take down all his back-up and then fight him where he'd have no reinforcements. I had no clue.

But then I saw a glimpse of a few of the elite team, fighting away, harder then I'd ever seen them fight before. They were showing strengths I'd never dreamed could come from them, and they were making it work in their favor greatly.

But even after quite a deal after we jumped into this fight, I never once came upon Naruto…and that's who I wanted to see most. I wanted to know what _he _thought we should be doing. He _was_ the prophecy, so he would have an idea of what we should be striving for. But unfortunately, he was alone for now.

Just go with the flow…I guess.

**Masuru POV—**

Fighting sucks, but hell…what other choice did we have?

**Kaiya POV—**

I'm a peaceful person, always have been. And yet, here I am, fighting to the death, killing people…

But if that means saving those I care for…I'll do it…gladly.

**Kakashi POV—**

I really wish I could be reading my book right now.

**Sakura POV—**

All this death, the blood-shed…it was horrible. It made me sad thinking about all the past generations that died for the same cause that we're fighting for now. For all of those that had failed…for those that had succeeded. Parents giving their lives for their children to live a free life. It was heart breaking, and I hated it.

And even though the entire idea, the even _thought _of killing someone, repulsed me…I would. My friends were counting on me and I would do absolutely anything to keep them safe.

**Sasuke POV—**

I was thought of as a murderous shinobi back home, one that always wanted to see my opponent dead…

Well, it wasn't true anymore! I admit, I did sell everything I had for the power that Orochimaru was offering me, even though I _knew _that it was wrong. I was so blinded by hate…I couldn't see exactly what a wonderful life I could've had, surrounded by friends who cared…

I was going to make it up to them, prove to them that I've changed, that I could be trusted. I would stand by them unwavering for the rest of my life, no matter what option seems more appeasing. And right now, I would stand by the Kamakura and the prophecy that was supposed to save them all…Naruto.

Because I owned him at least that much.

**Regular POV—**

The battle had been raging for a while now, but not so much that the intensity had began to diminish. The Kamakura forces were fighting hard, no matter what wounds they got or how winded they became. They kept at it. And the elite team was even worse. They had thrown themselves into fights that they barely got out of and their strength could only go for so long. But they were going to keep it up, to death if that was the fact…they had sworn on it.

But in the midst of all of this, two people stood rigid, everything drowned out around them. They were facing each other, expressions hard and senses open, ready to counter if the other attacked.

The blonde and the tiger.

The final face-off.

* * *

~I know it's extremely late, but I started writing this stuff and I totally blanked. I couldn't think of a single thing and I was completely out of it for a while. I didn't want to risk ruining what I have so far, so I had to take a break. Won't happen again. Sorry.

**Kyuubi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Final Face-off**

_The final showdown was now; the fate of the world would be decided._

_King vs. Shinobi_

* * *

_Ok, so I have a question that I'm asking in every other story of mine as well. I can't yet say what it is for. What would be a more interesting setting for a story:_

1. A world that is completely made up and unique

2. A split thing where there's America and another world that is completely made up and unqiue

_Please vote for your thoughts, whether it be in a review, a message, or a response to the poll on my profile. This is important, so please voice your thoughts on what you would like._

_Thanks_


	29. Final Face Off

**Final Face-off**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_But in the midst of all of this, two people stood rigid, everything drowned out around them. They were facing each other, expressions hard and senses open, ready to counter if the other attacked._

_The blonde and the tiger._

_The final face-off._

**Final Face-off**

For a few seconds, the tension in the air ceased, all warriors attention drawn to the two foretold beings in the center of the battleground. But the menacing scene didn't last for long. With a simple glance from Tigerstar, the Muromachi jumped back into action, attacking with the same force they had only minutes ago.

Tigerstar turned back to Naruto, his jaw tight. His golden eyes were flashing dangerously, his dark brown hair hanging in his eyes. His hand instinctively reached toward his blade, which caused Naruto to smile.

"What's the matter? Scared?" he pushed, his usual sarcasm never absent in his words towards the Tiger. Tigerstar growled.

"No, but you should be." he retorted, waving a hand over what was happening. Naruto took a glance around and what he saw was a little discouraging. The Kamakura was pretty heavily outnumbered. But the Muromachi spent all their time looking for recruits and weapons. The Kamakura used their time training, learning how to use anything on the battle field as a weapon.

"But what you don't see is you're greatest weakness, Tigerstar." Naruto replied, his expression calm. The Muromachi leader recoiled slightly, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice pure hatred, yet a hint of curiosity hiding in his words. Naruto smirked.

"Numbers may help, but it's the skill that wins a battle." Naruto explained vaguely. Tigerstar looked at him impassively.

"That may be, but our numbers exceed your own by thousands. Your warriors will be overrun easily. And then your little band of monkeys will fall." the leader gloated. Naruto sighed.

"Even a monkey can be taught to wield a sword." the teen commented. Tigerstar sneered.

"It won't matter what you've learned, prophecy. You will fall by the end of the day. I can assure you." the Muromachi promised. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see about that." he seethed and with a quick movement, was gone. Tigerstar closed his eyes and stood still, listening. In an instant, he unsheathed his blade and lashed out, blocking Naruto's sword. The blow had come at his head and the dark red metal hung only a quarter inch from the man's neck.

Tigerstar pushed out with all his might, knocking the blonde away. Naruto flipped over himself, but he quickly regained his stature, rolling fluidly back onto his feet. Naruto spun his blade in a tight circle and slammed it into the ground. He quickly went through a chain of seals, he mind concentrating on the jutsu he was shaping. Tigerstar smirked.

"You can't kill me with regular attacks! It's useless!! I'm immortal!!" he cried, his voice echoing over the yells and shouts of the men around them. Naruto looked up, never ceasing in his technique.

"Not the idea." he muttered, and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "**Sutatikku Dageki**!!". A crackle of lightning shot from Naruto's hands and down the blade, crawling along the ground. It shot toward Tigerstar and hit his heavy metal armor. The electric current jolted through his body, the shock blanking his nerves and welding his armor together at the feet. His eyes widened and he gasped, his breath coming out in a ragged _whoosh_.

Naruto grinned and yanked his sword out of the ground, the tip covered in wet mud. Tigerstar grasped his side and glared at the blonde standing a few yards away from him, his eyes daggers.

"I'm gonna freaking kill you." he growled. Naruto gritted his teeth in defiance, his hand tightening around his hilt.

"Try it." he said in reply, only angering the Muromachi further. The man dashed at him, his cry ricocheting off the trees surrounding them. Naruto met his wild swing with a skilled block, the metal's clash ringing across the battlefield. The blonde flipped back, sailing over a fallen body; he didn't even want to look down to identify what side he was from.

Tigerstar lunged after him, his eyes set afire with furiousness. Naruto aimed a swipe at the man's legs, but the leader simply jumped into the air, avoiding the blow easily. Naruto smiled and danced away, disappearing into the crowd. Tigerstar roared and chased after him, his anger boiling over the top.

Naruto ran right past Ishiko, who was in intense hand-to-hand combat with four Muromachi warriors. When the Kamakura leader saw a glimpse of gold, he glanced over and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto, with Tigerstar closing in on his ass. Naruto grinned and saluted.

"How ya doin' chief?" he said jokingly, pouring on some speed when Tigerstar came close to grabbing the back of his uniform. Ishiko sighed.

"He's gonna get himself killed for real someday." the teen muttered, returning his attention to the matter at hand.

Naruto dashed into a large, open area, away from the rest of the battle. He wheeled around on his heel, facing Tigerstar just as he came storming out of the crowd.

"You should stop running and take it like a man, coward." he yelled, his breathing labored from the mad dash through the mass of people. Naruto crossed his arms and watched him intently.

"I'm simply getting away from help." he countered, smiling softly. Tigerstar glanced around and noticed for the first time that all forces were a good ways away; assistance from anyone was defiantly out of the question. Tigerstar sneered.

"You've just kill yourself. I might be far from the Muromachi, but you're also away from the Kamakura. You're fate will be by my hand." Tigerstar gloated. Naruto just silently drew his blade, bringing it at a slant across his body. He closed his eyes and focused, searching deep inside himself. "There's nothing you can do to stop me! I am immortal!" Tigerstar continued, his tirade never ceasing. Naruto smirked…and the secret of his sword was unleashed.

_**Forces—**_

Ishiko thought that the battle was going pretty good so far. Not many loses, their warriors holding up on their maximum skill.

They might actually have a chance of winning here.

A loud _boom_ from his right distracted him from his intense sword-to-sword combat with another Muromachi. Both opponents glanced over, trying to see the owner of such a diversion.

Soldiers all around halted in their actions momentarily, the loud noise drawing much attention. Over a ways from the mass of battle, Tigerstar and Naruto stood, facing each other. Ishiko grimaced; it was a really bad idea to send the teen out there alone. It was especially problematic since the boy had been on his death bed only two days ago, leaving him weaker indefinitely.

But if anyone had a fighting chance against Tigerstar…it would be him.

Suddenly, a red wave emitted from the two's fight, lashing out in a sonic wave, the center point being the blonde. The wave unleashed a raging wind, the force tearing at everything it came into contact with. The people on the field had to raise their arms or shields to block themselves, though their eyes never strayed from the fight.

Ishiko narrowed his eyes, the wind starting to sting. Where was this tremendous power coming from?

His eyes trailed and he finally noticed…the great tension of might was coming from Naruto's sword.

**Naruto—**

The blonde gritted his teeth and gripped his now glowing blade tighter; the force seeping from the metal was almost enough to tug the thing right out of his hands.

His sword, Purotekuto, glowed a fierce red, the light shining brightly. It was illuminating the area around him, though it's not like it wasn't dark anyways, the clouds of danger smashing the Sun out of existence.

Tigerstar squinted against the immense power emanating from the blade. For a mere second, he began to fear. Was this the foretold attack…the one that would eradicate him from the face of the earth forever?

Naruto's eyes squeezed shut and a low groan hissed past his lips.

_Just a little more…a little more…_

Kyuubi pumped another burst of chakra into the boy's system and _bam!!_

The blonde opened his eyes, the cool cerulean orbs now a fierce crimson red. His hair and whiskers grew feral and fangs protruded from the sides of his mouth.

A low, guttural growl grew from the back of his throat, though the sound carried for miles. The red waves stopped streaming from the sword, instead now racing back, collected itself back in, the already deep maroon weapon beginning to glow even brighter.

The air turned thick with might, pure killing intent radiating in the clearing, practically dripping from the air. Tigerstar took a few steps back; he had never seen anything like this before, never in his existence…which had gone on quite a long time might he add.

And then suddenly…everything was silent.

The winds stopped raging, the trees drew back to their regular height, no longer bowing down to the teen's great force.

But Naruto still stood, fox-like appearance still full out, blade still shining like rubies. And then three, soft words spilled from his lips, the sound echoing as if he had yelled.

"**Kasai Oni Gekido!!****"**

Though the attack didn't begin immediately, the boy didn't bother on waiting for it either. He dashed towards Tigerstar at a high speed, his sword low at his side.

While he ran, the blade started to smoke, the red power coming off in wisps. They circled around the weapon, then crawling up the boy's arm until he was consumed, his body bathed in scarlet chakra.

Unfortunately, his jutsu would never take the full brunt he had intended.

When he was about 10 meters away from the Muromachi, a lightning blot struck from the sky, smashing into the man. He screamed a bloody curdling cry. But it wasn't one of pain – no, it was a yell of joy.

The time had come and the prophecy was being fulfilled. The planets had come into alignment and the time had hit the exact point; Tigerstar was receiving the almighty power from the stars that he had been after for the past 1000 years.

Naruto skidded to a stop, his eyes flickering in observation. With his enhanced sight, he could visibly see the astronomical power flowing from the heavens above into the body of the man that didn't deserve it. He narrowed his eyes and flashed over to where Ishiko and Sakura were standing together in awe and terror, landing right between them.

"It's…amazing." Naruto commented, his gaze still on the beam of light filling the Muromachi with his dream. Ishiko glanced at the blonde and took in his new features. He had been told of the demon contained in the teen at length and though he had accepted it, it still was…bizarre to say the least. And he knew there was more they hadn't told him about this great fox.

"We have to stop him." the green-haired boy replied quietly. Naruto nodded.

"I will." he whispered, taking a step forward. But Sakura stopped him, grabbing him by the arm. Naruto looked back, his vibrant rose-colored orbs meeting the soft emerald ones.

"Let us help you." she muttered. Naruto smiled faintly, but shook his head.

"No…this is my destiny, my place. This isn't your fight." Naruto answered. Sakura clenched her jaw defiantly.

"But we just got you back! You slipped through our fingers once…we're not going to let it happen again." the girl shot back. Naruto smirked.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. And before Sakura could react, he vanished.

_**Tigerstar—**_

The power was absolutely beautiful, the feeling of strength flowing into my muscles, the stamina bursting into my lungs and heart, the intelligence pounding in my head. The sensation wasn't exactly the softest touch; there was a slight pressure from the weight of the universe on his shoulders, but whatever pain or discomfort he went through, it was worth it all.

The intense wave receded but the feeling of absolute invincibility stayed. Now, he could destroy the Kamakura completely; wipe their existence off the face of the earth. And the boy…oh yes…he would suffer a pain and torment much, much more excruciating then the rest of the world's. Even in hell, he would still feel the extent of the anguish Tigerstar would send his way, every minute of every day.

A sharp blow to the back sent him sprawling forward, his train of though derailed. He whipped around and found himself face-to-face with his number one enemy.

_**Naruto—**_

He partially couldn't believe that he actually managed to land a blow so quickly in the game. Apparently all powerful didn't mean the same as it did back home.

Tigerstar snarled and lunged, obviously not wasting anytime. Naruto raised his arm slightly and blocked the blow, though it didn't end there, not even close. Tigerstar vanished and then reappeared, this time behind him. Naruto twisted on his heel and dodged, the man's fist just clipping the side of his face. A small cut appeared on the top of his cheek, though he paid it no heed.

Naruto lashed out with his right foot and knocked Tigerstar's knee, trying to sweep the Muromachi's weight out form under him. But the man was too fast and jumped, moving behind him. The Tiger kicked him square in the back, causing him to fall forward.

Tigerstar spun around and delivered a bone crushing kick to his side, the force knocking him across the ground. Naruto rolled to a stop, his hair tinted brown from the dust on the ground. The blonde moved his blade from under him and pointed it directly at the man.

"Shot!" he cried. The crimson light rushed to the point of the blade and soared outward, aimed at the Muromachi. It sailed at a high speed and though Tigerstar was super powered, this attack had the ferocity of the fox; it didn't miss its mark.

Tigerstar was hit dead center in the chest. He fell backwards as a golden streak, smashing into a tree, the large plant snapping in half and tumbling to the ground. Splitters shattered and fell, embedding themselves into the ground in a wide radius around the truck, leaves raining down.

The Muromachi picked himself up and gritted his teeth. Whatever mysterious power that boy held, he probably couldn't dodge…unless.

Unless something was in the way.

Tigerstar flashed over to the arms a ways away and stopped right behind Ishiko and Sakura. He grabbed the girl around the waist and before the green-haired teen could even draw his blade.

Just as Naruto lined up the shot again, Tigerstar reappeared, holding Sakura captive with one arm. She struggled against it, pumping as much chakra into her arms as possible without making them explode, but he wouldn't budge. As soon as the blonde saw the medic in the man's arms he dropped the weapon to his side, his eyes flashing dangerously. Tigerstar smirked.

"You have a choice prophecy. You attack with all your power and you win; I die. But if you do…she will parish along with me." he shouted, his voice carrying. Naruto glanced at the pinkette in the Muromachi's arms and she nodded at him; she was willing to take the shot, to die…for these people. Naruto's hardened gaze softened and he shook his head in return; he couldn't do it…

Naruto threw down his blade and kicked it away from him, the sword sliding until it was half-way between them and the troops. Naruto looked back in defeat, his head bowed. Tigerstar sneered and held his blade to Sakura's neck, the metal gleaming dangerously close to her veins.

"Fool. As if I would really spare her life…you have now sealed her fate." he gloated. Naruto's eyes widened in horror and then everything happened in slow motion.

He saw the blade start to move toward her throat, the sword glowing in his eyes with a blinding whiteness…the true color of death.

The edge of the metal slightly sliced into her skin and a small line of blood immediate fell down her collarbone.

And that's when everything went black.

_**Everyone—**_

The blade was just starting to cut into the girl's skin when a deafening _boom_ sounded around the area. They had had their fair share of surprises in the past couple of hours, accompanied by a chorus of blasts, but this beat all.

The blonde screamed, the cry demonic and terrifying, their blood cooling over at the mere sound. A large sound wave flew out, blowing Tigerstar away, Sakura sprawling to the ground a safe distance from the man trying to kill her, a thin line on the top of her collarbone.

But she didn't even notice; her eyes were only for her team mate, her best friend.

His had stopped his yell and was standing stone still, eyes closed. But then, the sound of a lock being undone clanged across the field, the sound quite unusual to most. But to the shinobi, they had heard it before…

Only once…when they thought that their friend would be lost forever.

Naruto opened his eyes…

they were royal purple…

* * *

~Ok, I am so proud that I finally got this done. So off schedule, I realize that, but you wouldn't believe how bad my mind was on this story. Well, I hope you guys liked it and that you forgive me for being absent on this story for so long.

And to all that don't know, purple is the eye color of Kyuubi's evil side. You remember…the one that wants to kill everyone and such? Yeah, that guy.

Now, here are the two jutsu used in this story. They aren't actually _real_ jutsu in the Naruto series – I actually just made them up using Japanese words. So…yeah

**Kasai Oni Gekido: **It means 'Fire Demon's Rage'. When Naruto pumps Kyuubi's chakra into his sword, it will turn into power that he can fully control, contort it into whatever he wants. Fire, rocks, lightning strikes, you name it. In this chapter through, it's just a blast of Kyuubi's power.

**Sutatikku Dageki:** It means 'Static Shock'. Naruto clasps his sword (or whatever else he can get a hold on) and shoots a spike pf lightning fused chakra through his hands and forces it into whatever he's holding. He can control where it goes, but the person has to be in a certain range for him to be able to command it to move.

Now, what does Naruto's sword name mean? Well…

**Purotekuto:** It means 'protect' in Japanese.

…I think that's about all I need to explain. Well, till next time!

_Update: January 30_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Unleashed**

**"_If we don't stop him, Hakaisha will take over Naruto's body…permanently."_**


	30. Unleashed

**Unleashed**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Hakaisha**

_**Kyuubi**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Hakaisha is all mine…=D

* * *

**Head note: Eating deep dish pizza while I'm writing this, so there may be some mis-spells. I only have one hand, sorry people.**

_**Previously—**_

_He had stopped his yell and was standing stone still, eyes closed. But then, the sound of a lock being undone clanged across the field, the sound quite unusual to most. But to the shinobi, they had heard it before…_

_Only once…when they thought that their friend would be lost forever._

_Naruto opened his eyes…_

_they were royal purple…_

**Unleashed—**

It was eerie quiet in the field; the only sound a person could hear was their own breathing. Sakura stood on shaky legs, her hand already healing the small incision at the base of her neck. Her jade eyes were glued to her comrade standing solemnly a hundred yards away, his head bowed and his hands clenched at his sides. He took a deep breath, his chest expanding to dangerous proportions and raised his head in a snap, his violet eyes alive.

**"I'm free, free, free!"**, the boy cried, but the voice was not his own. The tone was deep and low, menace flowing evenly throughout his words. He chuckled softly, the sound causing everyone's head to start pounding, like a massive hammer was on drugs inside their brains.

He stared at his hands and smiled, turning them over and back again, watching them with deep interest.

**"After a million years, I'm finally FREE!"**, he whispered, bending over and picking up a large rugged rock from the ground near his feet. He held in the center of his palm, and in a swift motion, constricted his fingers, the stone crumpling like paper, its remnants tumbling through his fingers like sand, the fine grains blowing away in the wind. **"And this body is nicely toned as well…I seemed to have hit the jackpot with this one."**

Ishiko stumbled backward, his hands trembling violently. He had never felt this kind of power before; not even a second ago, when Tigerstar was receiving the ultimate form of might from the heavens. No, this was…so much more intense, so much more dangerous. Before his very eyes their savior had become a blood-lusting killer.

Kakashi shuddered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He remembered the conversation he had had with Naruto only a day before concerning this threat, the words echoing in his mind as if the teen was repeating them now.

_Flashback—_

Kakashi wandered out of the Kamakura's looming base, his orange book in hand. He skillfully maneuvered his way across the lawn, dodging weapon carts and training warriors, all the while never glancing up from his favorite read.

As he neared the large oak standing guard by the entrance, a voice carried over to his ears, in mid-conversation.

"—then the outcome could be…well, varied to say the least." an unfamiliar tone muttered. He heard another figure sigh.

"Well, can't you suppress him somehow? Like, seal away his spirit or something?" the person asked, who Kakashi recognized as Naruto.

"He has more then his mind locked in there. You see, when the Yondaime sealed me away, my soul was only stripped of its body and a great majority of my power locked from my conscious. But unfortunately, my rage from the outside twisted itself into its own form, shaping into a separate mind and personality since the moment of my sealing. He must've been lost far inside your mindscape and originally wouldn't have ever had a hope of escaping and interfering with your life or my being. But once your anger started to spill over three years ago on that mission, he must've sensed it and slowly made his way into your main mind frame." the voice explained. Naruto sighed.

"Then how come I can't communicate with him unless I summon him – I'm not dumb enough to do that." Naruto responded. The other person scoffed. "Shut it fox."

Kakashi's eyes widened; he was talking to the Kyuubi…and he could hear him. _I thought Naruto could talk to the Nine Tailed in his mind…so why can I hear him speaking?_

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, glancing at him from the branch he was sitting on, leaning relaxed against the trunk. The jounin shook himself from his gaze, realizing that while he was lost in his thoughts, the blonde and his prisoner had noticed his presence.

A little red fox near Naruto's feet looked down at him curiously, his vibrant ruby eyes glowing. He had deep crimson short fur covering his body and all nine tails were splayed out behind him, waving like the wind.

"So this is the Kakashi you tell me about. Much less stealthy then you described." the small demon chuckled. Kakashi's eyes widened; Naruto had actually summoned the Kyuubi out of his mindscape and given him a physical form; it meant that the young shinobi trusted the fox enough to temporarily release him from his prison.

The jounin ignored the comment and stared, eyes narrowed at his blonde pupil.

"A separate being sealed inside you…besides the Kyuubi?" he asked, inquiring. Naruto huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Stupid ninja…hear every word…when _not _wanted to…jeez." Naruto muttered to himself. Kakashi crossed his arms, watching the teen with a stone gaze. Naruto sighed; he hated explanations.

"Well…I guess as my sensei and technically my guardian, you have somewhat of a right to know…" Naruto stated. Kakashi smirked behind the mask and in a fluid motion, jumped onto a branch neighboring the one Naruto was lounging on. He shoved the small orange book in his breast pocket, his eye and ears for once not focused on the read. Naruto inhaled deeply, his lungs filling with the rich air of the past land, and looked his teacher square in the eye, dreading this conversation, but also well knowing that he couldn't avoid it.

"His name is Hakaisha…meaning destroyer, and well, you know olden times…names mean everything." Naruto began. Kakashi's jaw clenched – he already didn't like this.

"As you must've heard, he was created from Kyuubi's rage when he was sealed all those years ago. Apparently, he grew a personality, a mind of his own…and his own amazing charka capacity, the exact same size as Kyuubi's."

Kakashi's eyes widened; another Kyuubi? That _certainly_ was a really bad thing.

"He was born the same size as the original Kyuubi, same age, all that jazz that just makes the situation much, much worse. He was lost in my mindscape for 12 whole years, searching for a way out…and something to consume, some form of power to absorb, to heighten his own. Kyuubi here insists that he would've been lost forever, that he would die as I did, never knowing where exactly he was. But then, the same day Kyuubi's power leaked out slightly on that mission to the Wave…he felt it too. The release, the immense flow of power raging forward…he was drawn immediately. A source of power that great would make him invincible, it was the same as his own, but different in so many ways as well."

"It took him a while to reach Kyuubi's cage; we were already here in fact by the time he immerged from the hallway. I won't really go into details about the whole meeting between Kyuubi and him…let's just say, two beings like that in the same room…yeah, you get the picture."

Kakashi nodded and a small shudder ran through his spine. Just the idea of that much charka in one room was terrifying – believing that it had happened only a few feet away from him was another factor, one that made him want to scream.

"He knew that the way out was through me, realizing that though Kyuubi was in the same predicament as him, he could temporarily be released from his prison when my emotions became too great. So he waited, crouching, ready to pounce when the moment was right. Well, the moment came fast – it was that day Daisuke and Ryouichi were brought here. With the whole ordeal in the briefing room…he ate up my anger, using it to send his soul through me into my conscious. My eyes remained red, but that was only because Kyuubi had already warned me of his presence by then. I held him back, the rage in my mind only enough for him to breathe and not take control in any way."

"I haven't been able to communicate with him at all, not like I can with the Kyuubi, through my thoughts. I'd have to summon him, give him a physical shell, but that would prove to be a really bad idea. So I haven't been able to tell him it's futile…I was going to keep my emotions in check, so then he'd never have an outlet to be released suddenly, around all of you. I hurt, mentally and physically, but it was all I could do. And I thought it was going to work…but then that day at the village, just seeing Tigerstar moving to kill his own children…I didn't have a chance to think…"

"He overwhelmed my mind in an instant, his power bubbling through my veins, seizing my mind, making me think only one word – _destroy, destroy!_ I was forced into the back, but I could still see…so I could only watch, struggling, as he displayed what he was truly capable of…and then he turned on you. He…he was out for power, for blood...he was going to kill you…so when Kyuubi managed to distract him for that one second, I was finally able to worm my way into my body again, making Hakaisha retreat to the shadows, else he be crushed."

"He hasn't done anything so far…he seems to have vanished…but the silence is scaring me. I _know_ he's there…I can _feel_ him prowling, waiting for that one moment when everything will change, where I just won't be able to contain myself…"

Naruto trailed off, his eyes getting a glazed look as he drowned in his own thoughts and fears. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, unsure what to say.

I mean what _do_ you say to a boy who is fighting against an evil contorted thing of his demon prisoner, trying to force himself into his mind, to take control of everything, and kill all around him? Not exactly the easier pep-talk to dish out.

What can you tell him? That everything would be ok? That he didn't have to worry about it at all? That everything happened for a reason?

But before the jounin could say anything, the blonde muttered a sentence that almost made the shinobi fall off his branch.

"Kakashi-sensei…promise me this…if Hakaisha _ever_ takes over my body…kill me…"

The silver-haired man inhaled sharply, the blonde across from him not looking up, not wanting to meet the man's eye. The small red fox near his feet sighed and lowered himself to his stomach, lying down, curling one of his tails around his prisoner's foot.

"Naruto…I could never do that, no matter what was going to happen. I wouldn't, won't kill you." Kakashi stated firmly, shaking his head harshly, giving him whiplash. Naruto grimaced.

"Would you preserve one life compared to a million others?" the blonde whispered the sorrow in his voice heavy. Kakashi's burning stubbornness flickered. His shoulder muscles relaxed and he knew the boy was right. Saving one person against thousands was wrong…no matter how painful it is to watch the one to die.

But he _couldn't _kill his student – not only would Hakaisha be too strong, the mere thought of killing the Konaha shinobi made him want to slap himself repeatedly.

"Just promise me Kakashi…if I _ever _hurt one of you…I wouldn't be able to live with myself…promise me…please…"

And what could the jounin do but say…

"Ok."

_End Flashback—_

So as the man watched his student turn into the very thing he had been fighting to hide, the words the blonde had said came jumping back, clawing at his mind relentlessly.

_"If Hakaisha ever takes control of my body…kill me…"_

Kakashi had promised and he knew that if he didn't do something, anything…then they might all die.

But he had to wait, wait and pray…that Naruto would be able to take control again…

…or he wouldn't have a choice… but to follow the blonde's instructions.

* * *

Shortish, yes. But I want to kinda drag the ending of this story out now. It's my first story and I'm sorta having detachment issues. Part of me wants to finish it but another part is screaming _just another chapter, just another chapter!!_

Haha, sorry. It'll only have like two more chapters, believe that. Then comes the whole sequel thing. So, there's a poll on my profile about this story and I need you all to check it out – thanks. =D

**~Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Out of Control**

"_Blood…I want…BLOOD!!"_


	31. Out of Control

**Out of Control**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Hakaisha**

_**Kyuubi**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Well, I've got my computer now, so the last two or so chapters will be on time. (Although I guess it 't matter much, seeing we're almost done here anyway?). But you know, no more laties. =]

_**Previously--**_

_Kakashi had promised and he knew that if he didn't do something, anything…then they might all die._

_But he had to wait, wait and pray…that Naruto would be able to take control again…_

…_or he wouldn't have a choice… but to follow the blonde's instructions._

_**Out of Control--**_

Kakashi bit his knuckle nervously as the scene replayed itself in his head in a matter of seconds. When he came out of his flashback, he realized that Sakura was at his side once again, the slice now a soft pink line on the base of her neck.

Ishiko edged his way over to the two shinobi, with Daisuke and Sasuke not far behind. The others were weaving their way through the numbers of Kamakura, but it would still take them a good few minutes to join them, without attracting Naruto's attention all the while.

"This doesn't look good." Ishiko commented as he came to stand beside Kakashi, his arms crossed across his chest. Daisuke huddled closely to Sakura, his large, glowing eye glued on his sensei. He grasped at Sakura's shirt, looking like a small little kid again.

"What's going on? Why is Naruto-sensei acting like this?" he whispered, looking up at the pinkette. Sakura smiled down at his reassuringly, running a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing to worry about, everything's fine." she lied, though even to her, her voice wasn't in the least convincing, to her or Daisuke. The boy nodded though, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Kakashi, what are going to do? Last time he was like this…well, it never got much farther then this. Would he…really kill us?" Ishiko questioned, his voice quiet and solemn. The jounin grimaced.

"It's not Naruto anymore, it's something much more dangerous. It's a different form of Kyuubi's conscious, twisted into something angry and lusting for blood, for the thrill of killing something, anything. I'm not even sure what'll happen." Kakashi responded slowly, his jaw clenching.

"Well if you ask me, I say we just get rid of Naruto right now and save everyone instead of save one, lose all." Masuru muttered, approaching the group from the right.

Sasuke was in front of him in a flash, his hand clutching the fabric of his clothing, lifting the boy a few inches off the ground.

"We are _not_ killing off Naruto for something that's not even his fault! That's not Naruto anymore, as Kakashi said, you ass. And if you even _try_ to get a blow on him, I swear to you, I won't make it easy to get through." the Uchiha seethed, his grip tightening. Masuru nodded quickly, his eyes widening slightly. Ishiko stepped up, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"He didn't mean it Sasuke. He's just worried, same as the rest of us." the green-haired teen said. The charcoal-eyed ninja exhaled noisily and dropped him, causing the younger teen to stumble.

"Got a funny way of showing it." he muttered, turning away. Masuru, still steamed about the whole lifting and threatening thing, stomped after him.

"What about you? You always call him names, making fun of him all the time! Why defend him now, of all times?" he accused. "I don't even understand why he calls you 'friend', you traitor."

Sasuke cringed and stopped in his tracks, his fists clenching dangerously.

"Masuru, drop it." Aylia warned, her weary eye on Sasuke's increasing tenseness. The warrior scoffed.

"He deserves to hear it. Yeah, you heard me! I asked Naruto about it and he told me what happened. How can you live with yourself, knowing what you did to him and everyone back in your village?" he continued. Hiraku was on the ranting boy's other side now, gripping his upper arm firmly.

"Masuru, shut up." he murmured under his breath fiercely, his voice low. But the Kamakura shrugged him off, taking a few steps closer to the raven-haired shinobi.

"It's one thing to just leave them for power…but did you have to go and try to kill Naruto too?" he spat, his eyes narrowing. "If he had died, how would you've lived with the guilt of that, knowing it was all you're fault…"

He got no further in his speech, as Sasuke whipped around, his coal eyes furiously glowing. Sakura took a stop forward to restrain him if needed, but he held up a hand, signaling her to stay back.

"I was blind then and yes, I admit, I did try to kill Naruto all those years ago. I needed power to avenge my family, for my parent's murder, by my own brother. It was my only dream, my only goal in life and all throughout the years spent with training and hatred, I was oblivious to anything and anyone around me…which was a horrible move, one I wish I could take back, with all my heart. I was ignorant, wishing for a better life, when the best people I could hope to find as friends were right beside me."

"When I left, I didn't expect anyone to rush after me, or at least, no one I knew. So when Naruto caught up with me in the Valley of the End, I was shocked. He told me of everyone else, sacrificing themselves…but it was too late. My mind was made…everything after that…well, he told you that, in great detail I'm sure."

"But what he doesn't know is that I regret it heavily, that if I could start over, I'd do it in a heartbeat. And even though I was horrible to him, he came after me, called me 'brother'…and I wouldn't be where I am now without him. He's…my best friend." Sasuke said, starting strong, but ending in a mere whisper.

Masuru's fury had ebbed, leaving him only with his shame.

"He did…he did tell me that he had never given up on you, that he never would…I'm sorry for saying all those things. It wasn't my place." the teen apologized. Sasuke smirked, the action genuine.

"It's fine…no reason to focus on it anymore. We need to figure out what we're going to do about Naruto…" he sighed, glancing back at his sensei. The man shook himself out of his surprised daze, noticing that all eyes were on him.

"Well," he sighed, "When Naruto really lost control of the bijuu back home, Jiraiya gave me a seal." he explained, reaching into his star pouch. He pulled out a small slip of paper with a bunch of swirls and dashes covering it in an intricate design. "If I can get this on his forehead, it might, and I mean _might_ work." the silver-haired man stated.

"It's worth a shot." Ishiko said after a moment's silence. "But is there maybe something with a more…solid result?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Either I've never learned it or have been forbidden to ever use it." he replied, looking downcast. The forest-eyed leader sighed and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, biting his lip.

"Then we'll have to go with that. If he make's a move to do anything reckless, then we use the seal." he ordered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why not just use it now?" he questioned.

"Simple. He's already spotted us talking, so he'll be expecting something. But if we act as if all is hopeless, maybe his defenses will drop and then we can take him by surprise, with a higher success rate…and I'm hoping that maybe he'll take down Tigerstar before we need to intervene." he admitted. Sasuke chuckled.

"Very nice." he answered. Ishiko smirked in return. Sakura tuned out of their conversation, her eyes set on her blonde team mate, who was still standing silently in the same place he had been for the past few minutes, but now, his deep violet eyes were on them, watching, while weighing situations. But she wasn't thinking about the plan they were concocting behind her; her thoughts were centered on a single person.

_How could you do this…and for me? Maybe I could've fought back…though his strength was impossibly strong…it doesn't change my opinion! You don't have to risk everything for me all the time! You're…gonna go too far someday. I could never live with myself if you died protecting me…_

_**I will always protect you, no matter what the cost Sakura.**_

The pink-haired girl gasped and glanced up; it had been Naruto's voice, speaking in her mind. Emerald met amethyst, and for a second, she could've sworn she saw them flicker back to the familiar cerulean, and a comforting smile spread across his face, if only for a moment.

But then it was gone, back to the harsh, cold glare of Hakaisha. She felt an immediate emptiness, her heart pained with the sudden arrival and then all-too soon disappearance of her team mate and best friend.

Hakaisha finally turned to Tigerstar, who all the while had been collecting his strength from the star's, his eyes glowing a molten silver. He sneered, his eyes gleaming confidently.

"It doesn't matter who you draw up, as I know and have seen all you're tricks. You can't defeat me, so you might as well as give up, underdog."

Hakaisha raised an eyebrow, his fist clenching.

"Call me _weak_? Well, you have obviously not met me in my full power

before…what you saw those weeks ago was a mere fraction of myself slipping

through the crack this boy left uncovered in his time of rage. But now that he's gone completely, there's nothing left to stop me from destroying you all!" he laughed.

"Gone…as in, for good?" Sakura asked out loud, taking a step forward,

ignoring her sensei's hissed warnings. Hakaisha chuckled deeply, a sound quite odd for someone such as Naruto.

"He will never return to this body, my spirit has crushed his. I must thank you, for hitting his weak point. In his time of anguish and anger, and with the Kyuubi's power already being pumped into his system, he came to me, and with his own two hands, released me."

Sakura gasped. "W-what?"

"That's right…to save you, a pathetic human girl, he gave up his soul and body, knowing that my power alone would be enough to throw him off, giving you time to escape." he laughed, his eyes glowing vibrantly. "How wonderful a human's emotions are and also, great doorways."

Sakura held back a sob, her hand flying to her mouth.

_Naruto…no…you didn't…have I been hearing you…because you're dead?_

_**Never let go of your hope Sakura…you'll find it can be the only thing to keep you afloat at times.**_

"Naruto…don't go." she whispered, sucking up the raw emotion swirling through her, trying not to show that she had just been contacted by their apparently deceased comrade.

"So…does that mean we just kill him off?" Sasuke asked, his voice thick with sorrow. "I mean, it's like he said, Naruto's gone."

Kakashi shook his head, his eyes unblinking, focused in the blonde's figure, standing solo in the field.

"Not yet, just…hold on." he muttered, his fingers wrapping themselves around the slip of paper in his hand.

Hakaisha turned back to Tigerstar, his hands on his hips.

"Now, how about I show you what _real_ power looks like?" he growled, easing into a battle stance. Tigerstar smirked and followed his example, his hand hovering over his deadly sword's hilt.

"Rematch…finally." the Muromachi snarled, lurching into a crouch.

Sakura took in a shuddering breath, her anxiety rising a million fold. She glanced over at her sensei, hoping to see some confidence in his eyes that would encourage her in some way.

But to her distain, she saw the fear and uncertainty reflecting back in his stony grey eyes. He just shook his head.

"I can't…" he mouthed, his hand subconsciously moving away from his kunai holster.

Sakura sighed shakily; if they couldn't kill Naruto off, and they couldn't defeat Hakaisha…then what were they _supposed_ to do?

* * *

~Yup, that's the update. I believe there is like, 2-3 more chapters left in this story and I'm not sure if there will be a sequel, it really depends on what I'm writing in the future. So, yeah. See you next time.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: By Thy Hand**

_He couldn't wait any longer, hoping for Naruto to regain control…he had to kill him now, before someone else got hurt._


	32. By Thy Hand

**By Thy Hand**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Hakaisha**

_**Kyuubi**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

_But to her distain, she saw the fear and uncertainty reflecting back in his stony grey eyes. He just shook his head._

"_I can't…" he mouthed, his hand subconsciously moving away from his kunai holster._

_Sakura sighed shakily; if they couldn't kill Naruto off, and they couldn't defeat Hakaisha…then what were they supposed to do?_

_**By Thy Hand--**_

It was a swift movement on both parts, no one even saw them flinch into a start. It was just one second, they were there and the next…gone. Everyone waited in silent anticipation while the two whisked in unseen blurs around them, the warriors fighting out their battle at the speed of light.

They finally appeared in the middle of a bunch of Kamakura troops, both opponents clashing sword with kunai. Sparks flew with the impact and before anyone could breathe, they were gone again.

Tigerstar skidded to a stop, weighing his options. But he didn't have any real time to think as Hakaisha flicked out with his elbow, bashing the Muromachi in the side of the head. Tigerstar recoiled and stumbled back, his head throbbing painfully where he had been thwacked.

Hakaisha smirked with triumph and moved to give him an uppercut, but Tigerstar was ready this time around. He shook the stars out of his head and ducked to the ground, dodging the blow the blonde had thrown at him. But Hakaisha was smart; he had been watching the real Naruto fight Tigerstar from inside his prison, evaluating his fighting styles. So he knew exactly what he needed to do to take him down.

Tigerstar threw his blade at the teen but he jumped back, the sword slicing though the air harmlessly in front of him. The Muromachi tried it again and thistime cut a gash in the boy's shin, hot crimson liquid flowing freely from the wound. Hakaisha hissed and danced away, his teeth grinding together harshly.

Tigerstar smirked confidently.

"It seems that your not as powerful as you make out to be." he growled, raising his hands out in front of them and facing his open palms in Hakaisha's direction. He inhaled deeply and when he released his breath, a beam of light erupted from his hands. The shot was fast - too fast to dodge, so it hit Hakaisha dead center of his chest. One would think light wouldn't be that big of a deal, right? Well, this beam had the force of an Air Force 1 at top speed ramming into a brick wall, which the blonde was not anticipating.

The blast was powerful enough to make Hakaisha fly across the field, crashing into a Kamakura and started a domino-like pattern, a row of warriors falling under the weight of the teen. Hakaisha made a move to get up, but Tigerstar was one step ahead. He shot another beam, which again, hit its mark, though this time, a patch of blood appeared a few seconds after impact. Hakaisha snarled when he saw the rose-red fluid staining his shirt, his eyes lighting up with fury.

The Muromachi fired again, but this time, Hakaisha countered with a surprising attack. He lashed out with his fist and growled - which sent an intense fire blast to meet the light beam. The two attacks met head on, both roaring at each other for a moment and then exploding, leaving a steady silence in the air as the smoke billowed. Both sides waited with held breath, anticipation eating at their insides as to who would come out of victorious.

Tigerstar tried to see through the thick shroud but couldn't, which made him vulnerable. With a wave of his hand, heavenly winds whisked the debris away in a swirl, leaving everything as it was…except they happened to be missing a certain young demon-crazed blonde.

Tigerstar's eyes widened when he realized what was going on, but he was too late to move. Hakaisha appeared in a flash and performed a flawless roundhouse kick. It hit the Muromachi right in the gut, making him double over in pain. While he was down, Hakaisha kneed him in the chest, forcing him into the air. As he was coming down, Hakaisha flipped into the air and smashed the side of his foot into Tigerstar's head, kicking him like a soccer ball down the field.

Tigerstar landed in a heap on the ground, groaning as he felt his ribs - the lower left one was broken. Hakaisha chuckled lowly, his voice demonic and chilling, sending shivers up everyone's spines.

He waltzed over to where Tigerstar was kneeling, breathing heavily his newly acquired powers healed him wounds. He kicked him swiftly in the side, making him sprawl onto the ground, all his power directed to healing - he was useless.

"If you don't fight now, I'll kill you with one finger." Hakaisha threatened, holding up his index finger for emphasis. Tigerstar growled and tried to stand but Hakaisha slammed his foot down, holding the Muromachi against the ground.

"Keep trying." the crazed Kyuubi sang.

Suddenly, a war cry interpreted the brawl. Both Hakaisha and Tigerstar turned, seeing a red-faced Muromachi running at the two.

"For Tigerstar and his dreams!" he cried before jumping, lashing out with his sword. Hakaisha released Tigerstar from under his weight, stepping away as the weapon slashed harmlessly in front of him. The Muromachi warrior landed, his eyes ablaze.

"I will not allow you to treat Tigerstar that way!" he shouted, attacking again. Hakaisha smirked as he dodged the swipe again, simply moving his head to the side.

The warrior stepped forward and attacked again and again, forcing Hakaisha to dance all over the field, though the powerful demon only smiled.

Finally, after a few minutes of continuous killing attempts, the Muromachi stopped, his hands on his knees as he tried to calm his labored breathing. Hakaisha smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, my turn." he grinned, punching the man harshly in the face. The soldier recoiled, stumbling back from the impact. Hakaisha kicked his feet out from under him, making him fall to the ground, landing jarringly on his back.

The blonde waited as the man got to his knees, struggling for the air his lungs oh so desperately needed. Then in a flash, Hakaisha whipped out his sword, holding it adjacent to the man's neck. He smirked, leaning forward.

"It looks like someone needs a little more training." he laughed. The Muromachi looked into the violet eyes and shuddered, seeing no sense of kindness or mercy swimming in the ferocious orbs.

"P-please, s-spare me. I-I will n-never…" he pleaded, faltering as he searched for words. Hakaisha smiled, drawing up and placing the sword at his side, the tip digging into the grass.

"Oh don't worry, I'm letting you go." he assured. The man below him looked bewildered for a moment, but then smiled and drew to his feet, turning to leave. He walked a few paces before turning back, staring at the murderous teen. Hakaisha smiled again.

"Go on." he stated. The man smiled and just as he was about to finish the journey back to safety, Hakaisha lashed out with his sword.

The next thing anyone knew, the man's head rolled to the ground, a shocked expression forever glued to his lifeless face. Hakaisha scowled deeply, placing the weapon back at his side.

"No one ever gets real mercy…such an imbecile." he growled, watching the man's body fall to the ground, crumpling in a heap.

Sakura gasped and her hand flew to her mouth; the display she had just witnessed had been horrifying, monstrous, heartless. The teen who used to be known as Naruto had let a man go, walk straight out of the clutches of death, to just kill in a surprise attack.

It was uncalled for…and completely un-Naruto like.

Sakura shuddered as she withdrew a cry of despair. If Naruto was really somewhere in that body, he wouldn't have let something like that happen…

He would've stopped it somehow, stopped himself from killing that poor, unsuspecting man.

Hakaisha had been right…Naruto was gone forever.

The pinkette turned to her sensei, wanting to relay her thoughts. But she had no need to; once their eyes met, it was obvious they both thought the exact same thing. Kakashi's hand wandered to his star pouch, his fingers brushing the piece of paper concealed inside.

It was the one thing that would destroy Hakaisha before he took anymore innocent lives, it would stop all this torture and fear right now.

But even though he knew Naruto wasn't around anymore, he just couldn't force himself to take the seal out and use it. Just because Naruto's soul was gone doesn't mean that it'd make it any easier to kill off his body.

Just because it wasn't Naruto on the inside, it was still him on the outside.

Images of Kakashi slaughtering the smiling 12-year-old from the past whisked through his mind, making a shiver run up and down his spine. No matter how many rational thoughts went through his mind, telling him it had to happen, he couldn't get rid of that one image, the one of the innocent, smiling blonde ninja, proclaiming every twenty minutes that he was going to be Hokage.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when they all heard Tigerstar groan, balancing his body on his feet, shakily trying to get back up. Hakaisha turned back to his original opponent and smirked. He was over at the man's side in a flash. He used the butt of his sword to knock him back to the ground. He kicked him swiftly in the stomach, the sickening crunch of bones breaking sounding loudly.

"You may have the universes light…but I have hell's darkness. And the darkness always swallows up the light." Hakaisha growled in a low voice. He went back to hit him again, but a voice broke through his concentration.

"Stop!" Daisuke shouted, his eyes brimming with tears. Hakaisha turned slowly at the sound, his eyes trained on the small boy. He suddenly got a crazed expression on his face.

"So, your on his side too, huh? Well then, you'll die like the last one!" he yelled. He suddenly disappeared from Tigerstar's side and was behind Daisuke, wrapping his arm around the child's waist. He grasped him tightly and jumped away, avoiding the Kamakura warriors that were trying to stop him.

He skidded to a halt and whipped out a kunai, hovering it close to the boy's throat.

"Come any closer and he dies." Hakaisha growled. The Kamakura soldiers exchanged helpless glances before pulling back, though their hands never left their weapons. Hakaisha bent down to Daisuke's ear and whispered, "You'll be dying anyway, don't you worry."

Daisuke swallowed nervously - this was how it ended huh? Killed by the person he loved most. The person he thought would always protect him.

_Ironic how things work out _Daisuke thought as Hakaisha reeled back to plunge the weapon into the boy's neck.

* * *

~Dun dun dun!! Almost done, few more to go! Chapters, I mean.

**Kyuubi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Return to Me**

_Hakaisha stopped, his eyes wide. Suddenly, a ripping sound started from his stomach, and shockingly…_


	33. Return to Me

Return to Me

**Normal Monologue**

_**Thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

**Hakaisha**

_**Kyuubi**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Head note: I am so close to finishing this story, literally 1-2 more chapters after this. I'm so excited and I'm depressed at the same time. But I know it's time to move on to other things - I already have my next story in the making. So, here's one of the last updates for Feudal War.

_**Previously--**_

_Daisuke swallowed nervously - this was how it ended huh? Killed by the person he loved most. The person he thought would always protect him._

Ironic how things work out. _Daisuke thought as Hakaisha reeled back to plunge the weapon into the boy's neck._

_**Return to Me--**_

It was like he was walking, but through a thick, syrupy liquid. Black mid-night smothered him, so that when he breathed, his lungs, always felt half empty.

Naruto slowly surveyed the murky prison, unsure whether his eyes were truly open, or if this was all a dream. Or if he even still existed.

Was he dead? He could vaguely recall _how_ he had gotten there, but where and…how was still nothing but a static picture imprinted in his mind. With a sigh, he pushed forward, feeling his body respond but not quite sure if he was actually moving. The solid ebony enveloping him, crushing his mind, gave no hint of if the movement was even possible.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he had been walking - time passed without a second glance in the realm of shadow. No matter how hard Naruto glared at the impenetrable wall, his heightened senses flaring, there was never a change, never a crack or a glimmer of something that could promise light or air.

Suddenly, something flickered out of the corner of his eye, a pale white darting into the serenity of the thick night. Naruto reacted immediately, flashing after the unknown, a twinkle of hope in the cesspool of nothing.

Naruto's keen eyes could barely keep up with the momentary clicks of luminescence that made up the being - sometimes he'd lose it completely before spotting a faint wink on the horizon. Naruto was fast, but _it_ was faster.

Then, just as the blonde was beginning to think he'd never catch up, it suddenly stopped, screeching to a silent halt. Panting, Naruto clutched at a piercing pain on his side. He had the strange feeling that he was bleeding, but his hand came away clean.

The cerulean-eyed teen glanced back at the figure before him, who's back was currently turned towards him. The fuzzy form was one of a small boy, no older then 10, with his head bowed. Naruto took a step forward, his hand reaching out to the only other living thing probably for miles, but stopped when he didn't see a hand reply.

The child slowly turned back, his saddened eyes drilling holes into the blonde's heart. Naruto's chest clenched painfully - though his sketchy silhouette hadn't been decipherable, the boy's face was all too familiar.

A ghost of Daisuke stood before him, his expression one of a haunted child that had witnessed too much in his short life. Naruto's heart sputtered fitfully in his chest, waves of depression and anguish washing over his head, drowning him in the sea of hurt that was radiating from the Muromachi, dripping from his skin.

"Naruto-sensei…" the child muttered, his voice low and pouring with an antagonizing sorrow that someone so young should never know. The blonde tried to give him a response, just some words of confidence, but nothing came from his parted lips.

Suddenly, the look of sadness morphed into one of terror. Daisuke took a step back, a small whimper escaping his mouth. Naruto turned, looking to see if an unseen horror had appeared behind him, but only the swimming black flowed. When the sapphire-eyed teen turned back though, it was another story.

There was a different scene laid out before him now, this one looking as if he were staring into a pool of water. Shimmering, moving with an distant energy. Inside, there was a darkened sky, flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder rolling across the large plain. Many people stood on the battlefield, the assortment of colors spinning a story of war between two groups. Though some were collapsed, from death or injure, there were still hand-full's on there feet, ready to continue the fight till their last breath.

A secluded group stood together, seemingly detached from the rest of the warriors spread among the plain. In the center of the ring, a teen stood, crouched over a small child. No, he was bent over…hovering…

Holding a knife to the child's neck.

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the people standing around the two were his friends - from Konaha and the Kamakura alike. And the child in the attackers grip was…Daisuke.

Was this what was happening in the real world? Was this going on right now? Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Why was this man allowed to stand there and threaten Daisuke's life?

That's when Naruto realized…it was him. His body, his hand…that held the dagger only inches away from the boy's neck.

The blonde's mind went into shock, his breath heavy and thick, choking him. His eyes were wide and flickered around, searching for something to do…anything with!

The boy spun in circles, seeing nothing but black. He whipped back to the picture, staring in horror as he reeled back, ready to plunge the kunai into Daisuke's body.

So Naruto cried for the only help he could think of. The only help…that he prayed still existed.

_**Kyuubi!!!**_

* * *

~It's incredibly short, especially for such a long time away from you all. But I didn't have time to actually finish the whole chapter, so the second part will be uploaded sometimes this weekend, more then likely on Sunday. So keep your eyes open for part 2 on Sunday!! And check out my newest creation, _Burrow Down_.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Return to Me - Part 2**

"_The only way you can defeat Hakaisha is if…you kill me. So…will you do it Daisuke?"_


	34. Return to Me: Part 2

**Return To Me (Part 2)**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Hakaisha**

_**Kyuubi**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

_The boy spun in circles, seeing nothing but black. He whipped back to the picture, staring in horror as he reeled back, ready to plunge the kunai into Daisuke's body._

_So Naruto cried for the only help he could think of. The only help…that he prayed still existed._

_**Kyuubi!!!**_

_**Return To Me (Part 2)--**_

Just as the knife was about to slice into the child's neck, everything froze. The wind stopped in mid whisper, the warriors in mid swing, his friends in mid run. Daisuke's eyes widened as he realized that his attacker's strike had also been stalled, and he took this moment to scurry out of his grasp, staring in horror at the crazed killer that had been only seconds away from taking his life.

Suddenly, the stone figure that was once Naruto shimmered, a second image splitting from the original. As it took on a semi-solid form, it's eyes opened, revealing a brilliant cerulean blue. Daisuke shook, tears springing to the corners of his eyes.

Naruto smirked, glad to see Daisuke alive and breathing, no longer in the clutches of his evil body. The blonde took a small step towards the boy, but to his surprise, the Muromachi stumbled away.

The blonde's sparkling orbs dulled a bit, and his voice was dulled with he asked, "Daisuke, what's going on here?"

The brunette child raised an eyebrow. "Like you don't know?" he replied shakily.

Naruto sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I've only seen a part of it, but other then that, no, I asked because I don't know." the blonde answered. Daisuke smiled a little.

"Basically, you went berserk. You beat Dad to the ground, chopped off some guys head…". Here he winced, his eyes trailing over to where the man's body still lay. "And almost killed me." The boy glanced up to his sensei and asked in a small voice, "What's going on, I just…don't understand."

Naruto sighed softly, a faint pull nudging him backwards a little. Hakaisha was fighting, and quite hard too - he didn't have much time on the outside.

"Daisuke, I can't honestly explain everything - I don't even know half of what this whole thing is about. But I can tell you that the Naruto you see behind me is not the true one. I am the Naruto you knew…my body is now the vessel for a monster." Naruto whispered, casting a glance to the demonic statue behind him.

Daisuke shifted his gaze from the ghostly teen in front of him to the stone one a few yards away, his face set in a ferocious snarl.

"I'm locked somewhere inside my body, unable to reach the surface or break through his hold. I'm a prisoner in my mind - I can't see a way out." Naruto continued on, his eyes growing dim. Daisuke returned his gaze back to his sensei and a frown blossomed on his face.

"So…how do you plan to win if you're trapped?" the Muromachi asked. Naruto turned slightly away from the small child, staring off into the distance, gritting his teeth as he ignored the now stronger pull coming from his body. Hakaisha was starting gain control again - he had maybe a few minutes to explain to Daisuke what he wanted him to do.

"The only way we can stop Hakaisha…is if I die." Naruto muttered, his words slicing through the air like a sharpened knife. Daisuke recoiled, his eyes wide.

"B-But…no! I won't stand by and watch you be killed!" the child exclaimed, his fist clenching tightly. Naruto smiled sadly, a low grunt escaping his lips as he pulled against the yanks threatening to drag him backward, though he couldn't stop his feet from sliding across the ground inch by inch.

"I'm sorry Daisuke…but it's the only way. If you and everyone else are going to have a chance to leave this battle field with your lives, Hakaisha needs to be destroyed." the blonde explained, feeling the connection holding him in his semi-transparent state beginning to fade. Daisuke still looked defiant and Naruto chuckled before stating, "It's ok. I now know that I could never ask any of you to kill me…though I tried. I can still sense Kyuubi somewhere in my body…I can eliminate Hakaisha from the inside."

Daisuke's eyes widened as Naruto's form fades back into his original body, the form glowing a weak blue, pulsing softly.

"Naruto, no!!" he cried out, but it was too late. The echoes of his futile cries diminished as time started up again, everyone waking from there sleep, stretching as through they had been curled in a ball for hours.

Hakaisha trembled, his body quivering from the exit, time freeze, and re-entry of Naruto's spirit. He raised his royal purple eyes from the ground, his gaze landing on Daisuke. Instantly, his confused and pained expression morphed into crazed and murderous.

Daisuke stood frozen to the ground, his feet unable to move. His eyes were wide and in a split second, he saw the ghostly figure of his sensei flash in the demon's body before him, his smiling face and gleaming eyes flickering…

Tears sprang to the boy's eyes as he realized…it'd be the last time he'd ever see his face…in the shadow of a monster in his father's body.

"I don't know how you managed to escape me, but I promise you, this time, it truly will be the end!" he shouted, jumping into a run. Daisuke stared wide-eyed at the shadow of his sensei, the crazed eyes hungrily boring into his body, his deep violet eyes crying out for blood…his blood.

The Muromachi cringed, waiting for the impending attack with baited breath. His heart stuttered, missing a beat as the fear enclosed his mind, leaving him standing there, alone, with a killer.

Suddenly, as the Naruto look alike was only a few feet away from his target, he stopped, his hand in mid-reach. His eyes narrowed a fraction and his mouth twisted from a sadistic gleam to a thin lined scowl. His eyes slowly rolled in a creeping circle, his gaze shifting across the ground with a look of deep thought…

A piercing cry of anguish broke from the lips of Hakaisha, and instantly, the demon burst to life once again, his eyes relit, but this time with fear. He frantically clawed at his heart, the material tearing under his needle-point nails. His yells rolled across the field, echoing against the trees, surrounding the masses like a war cry from many - it was hard to distinguish which screams were real and which were merely ghosts of one past.

Hakaisha stopped, his eyes wide. Suddenly, a ripping sound started from his stomach, and shockingly…his eyes went blank, becoming nothing but dull grey, lifeless orbs. His body went limp, still standing, but his shoulders slouched forward and his head dropped, everything cold and deathly silent.

Daisuke uncurled from his defensive position and gaped at the stone body standing in front of him, not moving in the slightest…it didn't even breath. Kakashi took a step toward the Muromachi boy but his eyes were trained on his student. He stopped by the child's side and put a hand on his shoulder, gingerly turning him to face his stormy grey gaze.

"What's going on here Daisuke?" the shinobi questioned, his eyes flickering back to the slouched body of the blonde. The plain was silent as everyone waited, no one breathing, as they all nervously expecting the boy's words.

Daisuke's eyes never left his sensei's form, tears welling up and threatening to break. Naruto's words echoed in his mind, faint and fading, though they were spoken only a few minutes ago.

"_The only we can stop Hakaisha…is if I die…"_

The twin trails of tears slid their way down his pale face, spilling to the ground in crystalline drops. He shuddered, and his hands shook, clenched into fists.

"Naruto told me that the only way to defeat Hakaisha…was if someone made a sacrifice…if someone gave their life…" he muttered. Kakashi nodded, his gaze heavy on the boy's shoulders as he patiently waited for him to continue explaining. The child looked up, his chocolate orbs shining with the weight of sorrow.

"Naruto-sensei told me…that Hakaisha could only be destroyed…if he died."

Again, the silence that filled the air was thick, pressing down on everyone's shoulders like the weight of the world had come crashing down. The Kamakura gasped, shocked that their new found friend had slipped away after such a brief encounter.

But the shinobi, the one's that had known him for years…they broke. Though they didn't show it outwardly, three hearts cracked simultaneously, and it took all of their training of emotions to hold back the torrent of depression they felt edging into their minds.

They knew they couldn't afford to be sad…they couldn't afford to lose it…not here…not now, in the final battle.

Just then, Naruto's body lurched, and Kakashi swiftly whipped a kunai from his holster, whirling defensively in front of Daisuke, ready to attack against whatever was thrown his way.

But the blonde body had stumbled backwards, his head lifted, but his eyes closed. He breathed with ragged rhythm, as though he had run for miles without stopping. Both the Kamakura and the Muromachi waited in anticipation, no one quite sure about what was going to happen next.

So no one was ready when the teen opened his eyes and revealed…

The familiar cerulean eyes they had known for both ages and weeks, though all too welcoming. Slowly, he straightened back to full height and sighed deeply, an edge of exhaustion creeping into his voice.

Sakura took a hesitant step towards her team mate, keeping her hand close to her kunai holster on her thigh, incase what they saw was nothing but a trick.

"Naruto?" she questioned softly, cautiously. The blonde smirked, chuckling lightly under his breath. He could easily see the fear and distrust portrayed in mostly everyone's eyes - he could only guess what had gone on while he had been trapped in his mind. He might never know the destruction his demonic twin had caused…but he did know it was his job to clean it up.

The blonde sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Kyuubi managed to seal Hakaisha away behind a barrier, much like the one that holds him captive inside me. It took a lot of power away from his seal, so he has more freedom, but both are safely stowed inside me…Kyuubi here", the boy pointed to his stomach, where he felt the seal burning. "And Hakaisha here." Now he pointed to his head, where a faint mark that looked like a raging fox pulsed, colored a deep purple. It then soon faded, the skin unmarked.

Before anyone could say much else, the boy turned, his gaze meeting up with the golden eyes of Tigerstar, who had stood among his troops waiting to see how everything had played out. A firm scowl had been set into his face - he had been hoping for the blonde to parish, from either the demon or his friend's hand.

"Tigerstar…it ends here…and now."

* * *

~Oi, this story is almost done! I swear, 1, maybe 2 more chapters if I feel like adding the other one. It's kind of a relief, now that I've got 4 stories going on at one time. Hard work, keeping up with everything. Sigh, oh well. See you all next week for the possible conclusion of this story!!

Happy New Year!!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Golden Blaze**

_His hands were bathed in a warm golden light that spoke of kindness but gave off the feeling of the end._


End file.
